


Holt Steele Forever

by MissMy80sShows



Series: Steele Moving Forward Series [5]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMy80sShows/pseuds/MissMy80sShows
Summary: As Laura and Remington's wedding draws nearer, will friends and family stand in the way or will a missing person distract them from walking down the aisle?
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: Steele Moving Forward Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Laura roared as she slammed the closet door closed.

Remington, sitting on the platform the bed resided on, leaned forward on his elbows, his head dropped, "Come now, Laura, I'm simply suggesting-" he began but she cut him off quickly.

"I know exactly what you're suggesting and the answer is NO, Mr. Steele!" she stated firmly as she pulled her sweater over her head.

"It's not an unreasonable request, considering the circumstances," he continued, raising his head and one hand. "Watch that head, love, you're still healing, remember," he added in a cautionary tone.

Laura ignored his warning, stormed to the door and threw it open. She headed down the hall and descended the stairs, Remington only steps behind. "I can't believe you think, that after all this time, I will suddenly start calling you 'Your Lordship'," she exclaimed loudly.

"Lau-ra! You've said it before, I just don't understand why you won't say it when our guests arrive," Remington whined as he followed her.

"The answer is still no!" she roared once more.

Remington was doing his best to catch up to her without tripping on the stairs, simply whined again, "Lau-ra!"

"Ooohhhh!" she growled as she turned on the stair landing and continued down the next set of steps.

Down in the entrance gallery, Murphy and Sherry were just putting their luggage down when they heard Laura and Remington's voices carrying in their direction. "I hear yelling… Mom and Dad are home," Murphy said with a grin. "Nice to see some things still haven't changed."

"Laura, please, I'm just asking you to reconsider. It's not an unreasonable-" Remington said, completely focused on Laura as they continued to descend the stairs, unaware Murphy and Sherry were watching and listening.

"Mr. Steele, may I remind you Murphy and Sherry will be arriving soon. Did you really think this was the best time to make your… request?" Laura snapped. As she stepped off the stairs she raised her head and made eye contact with Murphy, who was currently grinning. "Murphy! We didn't hear you come in! And Sherry, so nice to see you again!" Laura plastered a smile on her face and attempted to sound pleasant. She stepped forward and gave Murphy and Sherry a brief hug before she shot a warning glare in Remington's direction.

"Murphy, old chap!" he extended his hand and clapped Murphy on the shoulder before stepping in Sherry's direction. "And Sherry…" he kissed both of her cheeks briefly before he stepped close to Laura, slipping his hand around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Look, Laura, Murphy and Sherry are here."

Laura rolled her eyes and stepped out of his awkward embrace. "How was your flight? Looks like you made good time," she stated, the plastered smile still frozen on her face.

Murphy, still grinning at overhearing their argument, said, "Can't complain, I guess. I've been stuck in some pretty bad places over the years so flying first class all the way here wasn't so bad. Next time we fly this way though, I think I'm going to take the overnight flight. Sleep the whole way."

"I don't know about Murphy, but I'm definitely in need of some sort of pick me up," Sherry admitted.

"Yes, yes, well, let's say we can get you settled then we should meet for tea in the...ah… Gallery perhaps?" Remington grinned.

Laura rolled her eyes once more as she glanced down the hall to see Mickeline scurrying in their direction, one of the manservants in tow. "Oh look, here comes Mickeline."

"Mrs. Steele, Mr. Steele, your lordship, I'm sorry. I got caught up on the phone. I see the first of your arrivals have made it safely to Ashford Castle. Evan here will show them to the East Wing." He looked at Murphy and Sherry then back at a fuming Laura and Remington then added, "All the way down the end."

Murphy looked surprised and mouthed the words, "The East Wing?" at Laura as Evan picked up his and Sherry's suitcases. "Follow me, sir, madam," Evan stated as he quickly moved down the hall. Murphy followed, looking back over his shoulder where he caught a glimpse of Laura shaking Remington's hand off her shoulder once again.

Sherry leaned over and whispered to Murphy as they followed Evan, "Do they always do that?"

"Do what?" Murphy teased. Before she answered, he asked Evan, "So, how far is it to the East Wing?"

"Not far, but far enough so his Lordship and her Ladyship will have privacy. They can be quite… loud…" Evan explained. He led them down one hall after another before finally reaching a large stateroom.

Murphy laughed, "I've experienced my own fair share of their fighting. You'll get used to it."

"Here you go, sir. If you need anything else, you can use the telephone there to ring for one of us," Evan announced as he opened the door.

Murphy looked around the room then back at Evan and asked, "How do we get to the Gallery?"

"Well, sir, when you are ready, we can have someone escort you unless you wish to find it on your own. It is located in the North Wing, sir, overlooking the grounds on the main level," Evan explained. Murphy blinked several times, looking puzzled so Evan added, "Where you first entered, follow the main floor hall toward the back of the Castle and you'll find it."

Sherry smiled at Evan, put her hand on Murphy's shoulder and said, "Give us time to unpack a little and freshen up. Come back in say… thirty minutes?"

Evan chuckled, "Yes, madam," and nodded before pulling the door closed behind him. They could hear the echo of his footsteps disappear down the hall. Sherry lifted her suitcase and carried it to the small bench near the bed. Without a word, she unzipped and opened the bag, removing items and sorting them into the closet and various drawers while Murphy stood in the center of the room, looking around.

Sherry stopped moving, cocked one hip to the side, and planted her hand on it. "Are you going to stand there all afternoon gawking or are you going to unpack?" She asked abruptly.

Murphy shook his head, looking very confused as he said, "I don't get it."

"You don't get what? How to unpack? Well, it's simple. You take your clothes out of the suitcase and put them in the drawer? What's not to get?" Sherry replied sarcastically.

"No, this place. How the hell did he do it?" Murphy asked as he slowly crossed the room to get his suitcase. He hefted his bag onto the bed and sat down beside it.

"Murph, I know I don't know your friends all that well, but if you're referring to Remington-" she began but he cut her off.

"That's not really his name you know," Murphy said matter-of-factly. "When Laura and I first met him, he only ever gave us one false name after another. I'm still trying to figure out what Laura saw in him."

Sherry rolled her eyes as she finished putting away the last of the items from her suitcase. "Doesn't matter what she saw in him back then or what she sees in him now. She loves him, that's obvious," she informed Murphy.

"And you can tell that just from watching them fight like that? Through all that phoniness?" Murphy questioned as he stood and began unpacking.

Sherry put her hands on the shirt Murphy was carrying and stopped him. "It wasn't the fighting or the phoniness. It was the twinkle in her eye when she looked at him. And even though she stepped away from him when he put his arm around her, she didn't lash out at him. She loves him," she stated with a solid nod of her head.

Murphy just looked at her, blinking. He chewed the inside corner of his lip for a moment before pursing his lips and agreeing, "You're right. I don't know why I didn't see that."

"You didn't see it because you didn't want to see it. I know, deep down inside there is still that little piece of you that loves her, too. I've always known, but I also know you would do anything for her and I'm okay with that. You are one of the best friends she can have, Murph," Sherry said sweetly.

"And if I haven't said it before, you're an amazing woman, Sherry. Thanks for doing this with me," Murphy replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the Gallery, Sherry sipped her tea as she stared wide-eyed looking out at the magnificent view. Behind her, Murphy was sitting on an overstuffed chair, shaking his head in his hands asking, "Wait, start this over again from the beginning? You're married but no one knows?"

Laura threw her head back and laughed before she slipped down onto the seat beside him. "It's not that hard to understand, Murph. You see, Mr. Steele was going to marry a prostitute to keep from being deported but I interrupted the entire service which was then interrupted by Norman Keyes and Estelle Becker, an agent for the INS. After Keyes had the prostitute arrested, we had no choice but to … manufacture a marriage certificate and have a hasty wedding on the fishing trawler," she repeated again.

"By the guy that cleans fish," Murphy groaned.

"Yes, but it was legal. We were in international waters, he was acting captain and he had just gotten his certificate to be a justice of the peace," Mildred confirmed.

Murphy groaned again, "So, it was legal because the guy was legit but the INS still doesn't believe you."

"You see Murph, Keyes pressured the INS in the first place and he continued to insist our marriage was false so under advisement, we took a honeymoon in Mexico," Remington explained. "Only that's where things took a turn," he added.

Sherry turned to the small group and asked hopefully, "For the better?"

"Not exactly," Laura replied. "It turns out Keyes set us up. He changed our travel plans to make it appear we were following him across Mexico, all the while, he was setting up his own manufactured death to commit insurance fraud."

"Keyes?" Murphy shook his head in disbelief. "The little bald guy from Vigilance Insurance? The one that smoked the bad cigars?"

"The one and only! He made it look like Mr. Steele killed him by using the Digitalis leaf to lower his heart rate. But, in the end, he was killed by the malvados and his accomplice was arrested," Laura stated.

Murphy narrowed his eyes and asked, "What's a malvado?" He immediately put his hand up and said, "No, never mind. I don't think I want to know. So Keyes is dead and the INS is still on your back? I don't get it. Why?"

"Well, that slimeball Roselli tried to weasel his way between the boss and Mrs. Steele. He lied to all of us… archaeologist my -" Mildred began but Remington quickly cut her off when he jumped up and put his hands ups, "Uh, uh, uh, Mildred… Now, Antony may have lied about a few things and been less than honest about what he truly needed but if it wasn't for him…"

"If it wasn't for him, you and the misses would have had a better honeymoon in London!" she exclaimed, flopping back against the cushions, her arms folded defiantly across her chest.

"London? I thought you were in Mexico?" Murphy looked from Mildred to Remington, confused.

"We had a case… or we thought we did… that took us to London where we thought we were going to pick up where our honeymoon left off," Laura inserted. She brought her teacup to her lips and took a long sip of the still warm liquid.

"So, your honeymoon… from the sounds of things, you didn't really have one at all. Seems like it was one mystery after another… and a little danger thrown in," Sherry said, moving back to sit with the group.

"All mystery, no romance!" Mildred exclaimed before pursing her lips tightly. "All because of that low life, two-timing Roselli and that bimbo Mr. Steele tried to pass off as his sister," she added in a huff.

"Your sister? I thought you didn't have any family," Murphy looked at Remington.

"Well, Shannon happened to show up in my apartment just as our INS caseworker showed up and I needed to tell her something. Then it turned out, Shannon was trying to get rid of Laura so she could marry me just for my inheritance," Remington explained.

"Inheritance… in London?" Murphy asked, hoping he was finally following.

Laura laughed once again as she replied, "Here, in Ireland. The castle, Murph, only we didn't know it was the castle until after the Greek and Shannon were both arrested and Tony promised us he was going to leave us be."

"Yes, well, Antony wasn't truthful at any point and found his way into our lap once again on our way here. We found out the hard way the Russians were trying to kill him," Remington affirmed before swallowing the remnants of his tea. "More tea anyone?" he asked holding up his empty cup.

"I'll get it for you, dear," Laura teased as she took the porcelain vessel from his hand with a smile.

"When did the Russians figure in all of this?" Murphy shook his head in disbelief once more. He stood and began pacing as Remington explained, "Well, you see, the Russians were there all along. Antony was working for a double agent and Daniel was helping smuggle an American businessman out of Russia. It was all quite simple really."

Murphy looked at Laura, then Remington, his eyes finally settling on Sherry, "I must be more tired than I thought. I'm hallucinating… I must be."

Sherry crossed the room and guided him back to his chair, "Sit, Murph. I have a feeling there is more to this story."

Mildred rolled her eyes and muttered, "You don't know the half of it."

"Well, after we helped the Soviet diplomat defect to the US and sent the double agent back to London and Daniel's body to Russia, we-" Laura tried to explain the next part of their story but Murphy interrupted her.

"Daniel's body? So, is he…" he asked, his voice trailing off.

"Dead? Yes, sadly, just after he and I came to terms with the fact that he was my father and kept it from me all these years," Remington stated, taking the teacup from Laura as she handed it to him.

"Your father?" Murphy squeaked out.

"His father, yes," Laura confirmed. "So, once everything calmed down, we finally began our honeymoon, the way it should have been all along." She winked at Remington. "It was at that point that Rem asked if I wanted a real wedding. One the INS can't refute and one that we would invite our friends and family to. So here we are, here you are and my family is on their way."

"And that's it?" Murphy asked suspiciously.

"No, that's not it! You didn't tell him about the drug dealers, Mrs. Steele," Mildred interjected.

"Drug dealers?" This time it was Sherry who was surprised.

Laura grimaced, the hope she wasn't going to have to explain fading quickly. "Well, we helped one of the members of the staff here get his friend home safely after he witnessed a murder," she tried.

"Oh, no way, Mrs. Steele, there is so much more to the story than that," Mildred stated firmly, jumping to her feet. "You see, they found out that drug dealers were using the mines in Galmoy. And they set up a whole sting operation to nail the bozos! You should have seen them! Oh, I wish I could have been here for the whole thing but I had to head back to Los Angeles to take care of things."

"You helped capture drug dealers?" Murphy's mouth hung open.

Remington laughed loudly. "Watch that chin there, Murphy. You're liable to catch flies that way," he teased. Murphy pressed his lips together and shot a warning look at Remington as Mildred continued.

"They worked with the police in Dublin and arrested the galoot that was using the mines to hide the drugs. And it all went pretty smoothly, except when Mrs. Steele got caught in the mine collapse," Mildred said.

"Mine collapse? What the hell has been going on around here?" Murphy questioned as he slowly leaned back again the sideboard.

"Oh, and don't forget to tell him about your head, Mrs. Steele," Mildred added.

Laura grimaced again and unconsciously smoothed her hair over the healing cut still on her head. "It was nothing, just… just a scratch."

Remington pushed his finger against his lips before he stated, "It was more than a scratch, Mrs. Steele. A cut that required seven stitches to close is much more than a scratch. And, it's still healing!"

Murphy immediately rushed over to Laura and demanded, "Show me!" Without a reply, she gently pushed the hair aside to reveal the scabbed-over wound. Murphy cursed under his breath as he covered his mouth with one hand and slowly lowered himself onto the arm of the chair. After several long minutes, he asked quietly, "What else?"

Laura rubbed his leg and said in a cheery tone, "Well, Rem found his family. His cousins on his mother's side."

Remington smiled and nodded, "Something I never thought I'd find. After Daniel passed, I thought my chances at finding any family were gone but by chance, I bumped into a cousin I had long forgotten. As a matter of fact, we just had brunch with the family last weekend. It was wonderful!"

"So, now I have to ask… What's your real name?" Murphy questioned. He narrowed his eyes at Remington, challenging him.

Both Remington and Laura began to chuckle but it was Remington who stated, "Laura, would you like to do the honors?"

Still laughing, Laura stood, crossed the room and retrieved the large envelope she had left on a side table earlier. She pulled out the birth certificate Daniel had left for him and as she walked back to hand it to Murphy she stated, "Remington Chalmers Steele."

Murphy's face went white as he repeated, "Remington…. Chalmers…. Steele…." He took the document she offered him and scrubbed his face with one hand as he read it over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Part of this chapter contains adult themes. If you are not comfortable, please move to the next chapter.**

Several hours later, Murphy was sitting upright in bed, his head in his hands. "I still don't believe it," he muttered. "His name really is Remington Steele. Son of a bitch."

"Get some sleep, Murph. It's not going to change his name, but you'll feel better in the morning," Sherry groaned. She was exhausted, the long day of travel catching up with her. She placed her hand on his chest and attempted to snuggle against him but Murphy was too agitated.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just can't get my brain wrapped around this. Somehow, he's wormed his way in completely and has found a way to really become Remington Steele," Murphy groused again.

Sherry pushed herself up onto her elbow and glared at him. "Well, moaning and groaning about it isn't going to change who he is now. I mean, what does it matter who he was before? Laura seems to be completely in love with him. She's happy, Murph, doesn't that mean anything?"

Murphy ran his hands through his hair before he threw the blankets off him. He jammed his feet into a pair of slippers beside the bed and stated, "I'm going for a walk." He pulled his robe on and yanked the sash tightly before he crossed the room.

Sherry looked after him and asked, "Where to?"

"Out," Murphy replied as he shut the door behind him with a solid thud. He wasn't sure where he was going but he couldn't just lay there in bed with so many unanswered questions swirling around his brain. Was Laura truly happy? Or did he pull the wool over her eyes enough to con her into believing she was happy? Murphy didn't have the answers and worse, didn't know where to begin to find them.

He trudged down one hall after another, occasionally stopping to admire a piece of artwork or military weaponry when he finally found his way back to the main hall where they had entered earlier. Looking around, he quickly realized he was lost. He didn't see anyone so he decided to head up the stairs, in the direction of what he thought was his own bedchamber. When he reached the top of the second flight of stairs he thought he heard muffled voices and noises. Quietly, he moved down to the hall in the direction he thought the voices were coming from.

In their bedchamber, Laura and Remington were getting ready to settle in for the night. As the custom had become, they were laying by the fire, sipping a glass of wine, going over the events of the day.

"Poor Murphy," Laura stated as she raised her glass to her lips.

Remington looked at her, raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean 'poor Murphy'? He seems to be doing rather well for himself in Denver. He and Sherry appear to be happy together."

Laura smiled, her grin slightly lopsided. "Did you see the look on his face during tea? He looked like he was going to pass out if we told him any more," she explained.

Remington puckered his lips and nodded. "Well, I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough. After a good night's rest, he'll see things in a different light, I'm sure of it." Remington placed his now empty glass on the floor and reached over to brush Laura's hair off her shoulder. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, studying her face. Laura swallowed back the rest of her wine, pushed her glass beside his and stretched out on the floor, one hand behind her head. She didn't reply, she simply stared at the ceiling. "Laura?" Remington prompted, looking for an answer.

"No," she stated simply before she rocked forward and stood up. She crossed the room and settled her hands on the barre, sweeping one hand along the length as she looked out the window into the inky darkness beyond.

Remington watched her, understanding she needed space for the moment to process what was coming. Without a sound, Laura lifted one leg onto the barre and leaned forward, stretching her hamstring. She took a deep breath and leaned deeper into the stretch, allowing the muscles in her leg to relax. After a full minute and several deep breaths, she switched legs and repeated the same stretch as Remington watched from the floor across the room. When she lowered her second leg, he stood and closed the gap between them. He grabbed the barre on either side of her, effectively trapping her between his arms. "Laura, what's going on in that head of yours?" he challenged her.

Laura raised her hand to her forehead, brushed her hair off her face and shook her head, "Nothing. I'll be fine," she insisted.

Remington released the barre and put his hands on her arms, "It's your mother, isn't it?" He searched her face for confirmation and, although she didn't say anything, she couldn't maintain eye contact with him. "Laura, it's going to be fine. I promise you, Abigail will be fine."

Laura crossed her arms and rubbed just above her elbows as she said, "It's not just my mother. It's Frances and Donald, Bernice, Monroe, and even Murphy and Sherry … it's everyone. I guess I don't want them intruding now… it's been just us here, and now… I don't know."

Remington pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "Laura, love, what Murphy said at dinner… don't let that get to you. Your family is going to be here and it's going to be fine. Trust me," he tried comforting her.

Laura wrapped her hands around his ribs and hugged him back, "Thank you, Rem. I guess I need to be reminded every once in a while it's not me against them. You're here with me and together we will survive Hurricane Abigail."

Remington laughed in response, kissed the top of her head and said, "I think, Mrs. Steele, we should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day as our guests arrive. Besides that, you should start practicing calling me your Lordship, you know, for appearances and all."

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head before a thought came to mind. She leaned back and fingered the buttons on his pajama top. "You know, we may not have a lot of time to be alone either. Tonight might be the last night for the next few days we'll be able to…." Laura's voice trailed off, although, her intention was well understood.

"So, Mrs. Steele, am I to believe we won't be able to indulge -" Remington started but Laura put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"That is exactly what I am saying, Mr. Steele, so I firmly believe we should take full advantage of the remainder of our evening," Laura teased. She unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, moving to the second when he pulled her close, descending his lips on hers in a breathless kiss. He dropped one hand to her hip and gathered up the hem of her nightgown.

Before he could pull it off her, Laura backed out of his embrace, laughing, and raced across the room in the direction of the large raised bed. Remington set chase and before she made it to the bed, he pinned her against the massive wooden door with a soft thud.

"Why, Mr. Steele, do you have something on your mind?" she teased, as she brushed her hair off her face and smiled, her dimples deep.

Remington laughed deeply before descending upon her lips again. This time, he grabbed her leg roughly and raised it to his hip, his hand caressing the soft skin. A moan escaped Laura's lips when his lips dropped to her neck, finding her pulse fluttering beneath the freckled skin. Without thinking, she pushed the waistband of his pajama pants down enough to release his straining manhood, already hard and hot in her hand. Remington growled against her skin and lifted her other hip higher, pressing her against the door.

With practiced ease, he aligned his throbbing erection with her hot center and buried himself to the hilt, using the door as leverage. Laura cried out at the sudden fullness then panted in his ear, "Rem!" He held her hips with his hands as he pumped into her, the door thudding softly against the frame with each thrust.

In the hall, Murphy could no longer hear voices but he could hear a soft thudding sound. As he neared the door, he could hear Laura crying out, "Oh God, Rem!" followed by louder thudding. Inside the room, Remington could feel Laura was reaching her pinnacle so he slowed down his thrusts and teased, "Say it, Laura. I want to hear you say it or I'm going to stop…"

Laura's head was curled forward onto his shoulder as she panted, "Rem! Please!"

Remington slowed his strokes more, "Say it…." he dragged out.

Laura was hovering on the brink of pleasure's precipice, cried out, "Your Lordship!"

Remington thrust hard and fast, the door thudding loudly as Laura exploded in his arms, crying out loudly once more. His body was shaking with his efforts to hang onto Laura as his own orgasm began, with each wave of a contraction, his leg muscles attempted to pull him to the floor. He growled loudly, "I love you, Laura," before they slid to the floor in an exhausted heap.

Murphy stopped when it dawned on him what he was listening to. Embarrassed, he turned back in the direction he came from and hurriedly descended the stairs to the bottom floor where he bumped into Mickeline. Red-faced, he wasn't sure what to say when Mickeline offered, "Like I said, the other end of the East Wing. Quieter for everyone, I think."

Murphy ran his hand down his face as he asked, "So… this happens… a lot?"

Mickeline put his arm around Murphy's shoulders as the two men began walking away from the stairs. "Well, let me put it to you this way… once Mr. Chalmers passed, we've had to keep this end of the castle clear when his Lordship and the Lady have been here."

Murphy shook his head, glanced back over his shoulder toward the stairway and continued walking with Mickeline without saying a word. When they arrived at the room he and Sherry were staying in, he offered Mickeline his hand, "Thank you. I don't think I would have found my way if you weren't there to help me."

"Since Mr. and Mrs. Steele found their way, they appear to be much happier together, if you don't mind me saying," Mickeline stated as he shook Murphy's hand. "You'll be wanting to get some sleep tonight. More guests arriving tomorrow means lots and lots of activity. I'm just hoping there are no police and certainly no more shooting. Have a good night, sir." Without waiting for a reply from Murphy, Mickeline turned and left, leaving Murphy standing in the hall alone.

Murphy opened the door quietly and slipped into the dark room. He removed his robe and slippers and climbed onto the bed. Sherry opened one bleary eye and asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Murphy contemplated his answer as he adjusted the pillow behind his head. "You know what, I think I did. Now, let's get some sleep. Abigail arrives tomorrow and Laura's going to need us for strength, I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Remington and Laura were sitting in the gallery reviewing notes from the security contracts Mildred had brought with her when they heard Abigail's voice in the hall. "Well, I certainly hope I'm not too much of an inconvenience."

"Mother!" Laura called. She stood quickly, tapping the stack of papers together before dropping them on the table.

Abigail appeared in the doorway, looking flustered. She was smoothing her lightweight jacket with her hands, her purse tucked snuggly against her hip. "Laura! I see work has once again kept you from -" she began but Remington quickly cut her off as he stood and took her hand in his. "Abigail, so very nice you could make it!" He lifted her hand and with a smile on his face, brushed his lips across her fingers. She gently pulled it back, slightly flustered. She began to speak again when Murphy's voice could be heard echoing in the hall along with the sound of running footsteps.

"LAURA! I think your Mother is…" Murphy's voice faded as he leaned into the room, out of breath. "Mrs. Holt, you're here," he said slowly as he made eye contact with Abigail.

"Mr. Michaels, I see you've arrived as well. Hopefully, your experience getting here was better than mine," Abigail huffed as she delicately sat down on the edge of a chair.

Laura took a deep breath and asked, "Did you have a bad flight, Mother?" She held her breath as she awaited her mother's reply.

Abigail rolled her eyes, straightened the hem of her skirt and replied, "No, I've never flown first class internationally before, so, I would have to say that was pleasant, but honestly, Laura, I expected to find you waiting for me at the airport, not… a chauffeur."

Laura closed her eyes, shook her head and said, "We thought it would be best to welcome everyone here, whereas Murphy and Sherry were already here. Besides, Mr. Steele and I needed to go over these contracts."

"I rest my case!" Abigail exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air.

Remington smiled and asked, "Have you seen your room yet? I understand Mickeline gave you the best view of the lough."

Abigail shook her head and replied, "No, I came right in here. Maybe I should see my room. I'm a little tired after that long flight. I'm assuming it is close to Laura's."

Laura looked at Remington, her eyes wide before she replied, "As a matter of fact, it's right down the hall, isn't it Mr. Steele."

"Yes, it's in the East Wing, near our room as well, Mrs. Holt. Tell you what, why don't Sherry and I show you how to get there and Mickeline can meet us there with your bags," Murphy stated with a stiff smile in Laura's direction.

"Thanks, Murph. Mr. Steele and I just need a few more minutes to finish up here. Frances and Donald should be here soon as well, then the cook said dinner will be ready by seven-thirty if that's all right, Mother," Laura stated, her mind whirling.

"Murphy, I think I'd like to see my room," Abigail announced, standing abruptly. She left the room, Murphy, and Sherry in tow.

Laura looked at Remington, panicked, "What are we going to do? She thinks I'm in my own room, how do I tell her we're sharing a room?"

Remington smiled, kissed the tip of her nose and whispered, "Now, now, Laura, don't panic. We'll have someone bring some of your things down to one of the rooms, make it appear as if you've been staying in there. And after Abigail has gone to bed, you can simply sneak back down to our room."

"She'll know! I know, she'll know. She'll know the second I'm out of the room. She always knows. I'm sure she already knows, which is why she said something," Laura turned away from him and began pacing.

Remington simply watched then replied, "Laura, you're a grown woman, for crying out loud."

"Then why do I feel like a teenager trying to sneak out of my room without getting caught?" Laura replied sheepishly.

"Who's sneaking out of where?" Frances asked as she walked into the room, Donald steps behind her.

"Frances! You're here!" Laura's eye lit up when she noticed her sister. Laura immediately crossed the room and threw her arms around her, much to everyone's surprise. Donald stepped close to Remington and held out his hand, "Mr. Steele. Nice castle you have here."

"Donald! Where are…" Remington started to ask, but Donald held his finger to his lips and mouthed the word surprise to him and casually pointed to the hallway where the children were hiding. Nodding his head in understanding, Remington turned to Laura and suggested, "Laura, we should show Frances and Donald to their room. Maybe we could catch up to Abigail and Murphy."

Laura looked at him strangely and replied slowly, "We could do that, I guess."

"Well, then, lead the way, Laura," Remington raised his hand and gestured toward the doorway, a smirk on his face.

Laura studied him as she walked closer to the door, and stopped short when Frances giggled behind her. She turned around and looked at everyone, an eyebrow raised. "What's going on?" She looked at Remington and immediately accused him, "What did you do?"

She didn't have to wait for his response as little Laurie Beth darted into the room giggling "Sup-pise, Aunt Lau-wa!" Danny and Mindy were right behind her laughing loudly, adding to the fray, "Surprise!" Laura barely registered their presence when Laurie Beth leaped into her arms. Unbalanced, the pair tumbled to the floor, Frances rushing forward to scold the child.

"Laurie Beth, why would you do that to poor Aunt Laura! Come now, off, off," Frances tried to detangle the enthusiastic child from Laura's arms but stopped when she realized Laura was laughing. She stood back and watched as Laura tickled the child, effectively separating them quickly. Laurie Beth scrambled backward and ran around the room in Remington's direction, still giggling. As Laura found her feet, Remington caught a squealing Laurie Beth and was sailing her high above his head back toward the door and the rest of the group.

The happy reunion was interrupted when Abigail entered the room and asked, "Frances, what is going on here?"

The children quickly stopped laughing, Mindy moved to stand beside her mother. "Mother! You're here!" Frances exclaimed. She stepped close to Abigail and kissed one cheek then the other.

The children lined up and gave Abigail a perfunctory kiss, Donald rounding out the group. "I leave for a few mere minutes and when I returned it sounded like a playground," Abigail stated.

Donald kissed his mother-in-law and stated, "The children were just happy to see everyone, Abigail. It's been a while."

"Well, it's nice to see them, too, Donald," Abigail replied softly.

Remington slipped his arm around Laura's waist and said, " Well, since we're all here, how about a stroll on the grounds. We could take the children down to see the stable."

Laurie Beth's eyes widened as she whispered loudly, "You've got horsies?"

Remington hefted her onto his hip, puckered his lips and nodded. "Lots and lots of horsies. Tomorrow we can even take a ride on one if that's all right," he smiled.

"I guess we're heading outside then," Laura agreed. She led the way to the massive wooden door and outside. Remington, still carrying Laurie Beth fell in step beside Laura, everyone else following behind.

The afternoon rain created puddles the group carefully picked their way around as they followed the dirt road to the barn. Remington lowered Laurie Beth to the ground as they neared the paddock fence. They could see several horses grazing on the green grasses and others standing near the fence.

"Aunt Laura?" Mindy called her name as they neared the barn.

"What's up?" Laura replied, falling in step with her niece.

Mindy glanced behind them at Remington and Laurie Beth who had stopped to pat one of the ponies near the fence. He was balancing her on the bottom rail, his hands on her waist as she reached up to rub the horse's neck. "Are you and Mr. Steele going to get married?" Mindy asked, innocently. She didn't fully understand why they had come to Ireland. Her parents had only told her they were celebrating with Laura and Remington.

"Um, well," Laura stuttered, trying to decide what to say. "I hope so, soon, but I can't say for sure," she muttered.

"So, what do we call him? Mr. Steele just seems weird," Mindy admitted.

Laura smiled at the preteen's conundrum. "Well, you could call him Uncle Remington?" Laura suggested the obvious as they stopped to pet Parlay who had just trotted over to the fence where Laura stopped. "Parlay likes you," she said absentmindedly.

"Parlay? Like the candy Dad gets us at Christmas?" Mindy asked, reaching up to stroke the horse's snout.

Laura smiled, silently thankful Donald was keeping up the tradition her own father had started, and replied, "Exactly like the candy." She started to say something else when she was interrupted by Remington calling to Laurie Beth.

"Be careful! Those mud puddles are bound to be slick!" he called as Laurie Beth climbed down and ran along the fence. He watched as she avoided several small puddles then stopped to pat another horse. His long strides caught up to her quickly as she began running once more. Laura watched the skittish pony they had encountered rear up on his hind legs, frightened by the child's quick movement and Remington immediately reacted.

Laurie Beth looked up at the frightened pony, her eyes wide as Remington reached her to pull her away, unaware she was standing on the edge of a puddle. As he hefted the child upward, his right foot slipped, sending both of them airborne. He landed in the puddle with a loud slap, flat on his back, Laurie Beth still in his arms.

Laura immediately scrambled to help him up as Frances lifted Laurie Beth off his chest. While the child only suffered a few splatter marks on her dress, Remington, on the other hand, was covered in wet mud from the middle of his back, both shirt sleeves and down the back of both pant legs. "Are you all right?" Laura asked, her voice threaded with both concern and amusement. She covered her mouth as Remington looked utterly appalled at her question.

"Am I all right, Laura?" he asked, aghast. "I'm covered, veritably, head to toe in … in…. Mud…. and you ask if I'm all right?" He raised his arms to assess the damage to his clothes when he heard Mindy giggling with Daniel. He eyed the older children and asked, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Aunt Laura, I think I figured out a good name," Mindy giggled again. Before Laura could reply, Mindy and Danny replied together, "Uncle Splat!" sending most of the adults around them into a fit of laughter. Even Laura found it hard to keep a straight face, seeing Remington's utter discomfort.

"Mr. Steele?" an unfamiliar voiced called from behind the group. Remington and Laura turned to see a young parish priest, dressed in a black collarino, a white-collar band, and black pants. They looked at each other, confused, then back at the priest walking toward them.

"Mr. O'Flynn explained you had just come out here with your guests. I apologize for the interruption but may I have a word with you? I need help… locating someone," the young priest explained.

Laura looked at the group, "Mother, Frances, would you mind returning to the castle? Mr. Steele and I will be along in a few minutes once we hear what the good father has to say."

"Really, Laura, is this necessary?" Abigail questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Mother, really, we'll only be a few minutes. Ask Mildred to tell you all about the history of the castle. She was quite fascinated by the information and I'm sure she'd be happy to share it with you," Laura suggested.

Abigail rolled her eyes and groaned as she replied, "Well, if I must. I feel like I'm being dismissed like an errant child."

"Not at all, Abigail, it's just we are unfamiliar with the young man's plight and would like a few private moments alone to discuss what Laura and I can do for him," Remington skillfully handled Abigail's dismissal. "We'll be back shortly with some wonderful news to share," he added, drawing a raised eyebrow from Laura.

"We do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Laura, we do. Now, I believe Father…." Remington stopped, unsure what the young priest's name was.

"Reeves, Archie Reeves," Father Reeves stated.

"Father Reeves needs our assistance," Remington finished with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Laura watched as Murphy and Sherry trailed after the group. Murphy kept looking back at them, a quizzical look on his face. Laura mouthed at him, "I'll tell you later. Go." She turned back to the fresh-faced priest before them. "So, Father, what can we do for you?"

Father Reeves nervously shoved his hands into his pants pockets and rocked back on his heels. "I need your help in finding one of my parishioners. I'm worried… about her safety. She hasn't been seen in several days."

"But isn't this a matter for the local police?" Laura asked, confused. She watched him fidget as he tried to explain.

"I've gone to the police but because I'm not family… a blood relative… they won't help me. They said the report has to come from one of them," Father Reeves explained.

Remington had been examining the damage done to his clothing as the young man was speaking, interjected, "And is her family not looking for her?" He carefully crossed his arms and leaned against the fence, conscious where he rested his hands on his muddy clothes.

Father Reeves raised his hand, "Her father… he's angry with a relationship she is involved in. I have a feeling he may be the one behind this but I can't be sure. That's why I need your help in locating her." He looked away, toward the gardens and choked back one more admission, "I'm afraid she may be hurt."

Laura narrowed her eyes as she watched Father Reeves stare into the distance, blinking back tears. She couldn't help the feeling she had seen him before. "Father, what brought you here, to Ashford Castle?" she asked, folding her arms once more.

Father Reeves looked back at Laura then to Remington, who, still flustered by his tumble in the mud puddle, was now trying to straighten his bedraggled collar, pulling it up, then reaching back to pull his shirt away from his back. These unsuccessful attempts merely ended up making a sad slapping sound as the shirt sagged pathetically against his skin, but Father Reeves hardly noticed as he continued haltingly, "Leecy… I mean Felicity… she and I talk… almost every day. We meet here, in the gardens at Ashford to pray together. She hasn't been here in almost four days."

Remington froze and pinned the young Priest with a stare, his hands frozen in mid-adjustment. Laura looked on, equally flabbergasted, as Remington stuttered, "Here?! At Ashford Castle?!" He transferred his gaze to Laura, with a penetrating and accusatory look in her direction, which she immediately rebuffed with an indignant, "Well, you are the Lord of the castle. Shouldn't you be aware of all that transpires within your holdings?"

Remington let out an exasperated huff, shook his head back and forth, and dismissed Laura's indignation. He turned back to the young priest, asked, "So, why do you think she ran if she did indeed run and she's not merely off visiting some friends or family that you're unaware of."

Father Reeves sighed heavily and began pacing, his eyes downcast, helplessly scanning the ground, "Your Lordship," he began, as Laura and Remington's eyes met for another brief second, Laura turning away haughtily, her arms now tightly crossed, and Remington smirking, before turning his attention fully back to Father Reeves, who was speaking with ever more trepidation, "...Felicity an… she and I, we speak a - a...a great deal. She is...eager to learn ...about … the word of the Lord." Finally, he stopped pacing and looked back and forth between Laura and Remington, his eyebrows furrowing in palpable concern, "If she were to go visit someone, she would have told me."

His earnest declaration had finally captured Remington and Laura's full attention and a sense of calm descended over them both as they went into full professional mode, eager to help the troubled young man. They exchanged neutral glances and Remington began, "Well then, I guess the best place for us to start would be the last place you two were together. Where exactly is that?"

"The large gazebo in the gardens. The one with the-" Father Reeves began but Laura finished his sentence for him, "statues and the benches." Remington leveled yet another startled look in Laura 's as Father Reeves chimed in, "Yes, that's the one! We were… praying there, she wanted a better understanding of Psalm, uh, VIII…. this was Thursday …." a melancholy expression clouded his face once again, as he added, "

"Well, Mr. Steele, I guess we know where we need start," Laura declared.

Remington blinked several times before asking, "We do?"

Laura laughed, smiled and nodded as she confirmed, "Yes, we do. How can we get in touch with you, Father?" she asked, extending her hand.

The nervous young man looked visibly relieved as he gratefully took her hand and, following a profusion of thank-yous and grabbing Remington's hand as well for a vigorous shake, he declared, "Right here!" and gestured towards to castle.

"Here? You mean here, here? At Ashford Castle?!" Laura gestured, both hands pointing down in unison, as she uttered her bewilderment.

He nodded innocently, adding, "Yes indeed, the library, to be exact. I have permission to use the castle library for research on my final dissertation."

"You do?" Remington repeated once again, still confused.

"Yes, Father Michael explained the castle has many historical texts on the traditional history of the psalms of Asaph. I was assured I would have full access to the castle library," he explained.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't want to deny any man of the cloth access to the library, now would we, Mr. Steele?" Laura stated, her eyebrows high.

Remington looked confused from Laura's face to Father Reeves but, deciding he didn't have a choice he simply nodded as he replied, "Fine, fine. We'll be in touch."

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Steele. I've written down her home address, as well as, a few close friends if it helps. But I must warn you, her father is going to be tough," the young priest replied as he handed them a sheet of paper. "I should be going. I've taken too much of your time as it is." Without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving Laura and a mud-splattered Remington staring after him.

"So, Mrs. Steele, what do you make of this?" Remington asked as he took stock of his ruined shirt once again.

Laura folded her arms and tapped one finger on her lips as she thought. "Well, we do have guests to attend to as well so I have a suggestion. I'll take the children down to the gazebo to entertain them as you shower and my mother and Francis can unpack. Then, we can use the guise we need to travel to town for supplies for a wonderful meal this evening and we can swing by Felicity's father's house and have a conversation with him."

Remington wiped his hands on his pants as he said, "But before that, we have an announcement to make."

Now it was Laura's turn to look perplexed. "And what announcement is that, Mr. Steele?"

Remington slipped his hand around her waist, kissed the tip of her nose before he said, "We need to come clean about our 'engagement'."

"So soon? I thought we were going to wait?" Laura replied, her voice shaky with anxiety

Remington turned and began walking back toward the castle, his hand now resting on her hip. "Well, Laura, it dawned on me that you'll need a day or two to do some shopping for a proper dress. I don't believe you've packed one suitable for our wedding," he explained. "So, if we tell everyone today that gives you two days to find one. And I'm sure Abigail will enjoy visiting Dublin while she's here. You could make it a girl's day out. Besides that, I have another small surprise for you."

"A surprise? For me?" Laura asked as she teased her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Well, you were unaware, the children were going to be here so I took it upon myself to have dresses made for the girls," he stated quietly.

"You did what? When?" Laura stopped walking and just stared at him.

Remington scratched the back of his head and grimaced when he felt gritty mud beginning to dry in this hair. "There's a local seamstress that was more than accommodating. As a matter of fact, the girls simply need to make one stop for a fitting and they should be ready."

Laura shook her head, confused, "So wait, you're telling me you had time to go into town and have dresses made for the girls? How did I not know about this?"

Remington slipped his hand around her waist and began walking once more as he teased, "I have a few other little curiosities waiting in the wings, love." He hugged her against his hip as they rounded the corner of the castle where Murphy was waiting for them, a scowl clearly visible on his face. Remington kissed Laura's temple before calling out, "Murphy, I believe we're going to need some assistance keeping Abigail occupied for an hour or so. Are you up for the challenge?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Laurie Beth, be careful!" Laura called out for the third time. The small child was running ahead, darting between the rose bushes and hedges that lined the path to the gazebo, Danny hot on her heels. While Laurie Beth was changing, Laura had the presence of mind to get directions to the gazebo from Mickeline. "Danny, keep an eye out for mud puddles! I don't want to explain to your mother why you're both covered in mud once again," Laura groaned, eliciting a giggle from Mindy beside her.

"What's so special about this gazebo, Aunt Laura?" Mindy asked.

Laura glanced over at her niece, walking stride for stride beside her and the first thought she had was when did she get so big. "Um, I was told it was just a nice area of the gardens and thought it would give your mom and grandmother a chance to unpack without worrying what you three might be getting into," Laura improvised.

"Oh," Mindy replied, "I thought it had something to do with that man you and Mr. Steele were talking to."

Laura put her arm around Mindy's shoulders and squeezed her gently without replying. Laurie Beth and Danny stopped running abruptly as they rounded a bend in the path and the large gazebo appeared before them. "Wow, what is this place?" Danny remarked, his eyes wide.

Before them stood a large octagon-shaped wood and marble structure weathered with time. The ornamental focal point of this area of the garden was slowly being overtaken by nature. Ivy plants clung to the pillars and wove through small openings in the roof material and around the decorative cupola at the roof's pinnacle. As they got closer, Laura could see several moss-colored statues hidden between the veil of leaves dangling from the rafters of the exposed roof beams.

Danny tentatively pressed onto the first step and heard the wood groan and creak beneath his weight. As he leaned onto the riser, above him he heard a loud squawking and flapping sound, scaring him. He jumped back quickly as a large black crow darted out above his head into the trees just beyond them. "This place is creepy," he declared.

Laura looked at her normally adventurous nephew and stated, "For once, I have to agree." Laura scanned the area around the dilapidated gazebo and she could barely make out several benches hidden in the overgrowth. She walked clockwise around the structure and gasped audibly when she saw one bench, completely cleared, hidden from the trail view. She neared the bench and looked around for anything out of the ordinary. She could hear the children behind her, Laurie Beth teasing Danny to chase her again and Mindy reprimanding the two of them to be careful. Laura couldn't help but smile when she immediately recognized the tone as Frances's and knew her niece was already following in her sister's footsteps.

Laura had barely taken three steps in the direction of the bench when she heard a gasp coming from her right, further down the path. She looked up to see a sad-looking young woman with long dark hair staring back at her. "Felicity?" Laura called out but before the woman could reply she heard a sharp cry of a child followed immediately by Danny calling her "Aunt Laura?! Laurie Beth's hurt!" Laura's head snapped in the direction fo the children then back toward the path. The woman darted out of sight and Laura was torn between following her and tending to the young child now loudly crying from the other side of the gazebo.

Laura groaned audibly then called out, "What happened?" as she jogged around the structure where she found Laurie Beth sitting on the ground, her leg bleeding. Danny and Mindy's eyes were wide in fear.

"We were playing and she slipped and fell on something. It looks like a piece of glass, I think," Danny rushed out.

Laura knelt down beside her young niece and looked at the cut on her leg. "It's just a scratch, she'll be okay but we should probably get her back to the castle and clean it up," she stated after careful examination. "Where did you see the glass?" Laura asked.

Danny pointed to a small area just a few steps away. "Over there. She tried to climb on that bench but slipped. It was just sticking out of the ground."

Laura stood, brushed the dirt off her hands and stated, "I'll check it out. Do you two think you can start heading back? I'll be right behind you."

"I can carry her on my back if she can't walk," Danny looked down at his little sister, fat tears snaking down her cheeks.

Laurie Beth pushed herself up and rubbed her face. "I'm not a baby! It just hurts," she declared.

Laura smiled and ruffled Laurie Beth's hair as she said, "No, you're getting to be such a big girl now. I just want to get that glass out of there so no one else gets hurt. I'll catch up in a minute, I promise." She rubbed her hands together and added, "Ask Mr. Steele if there are any cookies left. The cook made some yesterday."

Laurie Beth's eye lit up, her wound temporarily forgotten. She couldn't help smile at the idea cookies were waiting for her back at the castle. "Mindy, will you hold my hand?" she asked her older sister. Mindy nodded, visibly relieved she wasn't hurt worse than a scratch.

As the kids walked away, following the path, Laura stepped closer to the area Danny indicated. She examined the ground around the bench and found exactly what Danny described, a large piece of glass sticking out of the ground just under the support of the bench. She tried to pull it out but it appeared to be lodged tight. Using a small stick, she dug around the glass, trying to unearth what was holding it in the ground.

After a minute of digging, Laura finally realized the glass was part of a larger, curved form. Using the stick, she worked the dirt loose around it until she could see the edge of what appeared to be a jar or a bottle. "That's odd," she muttered. "Why would this be buried here?" she asked aloud as she continued to dig. She pulled and wiggled the glass until it finally released and she was surprised to hear a clinking sound as she worked the jar free. She placed the jar on the bench and peered inside the remaining piece to see two keys pressed against the glass. Carefully shaking the keys onto the bench, Laura didn't find anything else of any importance. She checked the ground again and found the remaining pieces of the glass jar, tucked the keys into her pocket and the glass into the jar before she stood. She jogged down the path to catch up to the children before they got too far ahead.

"How you doing?" she panted as she easily caught up to the children after just a few minutes. Laurie Beth was crying again and Mindy was attempting to console her.

"It hurts when I straighten my knee," the child cried.

Danny rolled his eye and sighed loudly, "Then climb on my back. I told you I could carry you. Mom's gonna be so mad."

Laurie Beth stuck her quivering bottom lip out and declared, "It's not my fault!"

Laura rubbed Laurie Beth's shoulder and stated, "No, it's no one's fault. That's why they're called accidents. Besides, this is what I found." She showed the kids the mostly intact jar and pulled the keys out of her pocket and added, "with these."

Danny lifted the keys from her hand and stared at them in awe. "What do you think they go to?" he whispered.

Laura grinned, "I have an idea or two, but right now we need to get back." Danny handed back the keys and knelt down on the ground to allow Laurie Beth to climb up. He stood, bounced her twice to position her better then the small group started their trek back to the castle.

They entered through the garage and Laura was able to obtain a small first aid kit from Terrence. Laura and the children stopped in the kitchen where Laura hoisted Laurie Beth onto the counter and washed the cut just below her knee. The bleeding had already stopped and once cleaned, didn't look nearly as bad as it had initially. She rubbed a little antibiotic cream onto the bandage and was placing it on the injury when she heard Remington's voice, "There you are!" He noticed Laurie Beth's tear-stained face and Laura pressing the bandage against her knee. "What happened? I thought you were just going for a walk?"

"We found that dreadful-looking gazebo then Laurie Beth fell and cut her knee," Mindy explained, lengthening out the word dreadful for dramatic effect.

"You all right, love?" Remington asked, lifting the child off the counter, much to Laura's surprise.

"Uncle Splat, Aunt Laura said you have cookies," Laurie Beth announced eliciting a laugh from Remington.

"I believe there are still some cookies left over. Let's get you cleaned up, wash your face and we'll sit at the table and eat, shall we?" Remington instructed as he lowered her to the ground. Mindy took her by the hand and brought her closer to the sink where she used a paper towel to wash her face. Each child washed their hands and was soon sitting at the end of the table in the dining room, with cookies and a glass of milk for each of them. While the children ate, Laura showed him the glass jar then disposed of it in a trash barrel after wrapping it with a piece of discarded newspaper.

"Find anything else?" Remington inquired, knowing the real reason Laura had taken the children to the gazebo.

"As a matter of fact," Laura began but Danny cut her off. "Aunt Laura found some keys in the jar. I wonder what they go to," he announced.

Remington raised his brow inquisitively, waiting for Laura to explain. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and dropped them into his open hand. "I think I found the key to our mysteriously locked room and possibly to that chest as well. But I don't think we should bring the children up there to open it."

"No, later, we'll find some time. But really, did you find _anything_ else?" Remington implored. He was curious if she found any clues about the missing patron.

"I fleeting glance but that's all I got," Laura stated, her eyes flickering toward the children. "I was distracted."

"Oh?" Remington's brow shot up again.

Laura tapped his lips with her finger and whispered, "I don't think she's gone far. If I can get back out there later…"

Remington captured her hand with his and stated, "Not alone. Bring Murphy if you must but do not go alone. I'll keep everyone distracted in your absence."

"I don't need a babysitter, Mr. Steele," Laura snapped quietly, glancing at the children chattering noisily at the table.

"Not a babysitter, Laura," he snapped back. "I simply don't want to see anything happen to those lovely bones of yours. We're not entirely sure what is going on just yet, so, I'd rather you have Murphy there as a backup just in case you need him."

Laura glared at him, folded her arms indignantly and replied, "I can take care of myself!"

"You most certainly can, however, after what occurred just a few short weeks ago in that mine, I'd rather not leave anything to chance. Either Murphy goes with you or…" Remington's thought faded.

Laura stepped close to him and leveled her eyes on his, "Or what?" she challenged.

A slow smile spread across Remington's face as he said, "Or I'll tell Abigail exactly where you've been sleeping the last few weeks."

"I'll get Murphy," Laura resigned before storming out of the kitchen, leaving Remington staring after her retreating form.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Remington exhaled loudly before knocking on Abigail's chamber door. He had just explained to Donald his plan for the afternoon and after sending him and Danny down to the stables, he decided the best way to keep Abigail and Frances busy was to take them into town with the children to the dressmaker's shop. "Come in," Abigail called out with a brisk tone to her voice.

"Why, Abigail, you've managed to unpack everything already?" Remington questioned cheerfully as he pushed the door open.

"Yes, well, I wasn't about to wait around for Laura to come to help me," she snapped.

Remington steeled himself before he explained, "I was hoping to take Frances, the girls and yourself into town to see the seamstress. I've commissioned dresses to be made -"

"Why?" Abigail interrupted, her head turning with a snap in his direction.

"Why?" Remington squeaked, his blue eyes wide.

"Yes, why would you have dresses made for Mindy and Laurie Beth?" she questioned.

Remington fingered his bottom lip before replying, "Well, we're all here, together, the family, so Laura and I thought it would be wonderful to have some pictures taken. I happened upon the shop in town and thought it would be a… a… nice gesture, a gift… for the girls."

"Mr. Steele," Abigail began but this time it was Remington's turn to interrupt.

"Abigail, please, call me Remington. After all, we're practically family now," he implored with a smile.

Abigail's stern expression softened as did her tone as she said, "Remington, I just don't understand why Laura is off and about with Mr. Michaels and she has you here entertaining us?"

Remington sighed softly as he replied, "She's merely helping the local priest locate someone on the grounds. She'll be back soon and when she does, we'll all sit down together, I promise."

Abigail raised her shoulders in a slight shrug as she replied, "If you say so. In the meantime, I guess we should collect Frances and the girls."

Remington offered his elbow and together they found Frances, Mindy and Laurie Beth in Frances' and Donald's chamber, braiding Laurie Beth's hair. Remington explained their excursion into town drawing excited cheers from the children.

"But what about Donald? And Danny?" Frances asked, concerned about her son and husband.

"They've gone back down the stables to help my cousin, Christian. He promised to take them out for a ride around the grounds to exercise a few of the horses this afternoon," Remington assured her.

"Well, as long as they are entertained, I think a trip into town sounds nice," Frances admitted. "We can purchase a few souvenirs while we're there, some postcards maybe."

Remington nodded enthusiastically, "Sounds like an excellent idea. And I'll tell you what… anything you wish to purchase is on Laura and me… a thank you for joining us here."

Frances blushed as she said, "Oh, Mr. Steele-"

Remington raised one finger as he stopped her, "Eh, eh eh… Remington, please."

"Remington, of course," Frances breathed. "You don't need to do that for us."

"Need, no. Want, yes," Remington clarified. Not wanting to stall any longer, he hurried them along, "Come now, let's get a move on."

While Remington escorted his female companions into town, Laura and Murphy, along with Sherry, were jogging back down the trail toward the dilapidated gazebo. Murphy, still confused, asked, "Explain to me again where we are going?"

Laura rolled her eyes before stating, "To the gazebo. That's where I last saw Felicity."

"And why are we looking for Felicity?" Sherry asked.

Laura groaned inwardly, "Because Father Reeves believes she may be in danger." She rounded the bend to find the gazebo on her left, empty. Darting forward, she neared the spot she had seen Felicity and looked around. Finding nothing, she planted her hands on her hips and studied the surrounding area.

"Laura, how much to do you really believe this Father Reeves? I mean, is he credible?" Murphy questioned. He stopped beside her and stared at her as he waited for an answer.

Laura looked at him, and admitted, "We don't know much about him at all. He just came to us, asking for our help. If he came into the agency back home, would it be any different?"

Sherry raised her eyebrows at Murphy, knowing the answer to Laura's question. "No, no I guess it wouldn't," Murphy looked away. He took two steps further down the path and asked, "Okay then, which way did she move when you saw her?"

Laura pointed to the right, "This way." She paused then corrected herself, "No, more this way." She walked back to the bench near the gazebo and looked again, "No, more that way I guess." She stood beside Murphy once more and groaned, "Oh, it all happened so fast, I can't be completely sure now."

"But you're sure it was her?" Murphy asked.

Laura nodded sharply, "Yes, she ran when I called her name, so it was definitely her."

"Ok let's look around, maybe she dropped something, I don't know," Murphy suggested.

Laura walked a few steps further away, surveying the ground as Sherry took one side of the path and Murphy the other. After several minutes, Sherry called out, "I think she ran through here. These are fresh prints in the mud so…"

Laura laughed, "Let me guess, you've done some tracking in the woods?"

"Hunting actually, with my brothers, as a kid. I didn't like to shoot much but I could find anything once we caught the trail," Sherry stated.

Murphy put his arm around Sherry's waist as he gloated, "Don't let her fool you. She's a better shot than me at 100 yards." Sherry blushed at Murphy's compliment, looking down at the ground.

Laura, taking this a cue to change the subject, knelt down to examine the small footprints. "Well, they're not much bigger than mine so I guess we could assume it was her," she decided. Carefully avoiding the marks, Laura followed the trail through the overgrown bushes, Murphy and Sherry following closely behind. After several minutes, the trio emerged onto a gravel road on the edge of the Castle property. "Now which way?" Laura tossed her hands in the air and looked around.

Sherry studied the ground all around them and shook her head, "It's hard to say."

Not willing to give up, Laura pointed in one direction and ordered, "Murphy, you and Sherry go that way, see if you find anything."

Murphy narrowed his eyes. "And what are you going to do?" he snapped.

Laura thumbed her hand in the opposite direction, "I'm going to check out this way."

"Not alone you're not!" Murphy declared. "If you think I'm going to let you go alone, you better think twice. I'm not going to listen to HIM if something happens to you."

Laura rolled her eyes once more and declared, "I can take care of myself, Murph. I have for a very long time." Without waiting for a reply, she began walking away, searching the area for any signs Felicity had continued this way.

"Dammit! Laura!" Murphy whined as he ran after her, leaving Sherry alone in the middle of the road.

"I told you, Murphy, I can take care of…." Laura's voice trailed off as she noticed a small building, a thin line of smoke curling its way out of the chimney. She put her finger to her lips to silence him and slowly walked toward the edifice.

Murphy hissed out Sherry's name to get her attention, all the while keeping his eye on Laura. Sherry joined him quickly as Laura raised her hand to push the door open slowly. She stuck her head inside and found the building was no more than an old blacksmith's shop, complete with fireplace. The original contents had been cleared out long ago. In one corner was a pile of loose hay, covered by blankets for what appeared to be a makeshift bed area. A wooden table made of several planks and two sawhorses stood near the window. On the table, they found a large bowl and pitcher, several old plates, and a metal bucket filled with water on the floor beneath. The fireplace contained a few dying embers and a large pot, also filled with water.

"Well, whoever has been living here isn't here now," Murphy decided.

"Brilliant deduction, Murphy. I think we can all see that no one is here now. The question is, who's been living here," Laura snapped.

Sherry found a journal tucked under a blanket and opened it to the first page. "It says here, Father will never understand my relationship with Archie," she read.

"So, Felicity's been hiding out here. I wonder why?" Laura pondered. She stared at Sherry, bemused at the latter's growing absorption in the newly found journal, and asked, "Does it say what kind of a relationship they had? The way he described it, they met to pray in the gardens. Although I could swear I saw them hugging or kissing or something. I saw them from one of the upper windows..."

Sherry continued to read. She let out a low whistle as she shook her head and said, "Well, if they're praying as she describes in this journal, I want to belong to that church."

"Let me see that!" Laura snatched the journal from Sherry's hands and began to skim the pages. Her eyes widened as she read the intimate details of Felicity's descriptions. "Well, well, well, it seems Father Reeves has a bit of explaining to do! We should take this back with us," Laura stated as she tucked the book under her arm and headed for the door.

"Isn't Felicity going to know someone was here when she finds that missing?" Sherry asked.

Laura stopped in her tracks and turned around, contemplating what she should do. "Laura, I think we should leave it here for now. We know where this place is so we can always come back," Murphy reasoned.

"But what if she knows we're here now and she disappears completely?" Laura rallied.

Murphy planted his hand on his hip and leaned on the makeshift table. "And what if she finds this Father Reeves before we do and they both disappear? Then what?"

Laura inhaled sharply, removed the book from under her arm and tossed it to Murphy, "Fine, you win. Put it back, but as soon as we get some answers from Archie boy, we'll be back."

Murphy hid the book back under the blanket and announced, "Let's go before she comes back, and we have some explaining to do."

"But she's the one with the explaining to do!" Laura exclaimed as Murphy hooked her arm in his and pulled her toward the door.

"And we'll get answers from her, later. Now come on," he stated as he stuck his head out of the door and looked around. "The coast is clear, let's go." He pulled Laura outside, Sherry following close behind then yanked the door closed. The trio jogged back in the direction of the castle, following the winding dirt road until the impressive stone face of the building appeared around the bend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two hours later, Bernice followed the sound of giggling voices as she navigated the directions Micheline gave her. She knocked lightly before pushing open the door to Laura's room, "Knock, knock, anyone here?"

"Bernice! You made it!" Laura exclaimed. She ran across the room into the arms of her old friend. "You look wonderful!"

"So do you," Bernice hugged her again. She glanced up at Laurie Beth and Mindy modeling their new dresses. "You girls have gotten so big! It's been too long since the last time I saw you!" She looked across the room and saw Abigail sitting in a highback chair in the corner, holding a cup of tea. "Abigail, you're looking well."

Abigail smiled, "Thank you, Bernice. How was your flight?"

"Long," Bernice groaned, "But I'm not going to complain about my seatmate. Even in first class, it's amazing how many people you meet."

Laura laughed, "Let me guess, long dark hair, brown eyes, musician?"

Bernice dropped onto the edge of the bed, "Half right, he was a musician. A violinist to be exact. The greenest eyes I've ever seen, with the longest, darkest lashes. For a moment, I thought he was wearing mascara."

"Same ole Bernice," Laura teased.

They heard a rapping on the door just before Remington stepped inside. "Dinner will be served in a few minutes ladies if you'd like to join us." He scanned the room and noticed Bernice sitting on the bed. "Ahh, Ms. Wolfe, you've joined us I see."

Bernice rolled her eyes and groaned, "Some things still haven't changed. It's FOX."

"I know," Remington teased as he turned back to Laura and said, "I'll expect you all downstairs."

Dinner was a boisterous affair for everyone. Bernice and Murphy held the monopoly of the conversation as they tried to get caught up with Laura. At one point, Remington held his hands up and groaned, "I give up," before turning to Abigail. They held their own, quieter conversation until the last dish was finally cleared. When a satiated lull descended upon the gathering, Remington stood to command everyone's attention. Holding his wine glass high, he announced, "I'd like to make a toast."

"This ought to be good," Bernice snickered, earning a sharp glare from Remington.

Laura rolled her eyes and raised her glass first, the rest of their family and friends followed suit, including the children with their water glasses.

"I'd like to toast all of you for making this trip, here, to Ashford Castle," he announced.

"You mean we had a choice?" Bernice feigned shock. Murphy gave her a playful backhand slap on her shoulder which silenced her quickly.

Laura stood and raised her glass higher as she added, "And congratulations to you, Mr. Steele, on your inheritance of Ashford Castle." The group replied loudly with congratulations and similar praise before they sipped their drinks.

Remington placed his glass back down on the table and moved to stand beside Laura. "I have something else I'd like to add," he stated as he slipped one hand behind Laura's back and the other into his pocket. He could feel her tense under his hand, so, he skillfully turned her and stepped away from the table. He took her hand and lead her to stand near the fireplace beside him. "Could everyone join us, please?" he requested of the confused group.

He took Laura's hands in his as the group formed a semi-circle around them, the crackling fireplace beside them. Remington chewed on his lip nervously, took a deep breath then admitted, "I'm not very good with words so I guess I'm just going to say this from my heart."

Abigail reached over and grasped Frances's hand in hers tightly. Sherry leaned against Murphy, her head on his shoulder and Mildred elbowed Bernice with a wink.

Remington looked at the group then at Laura. He brought her hands together, kissed her forehead gently before he stated, "Laura, you know my early life was full of turmoil and I never really had a place to call home. I've spent most of my life bouncing from one place to another, never staying put for very long. That is until now."

"Oh, Rem," Laura whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"You, Laura, you helped make me the man I am today," Remington continued nervously.

"I'll say," Murphy muttered. Laura gave him a sideways glance at him, silencing him quickly.

"Go on," Laura reached up with one hand to caress his cheek with her thumb.

Remington closed his eyes briefly, concentrating on the heat of her hand on his skin. "Laura, you are my home, and beside you, with you, I am home. You are also my heart. Every time we are apart, I long for the time we are reunited. Without you, I am lost. It is your love and your light that helps me find my way home, so will you, Laura Elizabeth Holt, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Laura's eyes grew larger with each admission of his love for her. She was completely speechless, so, she responded in the only way she could, by pulling him to her, covering his lips with hers. When they finally separated, Remington slipped the ring he had hidden in his palm onto her finger. Laura could do nothing but stare at the exquisite piece of jewelry adorning her hand. She pressed her lips to his once more, oblivious of the slack jaws and shocked expressions behind them.

Remington could hear the light applause and soft cheers of the children before most of the other adults joined in. It wasn't until they separated and stood, holding each other, forehead to forehead when he heard Abigail clear her throat. "Laura," Abigail admonished, "I believe you owe Remington an answer."

Laura looked into Remington's warm blue eyes and stated loudly, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Remington pulled her close and kissed her once more, ignoring the cheers from around them. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder, did he finally release Laura to see Donald standing beside him smiling. "Well done, Mr. Steele. Welcome to the family."

Remington shook his hand and said, "Thank you, Donald." He relayed similar sentiments as everyone in the group took a few minutes to hug both him and Laura. Remington cleared his throat to get everyone's attention once more. With his arm slung low around Laura's waist he declared, "So now that it's official, let's say we do this here, in Ireland. Does anyone object to Wednesday evening?"

Abigail stopped admiring Laura's ring and eyed Remington. "Why do I get the feeling you've already planned this?" she asked suspiciously.

Remington pursed his lips, smiled and said, "Why Abigail, I may have had some foresight to possibly have a few arrangements in place should Laura agree. After all, Laura and I have been committed for quite some time now and we both care greatly for one another. We've invited all the people who are most important to us to Ireland. Why wait any longer?"

"Well, what about anyone else? Shouldn't Laura have some say in other guests she may want present at her wedding, too?" Abigail demanded.

Laura took a step forward and put her hands on her mother's shoulders. "Mother, I don't want a big wedding in Los Angeles or Connecticut, with hundreds of guests. What I want is exactly who we have, right here. The people we care about the most, the people who have been here, with us, supporting us. I don't need to be on display for your friends and Mr. Steele doesn't need to be gawked at all night either." She punctuated her last statement with a raised eyebrow when Abigail's mouth dropped open. Laura exhaled, leaned close and kissed her mother's cheek. "But, if you'd like, when we get settled, we can have a small reception back in LA," she added.

Abigail looked at Laura then at Remington and smiled tentatively as she said, "Well, if that's what will make you happy, I guess it will have to do."

"Yes, Mother, this is exactly what will make us happy!" Laura exclaimed as she hugged her mother once more. She turned to face Frances and said, "Looks like a trip to Dublin tomorrow for dress shopping."

"Momma, can I come too?" Laurie Beth asked, her brown eyes blinking inquisitively.

Laura bent down, eye level with the child and suggested, "Tell you what. What if I invite a little girl just your age to come over to play tomorrow morning before we go?" Laura watched as the child's eyes grew large at the idea. She held up one finger and reminded her, "Only if you can promise to behave while we're shopping."

"I'll behave, Aunt Laura, I promise," she whispered loudly before she threw her arms around Laura's neck and held her tightly. Laura squeezed the child before she released her to stand up.

Bernice took Laura's hand to examine her ring. "Well, well, well, Skeezicks, you've done good," she announced with a bob of her head. "But tell me the truth, is this castle really yours?"

Remington put his hand over Laura's and nodded, "Yes, Ms. Wolfe, it really is ours. You see, it was left to me by my uncle, the Earl of Claridge. He was my mother's half-brother and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't exist today. My mother met Daniel in England when she went in search of her brother."

"I can think of a few other reasons you may not really exist," Bernice muttered just loud enough for Laura and Remington to hear.

"Ah, yes, the simple matter of my name I believe you are referring to," Remington whispered back. "Well, according to my birth certificate of which I can provide for you, my name is Remington Chalmers Steele."

Bernice looked at Laura and asked, "Is he for real?"

Laura smiled, her dimples deep and her brown eyes flashing mischievously, "He really is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that night, Laura tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed. She pushed up onto her elbow, punched the pillow a few times before groaning, "I can't do this anymore." She threw the bedcovers off, shoved her feet into her slippers and pulled her robe on. "I don't have to sleep in here, alone. I can just walk right upstairs, slip right into bed with Rem and no one would be any the wiser," she muttered softly as she crossed the room and opened her door. She didn't get very far before she heard Abigail calling her.

"Laura, where on Earth are you going at this time of night?" Abigail questioned firmly.

Laura groaned and slowly plastered a smile on her face as she turned to face her mother. "I was just getting a drink. Some warm milk perhaps. With all the excitement, I'm having a hard time sleeping," she stated.

Abigail studied Laura for a minute before she asked, "Running off for a little midnight rendezvous with Mr. Steele?

Laura's hand snaked along her neck to massage the tightening muscles in her neck as she tried to deny her mother's accusation. "No, Mother. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Laura, let me just give you one little piece of advice that I gave Frances when she told me she and Donald were going to get married. You can't give in to their every whim. Call me old-fashioned but there's nothing wrong with waiting until your wedding night," Abigail stated firmly.

"Mother!" Laura's mouth dropped open. "I'm a grown woman, for crying out loud. I can make my own decisions and if I so choose to spend time with Mr. Steele like _that_ then it's my choice."

Abigail rolled her eyes as she replied, "Laura, when are you ever going to learn. He's not going to want the cow if he can get the milk for free. Look at Wilson… now, there's a perfect example for you. You two were heading in the right direction, then he moved in and then what. Six months later he was gone like the wind, just like your father. He got what he wanted then, poof."

Laura massaged her forehead and uttered, "Wilson was a fool. He doesn't hold a candle to Mr. Steele." She held her breath then blew it out swiftly as she said, "I'm going back to bed."

Without waiting for a reply, Laura stormed back to her room. She was closing the door as she heard Abigail exclaim, "One day you'll thank me." Laura closed her door with a soft bang.

Early the next morning, Remington sat at the dining room table sipping his coffee. He snapped the newspaper open as Mildred entered the room, Abigail and Frances in tow. "Good morning, Boss!" Mildred announced cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, Mildred, I did not sleep well," he admitted. "Have you seen Miss Holt this morning?"

Mildred smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Miss Holt is on her way down as we speak. She is in the same mood as you."

"I am not-" Remington sputtered as he spilled his coffee. He grabbed his napkin and daubed at the dark liquid as he continued, "I am not in a mood, as you so succinctly put it. I was simply a bit restless last night, that's all."

"Well, maybe a hearty breakfast will help cure that," Mildred laughed.

Laura appeared in the doorway, a scowl on her face, "Where's the coffee?"

"Good morning, Miss Holt. Coffee isn't nearly as strong as it should be this morning, I'd say," Remington stated.

Laura stopped beside him, kissed him on the temple and muttered, "You, too?" Remington caught her head and attempted to pull her closer for another kiss when he heard Abigail clear her throat and Laura groaned. "Good morning, Mother. Are you ready for a trip to Dublin this afternoon? Mr. Steele pointed out last night I'm in need of a wedding gown and I know just the store to get one," Laura attempted to sound pleasant.

"What about Mr. Michaels? Or Donald?" Frances interjected.

Remington folded his paper, looked in Laura's direction and stated, "I have plans for them. Don't you worry, my dear, Frances. We are going to have a conversation with someone in town while you ladies are indulging in some retail therapy."

Frances looked around the room then decided, "Danny is not going to want to go shopping."

Remington smiled, tipped his head to the side and announced, "Actually, young Daniel has been down at the stable since he wandered down this morning. And before you get worried, the cook sent him with a large bag of scones. He hit it off quite well with my cousin's boy, Christian, so he's going to be well looked after."

Laura gave Remington a squeeze before sitting beside him at the table. Abigail sat beside her and asked, "Will we be needing a chauffeur to get to Dublin?"

Laura sipped her coffee and shook her head, "No, Mother, I'll drive. I've already been there a few times now."

Abigail couldn't hide her surprise when she asked, "You're confident you can drive there?"

"Abigail, I'd like to point out, Laura's driving skills have improved remarkably since the last time you came to visit. Even I'm not afraid to let her drive," Remington laughed.

Abigail straightened her spine and stated, "I'll be the judge of that."

Two servants entered the room carrying trays of covered dishes which they quickly distributed to everyone seated. Donald and the girls soon arrived followed by Bernice, Murphy, and Sherry. The servants brought out meals for everyone and it wasn't long before hums of appreciation were heard.

Once the remaining dishes were taken away, Remington announced, "Miss Holt, could I have a word with you, privately, before we go our separate ways this morning? In my office, perhaps?"

Laura knit her brow together for a moment, quickly recovered and stated, "Of course, Mr. Steele. Excuse us for a few minutes, please."

She followed Remington up the stairs, expecting him to head into the study. Instead, he continued to their bedchamber where he closed the door and twisted the lock the moment Laura stepped inside. He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips with his without a word. He kissed her until they were both breathless, then, resting his forehead against hers he stated, "My God, Laura, I missed you last night. I barely slept a wink."

"I missed you, too, Rem. I tried to come up here, but I told you my mother would know and sure enough, I was barely out of my room and there she was, practically waiting for me in the hall," Laura explained.

Remington kissed her forehead and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to ride this out then. It's only two more nights then she can't say a word because we will officially be Mr. and Mrs. Steele."

Laura rubbed her hands up and down the planes of his back as she held him close. "It's not going to be easy," she whispered.

Remington grinned, "Well then, our reunion will be worth the wait then, love. Now we best return before Abigail comes looking for you."

Laura leaned back, narrowed her eyes and asked, "So, what do you have planned for today?"

Remington puckered his lips and explained, "I figured I would take Murphy and Donald over to have a chat with Felicity's father. See what he has to say. Then, maybe another conversation with Father Reeves."

Laura kissed his lips, tapped his arms with her hands and agreed, "A solid plan, Mr. Steele."

"Let us return to our guests, shall we, Mrs. Steele?" Remington reached for the doorknob slowly.

Laura shook her head and reminded him, "That's still Miss Holt for our guests, don't forget."

Remington swallowed slowly, a sly grin appearing on his face as he leaned close and whispered, "Well, then, Miss Holt, I can only anticipate the moment we can end our secret marriage with bated breath."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Mr. Banks?" Remington called out. He was standing on the steps of a small, ramshackle house in a poorer section of town with Murphy and Donald.

"Do we really need to talk to this guy?" Donald asked nervously as he watched a small group of boys eyeing them from across the street.

Remington fingered the toothpick in the corner of his mouth before he replied, "Donald, ignore them. Yes, in order to help Father Reeves, we must determine the pulse of Mr. Banks. From what we were told, he's rather a hothead, especially when he's been drinking."

Murphy snorted beside him as he glanced through the dirty window, "Here he comes and from what I can see, he's already half in the bag."

From inside the small house, they heard thumping as Ed Banks stumbled against a chair before hitting the door with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, who the hell is bangin' on my door?!" he snapped through the closed door.

"I'm Remington Steele, Lord of Ashford Castle," Remington announced, watching Murphy roll his eyes over his full title.

"And what do I care? Why are you here?!" Ed demanded.

Remington ran his hand through his hair, glanced at Donald and stated, "Well, sir, we're here to talk to you about Felicity."

"Bah," Ed barked. Donald raised his shoulders and turned to start walking back to the car. He paused when he heard thumping at the door and creaking as the door swung inward. Ed Banks stood before them, squinting his eyes in the bright light. He was dressed in a ripped, slightly stained T-shirt and dirty, paint-splattered pants, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "What do you know about my Leecy?" he demanded.

Donald took one step to the right, planting himself directly behind Remington, in the event Mr. Banks were to charge or swing or something equally violent. Murphy took one look at Ed, then a second look at Remington and took a step closer to Donald, deciding quickly he had the right idea.

"Mr. Banks, sir, do you know where your daughter is?" Remington asked as he leaned onto one hand on the doorway, seemingly unaffected by Ed's demeanor.

"No, she's not here if that's what you mean," Ed barked. He took the cigarette and flicked the ashy head in Remington's direction. He took another long drag before exhaling the cloud of smoke.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Remington continued, ignoring the tendrils of smoke drifting in his face. He flipped the toothpick from one corner of his mouth to the other with his tongue.

"Bah," Ed barked once more. "A few days maybe, I don't know. Why? What does _your Lordship_ even care about my daughter anyway?

Murphy took a breath and stepped to the side and asked, "Does the name Father Reeves mean anything?"

Ed slammed his hand off the doorway with a loud band. The three men jumped unconsciously. Donald reached out and touched Remington's shoulder in fear. Remington glanced at the fingers curled onto his shoulder before he looked back at Ed. "I'll take that as you're familiar with the good Father, then."

"Good Father, nothing. He's poison and my daughter is completely tainted by him. I tried to beat it out of her and that didn't work so I guess I need to eliminate the source of her venom," Ed stated gravelly.

Donald blinked several times as his words set in. He released Remington's shoulder and stepped into Ed's view as he asked, "Wait, so you beat your daughter? Because of Father Reeves?"

Ed glared at Donald as much as his bloodshot eyes allowed, "What do you know about my daughter? Nothing! And he's corrupted her completely… all that talk and discussion about God and Church."

Murphy did a double-take, completely surprised by Ed's admission, especially knowing what Felicity had written in her journal. "So you disapprove of their relationship?"

"What relationship? They meet over at that damn castle and pray. At least that's what she's been telling me," Ed snapped.

"I take it you're not a religious man, Mr. Banks," he stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

Ed spit on the ground, just missing Murphy's feet as he snapped, "That's how I feel about the Church. Now, get off my property!" He quickly slammed the door in their faces without another word.

Remington inhaled sharply, rolled the toothpick around once more then turned to face Murphy and Donald. He pinched toothpick between his thumb and index finger and pointed at Murphy, "Do you know something about Father Reeves that I don't know?"

Murphy looked surprised then leaned close to Remington and whispered loudly, "Laura didn't tell you about the journal?"

Remington narrowed his sharp blue eyes in Murphy's direction. "What journal? What are you not telling me, Murphy?" he demanded.

Murphy reached out and grabbed the sleeve on Remington's shirt. He pulled him to the car, Remington pulling his arm back all the way there. Donald, completely confused, simply followed along. Murphy released him and leaned back against the car and scrubbed his jawline with one hand. "So, Laura didn't tell you anything about the journal? What about the building we found?" Murphy questioned him.

"Murphy, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Remington asked, more frustrated than ever.

Murphy began to laugh, a few swallowed chuckles soon became uncontrolled full-bellied laughs. "She didn't tell you," he managed to get out.

Remington pursed his lips tightly as he asked once more, "Didn't tell me what?!"

Donald reached out and touched Murphy's arm, "I don't think Remington is playing games anymore. You better tell him whatever it is that you're not telling him."

Murphy got himself under control, leaned close and said, "Father Reeves and Felicity are doing a little more than simply studying the Bible. They've been… ah… getting to know each other a little more… carnally… if you know what I mean."

Remington covered his mouth with one hand then removed it to say, "You mean they've been…" He paused, twisted his mouth to the side for a moment then added, "Father Reeves and Felicity? And you're sure about this?"

Murphy nodded, "She wrote it all down in her journal that we found in a small blacksmith's shop near the gardens where they've been meeting."

Donald, still slightly confused, interjected, "Are you saying the priest and the parishioner are having sex?"

Now it was Remington's turn to laugh at Donald's naive reaction as he dropped his arm around Donald's shoulders and steered him around the car. "Donald, let's go get a pint and we'll explain it. Or rather Murphy can give us both all the gory details."

Donald opened the car door and leaned over the top before he asked once more, "Are you sure? The priest?"

Donald opened his door and slipped into the car as he said, "As sure as I can be. Otherwise, Miss Banks has quite the imagination."

Remington slid behind the wheel, started up the car and replied, "It appears we need to have another conversation with Father Reeves just to be sure. After we get that pint."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Remington drove toward Ashford Castle, silently seething over Laura withholding information regarding Father Reeves. It had been five years since the beginning of their relationship when she didn't trust him and he was merely a figurehead. She and Murphy would work cases around him, only giving him minimal information at best. But, after Murphy moved on, Laura's trust in him built to the point where they were truly partners.

Beside him, Murphy chattered away, telling Donald stories of cases he had solved in Colorado since moving there.

Remington scrubbed his face with one hand, the other gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Murphy, have you ever known Laura to withhold important information from you on a case?" Remington asked through clenched teeth.

"Laura? Withhold information? About what?" Murphy asked, his curiosity peaked.

Remington gripped the wheel several times before he said, "Well, it appears Miss Holt has failed to fill me in on the suspected relationship between Father Reeves and Felicity Banks."

Murphy laughed loudly, "Oh, that? Well, I'm sure she had a good reason for it if she did."

"But don't you find it odd, to say the least, that she didn't mention anything?" Remington groused.

Murphy laughed again, "Odd? No. I mean, there's no reason for her to hide the information so maybe she just forgot to mention it."

Remington scrubbed his face with one hand and said, " I guess I'll have to have a conference with Miss Holt to go over the facts of this case before we proceed any further." He turned into the long driveway of the castle and brought the car to a stop beside the massive stone building.

"I still can't believe this belongs to you," Donald exclaimed as he craned his neck to observe the birds flying high above the castle roof.

Remington placed his hand around Donald's shoulder and grinned, "Once Laura and I exchange our marital vows on Wednesday evening, she will officially become the Lady of the Castle as well."

Murphy chuckled from behind them, "And I'm sure she's going to love her new role just as much as you love yours, right, old chap?"

Remington rolled his eyes and dropped his hand from Donald's shoulder. "I need to find Laura and speak with her," he stated softly. He immediately began walking toward the large wooden doors when he heard children's laughter coming from the field near the barn.

"Donald and I are going to head inside for something to eat," Murphy called out but Remington ignored him completely.

Redirecting his path, Remington jogged toward the sound and found Laura leaning against the fence watching Laurie Beth and Piper chase each other through the field of wildflowers, Mindy hot on their heels. The three girls were laughing loudly as each time Mindy would almost catch one of the children, they changed directions on her. Beside Laura stood Frances and Abigail on one side and on the other stood Piper's mother, Jennifer and her grandmother, Ciara. Remington scanned the paddock behind them and spotted Christian, Pace, and Danny rubbing down a few of the horses.

Remington stepped between Laura and Frances and nodded at the paddock. "I see the boys have put Danny to work. I hope he doesn't mind."

Frances simply beamed at her son, "He's having such a great time, he doesn't even see it as work. He's trying to convince us to get a horse when we get back to California."

"Well, if we can be of any assistance with that…" Remington teased but it was Abigail that surprised him.

"If my grandson wants to learn more about horses and horseback riding, I'll find him some lessons," she stated.

Laura raised an eyebrow at Frances as they exchanged identical surprised expressions. "Mother, that would be a wonderful gift but entirely unnecessary," Frances refuted.

Abigail simply shook her head and replied, "Nonsense. Can't you see how happy he is? Now, I know I haven't spent as much time around the children as I should, so, if I can gift him with something that makes him that happy, why deny me?"

Remington pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly, "Abigail I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm sure there are small ranches not too far from Tarzana we could find for him."

Abigail smiled at him and said, "See, someone here has some common sense."

Remington slipped his hand around Laura's waist and laughed. "Thank you, Abigail. Now, I hate to drag Laura away but I must confer with her for just a bit," he informed the small group as he began to steer Laura away from the fence.

"But I was-" Laura began but Remington cut her off sharply.

"Now, Miss Holt," he snapped abrasively drawing a raised eyebrow from Frances. Realizing his tone was rather abrupt he covered up his mistake by adding, "We don't have much time before we must start preparing dinner."

Abigail turned and asked, "Are you cooking this evening, Remington?"

"Yes, I thought perhaps a homecooked meal by Laura and myself would be a treat for everyone which is why I must pull her away to discuss the menu. We won't be long, I promise," Remington explained.

Donald and Murphy appeared on the gravel road, heading in their direction. Murphy, a sandwich in one hand, asked, "Laura, do you know where Sherry might be?"

Laura blinked several times then replied, "I saw her heading into the library with Mildred earlier. They were discussing the history of the castle, I believe."

Murphy laughed loudly as he said, "She was trying to do research back home but couldn't find much. That brain of hers is never satisfied until she's found everything she can about a subject. She might be there all afternoon."

"Well, if we see her, we'll be sure to send her in your direction," Remington assured him as he continued to guide Laura toward the castle doors.

Laura twisted her head to the side and demanded between clenched teeth, "Where are you taking me?" Remington yanked the door open roughly and gave her a slight shove inside without replying. He pushed her up the stairs with one hand and into the study where he shut the door loudly behind him. Laura turned and faced him, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she snapped, "Mr. Steele, would you please explain why we are here?"

Remington massaged his forehead with his fingers and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about the relationship between Father Reeves and Felicity?"

Laura held her breath and stuttered, "Well… I… I meant to mention it."

"Meant to mention it, eh. You allowed me to question Ms. Banks' father knowing that little bit of information may have been relevant?" Remington twisted his jaw to the side in frustration.

Laura turned away from him and walked to the large windows on the far wall. "I didn't mean to not tell you. I just thought…" she trailed off.

"Just thought what, Laura? That I would figure it out on my own? Because I didn't. That Murphy would tell me? Because he didn't," Remington snapped. "Speaking of which, I'm more than slightly frustrated that he knew in the first place."

Laura turned back to face him, leaning against the windowsill as she said, "Sherry knows also. It was in Felicity's diary that we found."

"And where is this so-called diary?" Remington demanded. He tucked his hands under his arms in frustration, his exposed thumbs twitching against his chest.

"We left it where we found it so Felicity wouldn't know that we found her hiding place. We didn't want to scare her away," Laura informed him. She studied Remington's face and finally stated, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous that Murphy knew something you didn't."

Remington opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally stuttered out, "Jealous? You think I'm jealous? Of Murphy, of all people?"

Laura pushed off the windowsill and took two steps in his direction. "Yes, I think you are jealous that Murphy and I were working together again to help solve this case," she stated.

"Laura, I can't believe you think that I would let Murphy get under my skin after all this time?" Remington replied aghast.

Laura took two more steps closer to him and continued, "I do. Since Murphy arrived, you've done everything you could to rub him the wrong way."

Remington swiped at his mouth and shook his head, "I don't believe you."

"You mean you haven't tried to tease Murphy about your name, now that is really is your name?" Laura challenged.

"No," Remington stated firmly.

"And you haven't been acting like 'Your Lordship' more so than you did before he arrived?" Laura took another step.

Remington, calculating the distance between them as a grin slowly spread across his face, replied again, "No."

One more step and Laura asked, "And you can honestly say you haven't once tried to flaunt the fact that you and I are actually married or getting married?"

Remington closed the gap between them with two long strides, quickly slid his hand along her jawline until his fingers were buried in her hair before he pulled her lips to his in a kiss. Laura tensed initially but quickly melted under his touch. She sighed into his mouth as her body immediately responded to his. Remington ended the kiss and whispered against her lips, "No."

Laura sighed once more, "Well, I hate to break this up, Mr. Steele, but we still have lots to do before Wednesday."

Remington bobbed his head several times, annoyed at the fact their time together was getting cut short. "Once again, we must take a divide and conquer approach. You and the girls shall head to Dublin for the perfect dress while Murphy and I see if we can locate Archie boy."

"What happened to calling him Father Reeves?" Laura asked, confused.

Remington gave her lips a peck before stating, "Archie doesn't deserve the title Father if what you described is truly happening. So, Murphy and I will track him down, you go shopping with your Mother."

"How about YOU go shopping with Mother and I'll track down Archie," Laura suggested.

"Uh, uh, uh, love. It's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding, remember," Remington teased.

Laura rolled her eyes and resigned, "Fine, I'll go shopping, you find Archie Reeves and find out what the hell is really going on."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Everyone ready?" Laura asked the occupants in the van. She twisted in her seat to survey everyone. Abigail sat beside Laurie Beth and Mindy in the middle row, Bernice and Frances chose the back row, leaving Sherry to sit in the passenger seat beside Laura. "Seatbelts on?" Laura asked again.

"All ready back here," Frances announced in a happy sing-song voice. "I'm so excited we are heading into the city this afternoon. Are you sure Remington isn't going to be upset if you're not here to help him make dinner?"

Laura smiled, her dimples deep, as she slowly pulled the van out of the parking garage and headed to the street. "No, we had a nice discussion inside and he decided he would have Donald and Murphy help him instead."

"As long as Murphy isn't allowed to touch anything more than the salad, dinner might be salvageable," Sherry teased.

"My Donald isn't much better most nights but he can whip together something in a pinch," Frances admitted.

Mindy shook her head and admitted, "No, he can't. Daddy just orders pizza when you're not home and hides the boxes, so you won't see them."

"Yeah, with pineapple," Laurie Beth interjected. "Aunt Laura, why did we have to leave Piper? Why couldn't she come with us?" the child asked sadly.

Laura glanced into the rearview mirror at her youngest niece, "Well, Piper's mom had an appointment this afternoon and she doesn't drive."

"But why couldn't Piper come with us?" Laurie Beth asked as her bottom lip began to quiver.

Abigail patted her leg gently and said softly, "You'll get to play with her again tomorrow. I invited them again, just for you."

Laura looked up again, surprised at her mother's actions, "You did?"

"I did. How could I not? Piper and Laurie Beth were playing so well together and they just looked so happy running around… well, I just thought it would give the children something to do while you and Remington attended to any last-minute plans for the wedding," Abigail explained.

"Well, thank you, Mother," Laura stammered. She was left speechless as she navigated to the highway that would take them straight to Dublin. She smiled as she listened to her sister and Bernice oh and ah over the countryside views they drove past and her mother pointed out scenic points to the girls.

"Mum seems to be lightening up a bit," Sherry whispered as she leaned close to Laura to adjust the radio.

Laura glanced in the rearview mirror again and caught her mother smiling happily, her arm around Mindy as she pointed to a flock of sheep on a farm nearby. "I think so too. Must be the fresh, country air," Laura whispered back.

Sherry found a popular radio station and soon, everyone in the van was laughing and singing along. Laura pulled into a parking spot in front of the dress shop she and Sarah had wandered into just a few short weeks before.

"Aunt Laura? Do they have a bathroom here?" Mindy asked quietly as they climbed out.

"I'm sure they do. And we shouldn't be here long. I was here a few weeks ago with a friend of mine and saw the perfect dress. I just hope it fits because we don't have time for alterations," Laura stated.

"What's an alter-dation?" Laurie Beth piped up. She slipped her small hand into Laura's, her green eyes blinking expectedly.

Laura held the door open for everyone to file in and explained, "An alteration is when you have to make the dress fit because it might be a little too big or a little too long."

"Oh," Laurie Beth replied. "You mean like when Uncle Splat took us to that nice lady in the stone house and she had us put our new dresses on?"

Laura tapped her niece's nose with one finger and replied, "Exactly like that!" She held back her laughter at the children's new nickname for Remington. She followed everyone into the shop and looked around, scanning the racks for the white and green dress she had seen.

"Can I help you find something in particular?" the older shopkeeper asked.

"My daughter needs a wedding dress," Abigail declared.

The shopkeeper smiled, "Well, she's come to the right place. What kind of dress might you be looking for?"

Laura continued to scan the racks for any hint of the green ribbon. She exhaled, "I was here a few weeks ago and you had a dress-"

"The shop is filled with dresses, Laura. I think you might need to be more specific," Frances pointed out. She raised her hand and called to Mindy, "I see the restroom, over there." Mindy rolled her eyes in embarrassment but quickly scooted in the direction Frances pointed.

Laura brushed a loose strand of hair off her face and began again, "You had a dress, it had green ribbon and embroidery on it. It was in the window." She turned and pointed to the last mannequin in the display window. "Over there I believe."

"Ah, yes. I know the exact dress you are referring to," the shopkeeper stated. "I'll get it for you." She disappeared behind a curtain in the back corner of the shop and returned a few minutes later, carrying the gown.

"Laura, that's stunning," Bernice gasped.

"I'll say. You're going to knock Remington's socks off in that," Sherry whistled.

Laura blushed crimson before she said, "That's only if it fits." She fingered the material, examining the delicate embroidered pattern on the skirt.

"Well, let's try it on. I had another lass try it but she was a little too thick if you know what I mean. This dress is made for someone of your shape, thin but not too thin, proportionate without being too busty," the shopkeeper explained.

Abigail nodded, "That's my Laura… thin and not so busty."

Laura grimaced, "Thank you, Mother, for that… accurate description." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Let's see if it fits!" Bernice pushed Laura in the direction of the dressing room. "I'll help you!" She put her arm around Laura's shoulders and tucked their heads together as Laura mouthed _thank you_.

"I'm just going to browse the rest, just in case that one doesn't fit," Abigail announced. "Would you like to help me?" she asked Laurie Beth. The child nodded her head enthusiastically.

In the dressing room, Laura stepped out of the slacks and shoes she was wearing and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Bernice held the dress out for her to step into and carefully zipped the small hidden zipper on the side. "The bra has to go," she stated as she plucked at the straps on Laura's shoulders.

Laura shimmied out of the bra and tossed it onto the pile of clothes on the chair. She held onto the bodice of the dress, turned slightly to the side and sighed, "It's too big in the top. It's never going to work."

The curtain whipped open behind her, scaring Laura and Bernice. "There's a secret with this dress. Hold tight, lass," the shopkeeper stated. Laura suddenly felt the dress getting tighter around her ribs and torso. "There, just a little tug on the corset ribbons and it's like this dress was made for you."

Laura released her arms and smiled as the dress stayed in place. She stood on her tiptoes to judge the length but the shopkeeper smiled once more. "You've forgotten your petticoat and heels," she reminded her.

Laura and Bernice laughed when a white fluffy underskirt appeared along with several pairs of simple white satin heels. Several minutes later, Laura inhaled happily. "Ready?" Bernice asked. Laura simply nodded before Bernice slipped through the curtains and announced, "It fits!"

Laura stepped into the small waiting area where Abigail and Frances stood with the girls, Sherry watched from the other side. She walked in a slow circle, modeling the features of the dress that drew her attention the first time. The wide swatch of green ribbon along the waist that fell in long thick, embroidered tails on the back of the dress, accented with a thin green embroidered ribbon along the top of the bodice. "Well?" Laura asked when she finished her circle.

"It's only missing one thing," Abigail announced with tears in her eyes.

"What's that, Mother?" Laura asked, surprised by the emotions she was feeling.

Abigail lifted a small head wreath veil complete with thin green ribbons. She placed it on Laura's head and said softly, "Now you're perfect."

The shopkeeper smiled and added, "A dress fit for a princess!"

"How about the Lady of the castle?" Laura teased, drawing giggles and laughter from around her and a bewildered expression from the shopkeeper.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well, since _Father_ Reeves appears to be MIA as well, we might as well get to the business of preparing the meal for this evening," Remington declared after the three men spent an hour searching the castle but they were unable to locate Father Reeves. He then made a quick trip into town for supplies while Murphy and Donald continued to search the grounds, starting with the area near the gazebo.

Murphy leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms folded across his chest. "How did I let you rope us into helping you make dinner?" he groused as he watched Remington unpack the bags and boxes they had just carried in from his trip to the market.

"Because you want to make Laura and Sherry happy, that's how," Remington pointed a bundle of celery in his direction before dropping it onto the counter with a laugh.

Donald reached into one bag and pulled out several heads of Romaine lettuce and three onions. "The trick is, Steele, to find the best takeout place in the area, and hide the evidence," he laughed.

"Ah, yes, Donald, but when one can dazzle one's wife with a brilliant meal concocted by one's own hands, there's something truly magical in how her appreciation is expressed," Remington teased with a wink. He laughed loudly at the pinched expression on Murphy's face before he tossed the box aside and clapped his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road. The ladies should be back anytime and I'd like to have this place filled with delicious aromas." He handed each man a knife and stated "The salad. I'm sure you can handle that."

"Another chef-d'oeuvre emanates from hands of the master, eh Mick?" a familiar voice drifted across the kitchen.

Remington looked up to see his old friend, Monroe strolling into the room, a tall, striking woman at his side. "Monroe? You son of a…. I thought you wouldn't be arriving until later tonight," Remington hugged him.

Monroe tapped his back several times and explained, "Karina and I found an earlier flight, with better accommodations, so here I am." He stepped back and reached out for Karina's hand, "Mick, I'd like to introduce Karina Jacobs. Karina, my old friend, Mick."

Remington took her long, elegant fingers in his and gently brushed his lips across her knuckles, "A pleasure. Anyone who can capture Monroe's heart is the rarest of gems."

Karina nodded gently and stated, "It is my heart who has been captured." She slowly pulled her hand away, her dark eyes keeping contact with Remington's blue ones.

Monroe cleared his throat with a deep chuckle, "Mick, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to freshen up after our long flight."

Remington nodded, "Of course, of course. I'll have Mickeline show you to your room."

Several minutes later, Remington, Murphy, and Donald were busy dicing and slicing the vegetables for the soup and salad for the evening meal. It wasn't long before Remington had the soup ingredients in the large pot on the stove and he was moving onto preparing the meat for the main course.

Monroe appeared again in the kitchen, minus his suit jacket, where he began rolling up his sleeves. "So, what can I help with?" he asked, surveying the ingredients on the counter and table.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Remington laughed.

"To help prepare a meal that could rival the finest chefs all over Europe? No, my friend, I couldn't resist," Monroe joked.

Remington glanced around and pointed to the stack of fruit on the table. "How about one of your world-famous fruit tarts for dessert perhaps?" Remington suggested.

"With a little ricotta? A new twist on an old favorite," Monroe stated.

Donald hummed happily, "I'll try that!"

"Yeah, what other ideas have you got?" Murphy asked.

Monroe examined the other ingredients and suggested, "A triple berry pie perhaps? Or sticky toffee pudding?"

Remington nodded, "Whatever you decide will be wonderful."

The four men spent the next ninety minutes cooking and baking amongst the laughter and stories being told. Several times, Donald leaned close to Murphy and asked, "Is that the truth?" Murphy would simply nod or shrug his shoulders and shake his head, unsure.

Dinner was just about ready when they heard Laurie Beth's giggling voice calling out, "Uncle Splat? What smells so good?"

The three men in the kitchen with Remington all looked at him and asked, "Uncle Splat?"

"It appears the children have taken the liberties of choosing the moniker after my unfortunate accident with the mud puddle," Remington explained. He smiled as Laurie Beth entered the kitchen, Frances followed close behind. "We are making dinner, love. But you are just in time to check to see if your father has done a good job cutting the vegetables. We have a full tray all ready for little fingers to snack on if you're hungry." He lifted her up onto his hip so she could peer at the elaboratively arranged tray.

"Mmmm," Laurie Beth hummed. "Can I have one… just one… carrot please?" she asked holding one small finger up, touching the tip of Remington's nose with it.

Remington grinned and declared, "Only if you tell me if Auntie Laura found a dress today."

"She found a princess dress," Laurie Beth declared before she delicately removed her prize off the tray.

Remington laughed as he carefully lowered the child onto her feet, "Oh, she did, did she?"

"The dress is beautiful and Laura looks stunning in it. You will be so pleased. I never thought my little sister would be getting married, much less in a castle in Ireland," Frances sighed. "Come now, Laurie Beth, let's leave the adults to finish up."

"Frances, would you be so kind as to bring this tray into the other room for me?" Remington requested. Frances nodded with a smile as she carefully lifted the large tray off the counter.

"I'll get the door," Laurie Beth shouted as she ran across the room to the large wooden doors. She held it wide open until Frances stepped through, disappearing into the next room

Remington laughed at the spectacle, "Donald, I don't know how you do it with that one?"

Donald laughed along with him, "She's a handful, I tell you. Not quite as much as Laura was at the age from what I've been told, though."

Remington clapped his hands together, "Yes, well, let's get the table set. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes and we don't want to keep the ladies waiting, now do we?"

"Have you seen Danny since we've returned?" Donald suddenly asked.

Remington paused, his eyes shifting to the side, scouring his memory of the last few hours. "Come to think of it… no," he admitted.

"Young Master Daniel is sound asleep in the gallery, last time I checked," Mickeline announced as he stepped into the kitchen, overhearing their conversation from his office. "He's been there since just before you returned. I thought it was best to let him sleep. Christian had him mucking stables along with Pace for a good portion of the afternoon."

Donald's eyes widened, "I'll get him. If Frances finds out he's been asleep for hours, she'll kill me. Which way to the gallery?" He looked from one doorway to the other then back at Mickeline.

"Follow me, sir," Mickeline waved his hand in Donald's direction as he left the kitchen through a side door.

Monroe wiped his hands on a dishtowel hanging off his shoulder and asked, "So, Mick, what do you have planned for later this evening?"

Remington carefully lifted the roast out of the oven and rested it upon the stovetop. "What do you mean?" he asked after carefully tasting a spoonful of fragrant gravy.

"Well, if I understand things correctly, you're in need of a gentleman's evening. A… ah… bachelor party I guess you would call it," Monroe explained. He grabbed a spoon and sampled the gravy himself. "A wonder of flavors, Mick. I don't know how you do it!" he declared.

"A bachelor party… yeah… that's a great idea!" Murphy agreed wholeheartedly.

Remington held up his hands and shook his head, "I don't know what you're thinking but Laura would have my head if we -"

"If we what? Played some cards... smoked some cigars… drank a little too much… Nothing more than a little harmless fun for the guys," Murphy stated.

Remington bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated the idea. "Nothing more than that?"

"We can even keep it here, at the castle," Monroe insisted. "I'm sure there's a game room of sorts we could use to isolate ourselves. Keep the noise to a minimum."

Remington scoured his chin as he thought, "A game room? Well, I haven't seen one yet but I'm sure there must be something like that. After all, what's a castle without a game room, right?"

"So it is decided, my friend. We can start the festivities after the children have retired for the evening… say around ten?" Monroe suggested.

"I'll bring the cards," Murphy chimed in.

Remington laughed, "I'll supply the cigars and scotch."

"What about Donald?" Murphy scratched his head.

"Donald can supply the snacks!" Remington teased as Donald walked through the door pushing a sleepy-looking Danny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Remington crawled into bed just before three in the morning, intoxicated and exhausted. He had spent the last four hours playing poker with Murphy, Donald, and Monroe. Even Mickeline had sat for a hand or two but quickly decided his playing skills were not up to par with the other players. Silently Remington had wished he had invited his cousin Paddy or some of the other cousins in the area but the last minute decision had clouded his mind. Thanks to Murphy, Remington's wallet was several hundred dollars lighter although his his heart was fuller than it had ever been. He passed out on the bed, still wearing the same clothes, Laura's pillow tucked into his arm.

Four hours later, Laura crept slowly into the dimly lit bedchamber where Remington slept. She climbed carefully onto the raised bed with the agility of a feline, stopping to watch him sleep. Remington was on his side, curled up against the pillow she would have been using if she had spent the night. His hair was disheveled, his face heavily stubbled, his mouth gaping open slightly emitting a soft snore.

Laura leaned forward and gently pushed an errant lock of hair off his forehead before she brushed her lips across his temple. Remington stirred only slightly, shifting his shoulder deeper into the pillow. Laura kissed his temple again, a little firmer this time before moving down the side of his face to tease the soft skin of his exposed neck.

"Laura…." Remington muttered sleepily. He pushed her away with the back of his forearm and hugged the pillow tighter beneath him. Laura giggled playfully as she kissed his neck again before taking his earlobe between her teeth with a gentle tug. "Laura," Remington whispered again. "It's not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm right now," he grumbled before smacking his mouth open and closed several times, "but what time is it?" He opened his bleary eyes enough to know it had to be early still by the amount of sunlight in the room.

Laura kissed his temple once more before she sat up and yanked the pillow out of his grasp. "It's just after seven," she announced and thumped him on the head with the downy bundle.

"Urgh," Remington groaned. He rolled on to his back and covered his eyes with his forearm. "Laura, what could be so urgent that you had to wake me at this ungodly hour?" he complained.

"We have so much to do today. I was too excited to sleep any more!" Laura exclaimed uncharacteristically. She thumped him once more with the pillow in an attempt to make him move.

Remington grabbed the pillow and tossed it onto the floor before rolling back over onto his stomach once more. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you've finished," he groaned.

Laura crawled across the bed and straddled him, sitting on his backside. She rubbed her hands up and down his side softly, earning a satisfied hum from the man beneath her. Her fingers found the ribs on his side and after several minutes, she began to tickle him. She gripped his hips tightly with her knees when he tried to buck her off.

Remington decided enough was enough and, although, his head was pounding from too much scotch the night before and a complete lack of sleep, he was going to play Laura's game only he was going to play to win. He pushed up onto his hands and shifted his hips, tossing a laughing Laura to the side. He quickly rolled over, captured her hands with his and pinned her onto the mattress. He leaned forward but instead of kissing her as she expected, he dragged his stubbled cheek across her chin.

"Ow, Rem!" she cried, trying to twist her chin away from him. "That feels like sandpaper!"

With a satisfied grin, Remington rolled back onto his side, fluffed the pillow and closed his eyes as he stated, "Then let me sleep for a few more hours and I'll be completely presentable, minus the sandpaper."

Laura groaned loudly, "Micheline informed me Father Michael was coming today to discuss our ceremony. And I thought maybe you'd like to check out the blacksmith's building where Felicity has been hiding out… unless you want me to take Murphy again."

Remington opened one bloodshot eye and glared at her. "Murphy, again? Really, Laura, couldn't you just wait it out, just a bit longer?"

Laura rolled onto her side, kissed his forehead once more and laughed. "Well, if you're too tired…" she teased as she pushed herself off the bed.

Remington groaned loudly, "Fine. You get the coffee and I'll take a shower. Oh, and bring me a couple of aspirin." He watched a lopsided grin spread across her face and added, "Laura, don't be fooled. I'm only doing this to make my blushing bride happy."

"And I'm sure my handsome groom will be very happy on our wedding night if we can get all the loose ends tied up before the wedding. So, coffee and a walk through the gardens this morning, Mr. Steele," Laura stated.

Remington pushed himself into a sitting position and puckered his lips, "Really? Do you have something particular in mind tomorrow evening?"

Laura leaned her hands on the edge of the bed, kissed him softly on the lips and said, "You're not going to know until we figure this all out. Now, shower. I'll meet you downstairs."

Remington bobbed his head, "Shower, right. Downstairs, got it." Laura left the bedchamber with a tinkling laugh as Remington padded his way into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, a clean-shaven Remington dressed in jeans and an untucked, light blue, button-down shirt arrived at his wife's side. "All right, Laura, show me the way," he stated with a quiet clap of his hands.

Laura handed over his coffee mug and stated, "This way, Mr. Steele."

Remington looked around them and asked, "Where is everyone this morning?"

Laura walked toward the large doors, held one open and waited until he passed through. Outside, in the early morning sunlight, she sighed happily. "No one else is awake yet. It's just us."

"The children?" Remington questioned after taking a sip of coffee. Laura simply shook her head. "Abigail?" he asked. Again, another shake only this one with a smile. Laura wrapped her hand around Remington's elbow and leaned against his shoulder with a happy sigh. "Murphy?" Remington asked once again.

"No Murphy, no Sherry, no no one," Laura declared. "Just you and me."

Remington stopped walking on the graveled path, spun Laura into his arms and smiled at her. "Just you and me?" Laura nodded, smiling back at him. Remington leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed against him, parting her lips. Remington hummed happily as he swept his tongue across hers, his body immediately responding.

"Can't you two get a room?" Murphy declared from their left.

Remington groaned, releasing Laura and muttered, "I thought you said no Murphy?"

"I didn't invite him to join us. I thought he was still asleep," she muttered against his neck. Stepping away from him, "Murphy… oh and Sherry. You're up early."

Sherry smiled, "I made Murphy promise me he'd go for a walk along the water this morning. We're not going to have too many more days here and from what the staff was telling me, early mornings are the most beautiful times to walk."

Murphy smiled at Remington's uncomfortable appearance and asked, "What brings you two lovebirds out this morning?"

"Actually we were heading to Felicity's current domicile," Remington explained.

Murphy's eyebrows raised, "Really? Do you mind if we join you?"

Laura groaned softly but smiled and said, "Of course. I wouldn't think of leaving you out on this, Murphy."

Remington agreed, "No, no, Laura's right. We would never think of excluding you from what could be a simple wrap up of this matter." He pulled Laura tightly against his side.

"Then it's settled," Sherry declared. The two couples began walking down the path side by side.

As they neared the delipated gazebo, Remington emitted a low whistle. "This is where they've been meeting?" he questioned while he scanned the overgrown area before them.

Laura tugged his hand to continue moving along, "The blacksmith's building is nearby." As an afterthought, she pointed to one of the benches and whispered, "That's where I found the keys."

Remington raised a eyebrow in her direction and puckered his lips. Leaning close, he whispered against he cheek, "When we return, I'd like to take a look at our mysterious chest."

Murphy glanced over his shoulder. He observed their close position and teased, "Don't you two get enough?"

Remington couldn't help the immediate response that slipped from his lips, "Jealous?"

Laura gave him a backhanded slap against his stomach and jogged ahead to find the small path in the brush. She waved the rest of the small group to follow her as they picked through the overgrowth to the gravel road on the other side. Remington surveyed the area and sniffed the air. "Smell that? Someone's burning wood close by."

Laura turned and immediately began jogging toward their destination. Remington easily caught up with his long strides, linked his arm through hers and stated, "Laura, slow down. No need to hurry. I don't believe Felicity is going anywhere, especially at this early hour."

Laura gave him a weak smile and said, "Nothing would surprise me at this point, Mr. Steele." The small group rounded the bend and the old stone structure came into view. Murphy and Laura took one look at each other when they heard a woman's voice crying out from inside. Without a word, the pair began running, full speed, leaving Remington and Sherry confused. They too began running quickly to catch up as Laura called out at the door, "Felicity?" With no reply, Murphy immediate took two steps back then rushed the door with his shoulder, easily snapping the flimsy catch on the door. He fell into the one-roomed building, Laura, Remington, and Sherry only a step behind him.

"Felicity?" Laura gasped as Remington declared, "Father Reeves!" Sherry's mouth dropped open and Murphy laughed nervously as they observed the young couple scramble to cover themselves on the makeshift bed.

Remington covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head, "I see you two have found each other once again. We'll… eh… we'll wait for you outside." He offered Murphy a hand to stand up and then proceeded to steer Laura and Sherry through the door.

Murphy followed, scratched his head and muttered, "I don't believe it. I see it, but I don't believe it."

Sherry placed her arm around his shoulders as she assured him, "It's perfectly natural, Murphy. He's a man, she's a woman. They have needs."

Murphy stopped and shoved his arms out at the open door behind them, "But he's a priest!"

Laura shook her head and stated, "Actually, he's not. Not yet anyway. He's still working on his final dissertation. He hasn't been ordained just yet."

Murphy opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it as Archie stepped outside wearing black pants and a barely buttoned shirt. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and stuttered, "I guess I owe you an explanation."

"That's for starters, mate," Remington snapped, annoyed. "How long has that been going on?"

Archie looked back at the partially open door and said, "Felicity and I have been seeing each other regularly for over a year. This… well… this has only happened a few times." He flinched when he saw Laura's eyebrows arch. "I really do love Leecy and I thought that if we did… this… then I could finally figure it out."

Remington bit his lower lip before he questioned firmly, "Figure what out? That you care for her more than the Church?"

"Exactly! I needed to know if what I felt for Leecy was stronger than my calling," Archie sighed, relieved someone understood. He opened his mouth to continue but stopped as Felicity stepped beside him.

Remington drew in a sharp gasp when he saw the yellowed, healing bruises on Felicity's face and an angry dark purple welt still visible on her arm, along with four distinct lines indicating where someone's fingers had gripped her tightly. "Archie didn't do anything wrong. I waited for him this morning in the garden at the gazebo, just like we usually did. I needed to know if this was going to be our last time together before he left," she whispered.

Laura reached out and rested her hand on Felicity's shoulder as she asked softly, "What do you mean, your last time together?"

Archie straightened his shoulders and exhaled before he stated, "I'm not going. I'm not leaving Leecy."

"What do you mean you're not going? You have to go!" Felicity cried.

"No," Archie shook his head and took her hands in his. "I'm not going. I'm staying right here with you. I'm going to marry you, Leecy Banks. And your father can't say another word about us or the Church or anything!"

Felicity threw her arms around Archie's neck and cried against his shoulder. Laura looked over a slack-jawed Murphy, a sappy, smiling Sherry, and a fuming Remington. "I think, Mr. Steele, that our job is done here. Now, I believe we have some other pressing matters to attend to today," Laura smiled. Without waiting for a reply, she linked her arm into the crook of his and dragged him away, leaving Archie and Felicity in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Murphy and Sherry entered the castle doors and found Abigail standing at the base of the stairs looking confused. "What's wrong, Mrs. Holt?" Sherry asked politely.

"I can't seem to find Laura or Remington this morning," Abigail explained. She cast her eyes up the stairs as if she expected them to walk down together at any time.

Murphy smiled, "We just left them, actually. We went for a walk in the gardens this morning. I believe Laura is checking out the path from the castle to the chapel. You know, making sure there's no obstructions or anything in the way."

"Obstructions? What kind of obstructions?" Abigail asked.

"I think what Murphy is trying to say is Laura wants to make sure there's nothing for anyone to trip on," Sherry elbowed Murphy playfully.

Abigail sighed with a soft smile, "Well, that's my Laura, always thinking of others."

Sherry stepped away from Murphy and linked her arm through Abigail's and suggested, "Let's see what the cook has on tap for breakfast this morning. Our walk has made me ravenous." Murphy fell in step behind them and soon the trio found themselves with fresh scones and coffee in the sunlit gallery. "Having breakfast in this room was a perfect idea, Abigail. It really is beautiful in the morning."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Holt, Mr. Michaels, Ms. Webster, Father Michael is here, however, I cannot seem to locate Mr. Steele," Micheline interrupted the small group.

Abigail smiled, "I believe Murphy and Sherry could find them quickly and I could keep Father Michael entertained while we wait for them to return."

Murphy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Abigail nodded, "Of course. I was hoping to chat with him, get to know the man that is going to bless my daughter's wedding. And I have an idea… something I was reading in the library yesterday, I'd like to discuss with him." She lifted her coffee mug to her lips and sipped the steaming liquid slowly.

Murphy looked at Sherry and stated, "Well, if Mrs. Holt wants to talk to Father Michael, I guess it's up to us to find Laura." Sherry nodded before the two of them disappeared into the hall.

Micheline stepped into the doorway and waved to Father Micheal to join them in the bright room. "Father Michael, I'd like to introduce Mrs. Holt, mother of the bride."

"Mrs. Holt, it's a pleasure to meet you," Father Micheal stated, taking her hand.

"No, Father, the pleasure is mine," Abigail assured him. She indicated the coffee tray beside her, "Coffee?"

"Please," Father Micheal replied as he made himself comfortable in one of the large, highback chairs. Micheline nodded at both of them before leaving the room.

"Father, how familiar are you with the hand binding ceremony?" Abigail inquired as she poured the aromatic liquid into another mug.

Father Michael smiled, accepting the steaming cup, "Quite well, actually. It's not uncommon for a bride and groom to perform the ceremony as part of their vows. It's the original concept of tying the knot."

Abigail exhaled with a smile, "Well, I'd like to include this as part of my daughter's ceremony however, I'd like to be part of it." Father Michael appeared confused, so she explained, "This entire wedding has been planned without my input, not that my daughter needs my input but I would like to do something… to show that I am in full support of this marriage."

"Ah, I understand. Typically, I would consult with the bride and groom, however, in this case, I will make an exception," Father Michael assured her.

"So, can we go over the actual details while we wait?" Abigail requested as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

While Abigail and Father Michael discussed the hand binding ceremony, Remington and Laura had managed to get the keys to the mysterious room where the child's chest remained locked. "Are you sure you want to do this now, Laura? I mean, couldn't it wait?" Remington groaned as she slowly pulled open the heavy wooden door.

"This key made getting this door open much easier, wouldn't you say," Laura teased, ignoring his groaning. She took the first two steps, paused and looked at him. "Coming?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," he grumbled and followed her up the dusty, cobweb filled staircase. "You know, this isn't much better the second time around," he complained again.

Laura dangled the keys between her thumb and index finger and said, "We're almost there and we can finally see what's in that trunk. It may have belonged to Eddie and he is your uncle which in turn means that you are entitled to everything in it. Who knows what treasures could be hidden inside?"

"Really, Laura, this is the chest of a child. You honestly think marbles and some toy soldiers perhaps, equate to a treasure? Have you learned nothing from our time together?" Remington groused.

Laura stopped on the stairs and turned to face him, "Yes, I've learned a treasure is in the eyes of the finder. One man's history is another man's wealth. And if that picture you managed to tug out of the chest is any indication, there may be more pieces of your mother's past as well."

Remington rolled his eyes and admitted, "You're right. Lead the way, Mrs. Steele."

Laura smiled and continued to climb. They arrived at the top and immediately opened the door where the chest awaited them. Laura dangled the keys once more and said, "Would you like the honor?"

Remington stared at the keys and for the first time in his life, he was truly nervous about what he might find. Hesitantly, he took the keys from her and crouched down in front of the small chest. He inserted the key, took a deep breath and slowly turned the iron shaft in his hand. With a solid scraping sound, he managed to unlock the chest. He sat back on his heels and wiped his face with one hand as he took a breath. Laura touched his shoulders and when he looked up at her she gave him an encouraging nod. With a deep breath, Remington lifted the lid and peered inside.

The first item that caught his attention was the ripped corner of the photograph he had found. He carefully removed it from the lid of the chest and smoothed the edges. Peering back at him were the young faces of Siobhan and Eddie. He handed the image to Laura and returned to the chest. He found several other photographs of the pair at various points around the castle grounds, including the gazebo and the stables. He flipped through the old black and white snapshots, taking in how much he really did resemble his mother and to some degree, his uncle. "The likeness is uncanny," Laura whispered from over his shoulder.

"Yes, well, now I understand why the Earl hesitated the first time we met. He must have realized who I was then, but I wasn't the man he was searching for. I wasn't his son," Remington surmised.

"No, but you were still family," Laura stated. "I guess it didn't matter in the end, though did it."

Remington handed the photographs and agreed, "No, I guess it didn't." He reached into the chest and pulled out a board game, a baseball mitt and an old ragdoll. "This must have meant something to him." He lifted the doll carefully, again, handing it to Laura. Under the doll was a small diary.

"I wonder who that belongs to?" Laura questioned softly. The pages were brown with age, the pen markings faded to brown.

"It's Eddie's. He… um… he describes the summer Siobhan came to meet him," Remington whispered as he skimmed the pages, carefully turning each one. "She was only six, Eddie was eleven. Oh dear me," Remington chuckled.

"What?" Laura implored.

"He's complaining about her. How she would challenge him daily to teach her things and he couldn't be bothered. He even goes as far as to say he gave her a fat lip and she got right back up without a tear," Remington paraphrased.

Laura exhaled, "Well if what Zach said was true, she was probably used to getting pushed around by her father."

Remington pressed his lips together angrily. He continued to read and noticed the handwriting changed dramatically from one page to the next. He narrowed his eyes and calculated the dates quickly. "He must have left the diary here and when he returned five years later, picked up where he left off." He continued to read, a smile slowly spreading across his face once more. "Siobhan returned to visit each day, much to her father's disliking. Eddie is now what, sixteen, almost a man. But he talks here about how all he wants to do is protect her. He must have seen the evidence of Keigan's abuse." He continued to turn the pages until he reached the last one dated the end of that summer. "His last entry he says he will return to keep Siobhan safe if it's the last thing he does."

"Well, you and I both know that didn't happen," Laura stated firmly. "I wonder what happened to Eddie, why he became the man he did."

"You mean when he became the same abusive drunk he insisted he was going to protect his half-sister from? Many things can change a man into that, Laura, but with Siobhan gone, Eddie gone, and now Daniel, we'll never know, will we?"

"What about Eddie's mother? Zach said her name was Amelia something or other," Laura asked.

Remington stood slowly, stretching his knees as he said, "I'm sure she's long gone as well, Laura. Why else would Eddie have left the castle to me?" He sighed softly and stated, "We should be returning to our guests, love. We have a lot to do today."

"We do. Mildred and I are planning on decorating the hall and the chapel," Laura informed him.

"What about your mother? Or Frances and Ms. Fox?" Remington gently reminded her.

Laura smiled, took his hand and gently pulled him to the staircase. "I plan on asking them for help, AFTER Mildred and I have the first table done. That way they can see my vision and understand what I want for a change," she stated.

"Ah, yes, the bride should get her way," Remington teased.

"I wouldn't call it getting my way. I just have an idea of how I want things to look. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? After all, it is our wedding," Laura retaliated.

Remington laughed lightly as he closed and locked the door behind them. He dropped his hand to the small of her back, guiding her down the hall. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I'm merely suggesting that, as the bride, you should indeed, have everything you want, your way. That's all." They navigated the halls and found themselves in the main foyer. Abigail's laughter drifted in their direction from the gallery.

"I wonder who she's talking to?" Laura questioned. Before she could walk away, Micheline appeared.

"Your Lordship, Mrs… no… um… Miss Holt," he stuttered, slightly confused.

"Yes, Micheline?" Laura replied, her attention still distracted.

Micheline ran his hands down the front of his vest nervously, "Mr. Steele, there is a phone call for you. Mr. Taylor from London. He says it's very important."

Remington raised an eyebrow, "I'll take it in the study."

"Good, sir. Mrs. Holt is in the gallery with Father Michael. He came to discuss the services for tomorrow evening," Micheline continued.

Laura looked at Remington and stated, "Divide and conquer once again, Mr. Steele. You talk to Mr. Taylor, I'll take Father Michael."

Remington leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. "We'll convene later to discuss." He walked briskly up the stairs to the study leaving Laura and Micheline.

"I'll transfer the call to his Lordship," Micheline muttered before he scurried back to his office, leaving Laura alone.

"Father Michael, here I come," Laura whispered before plastering on a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Laura found Remington sitting outside on a bench by the water's edge, just staring into the distance two hours later. She could tell by his posture he was upset as his shoulders were slumped forward and his elbows resting on his knees. She quietly sat beside him and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"How is Father Michael?" Remington asked softly.

Laura exhaled, "Fine. I told him we wanted to write our own vows and he agreed. He went over what to expect during the ceremony, that type of thing. I told him I wanted Donald to escort me down the aisle."

"Oh?" Remington stated, surprised.

"Well, I was thinking if my father was here… but he isn't. So, who better than Donald?" Laura explained. "Father Michael told me there's a part of the ceremony where the parents are involved… an Irish tradition he said."

Remington exhaled softly again, "Well, I'm sure Abigail will be happy with that."

"I think so. She was smiling when he left and I promised her I would bring her to the chapel this afternoon to start decorating. I was thinking of that wide ribbon Micheline found for me. Just something simple and a large bouquet of wildflowers on either side of the alter. I can have Mindy, Laurie Beth, and Piper help me pick them this afternoon," Laura stated.

"Excellent idea," he agreed quietly. Laura lifted her head and tipped it to the side, watching him. "Laura, do you remember last year when I was searching for myself?" he asked suddenly.

Laura sighed, "For four long months you were searching."

"Well, do you remember how Daniel and Felicia tried to pass me off as an assassin?" Remington continued.

"Yes," Laura nodded.

"Daniel took on the role of a disgruntled mine worker, black lung cough and all," Remington stated, his voice taking on a harsh edge.

Laura sighed again, "I remember. And it was at that time, we thought you might actually be the Earl's son."

Remington stood abruptly and asked, "Why didn't Daniel tell me then?"

Confused, Laura scrambled to her feet, "Tell you what?"

Remington studied the ground at his feet and asked, "Why couldn't he tell me he was sick then? We could have helped him, found better doctors, something."

Laura wove her hand into his elbow and leaned against him gently. "Maybe he didn't know how sick he was at that point?" she suggested.

"He knew. Damn it, he knew all along!" Remington scoffed. "Mr. Taylor informed me it was just about that time Daniel had my birth certificate done. He bought the building through an auction soon after. He had Mr. Taylor write up the bloody will for God's sake."

"Rem, I don't know what to say," Laura tried to comfort him but his anger began to take over.

"Daniel's been buying those gems for years, did you know that? Every single one of them was a true purchase from what Mr. Taylor said. Apparently, Daniel left him with an envelope that said he couldn't open it until after he spoke with me. In that envelope, were the details for every single gem purchased. Where, when, and how much he paid for the damn things," Remington snapped. Laura's eyes widened as he spoke, amazed at Daniel's forethought. "But you want to know what the real kicker is in all of this, Laura? What really burns me the most?"

"What's that?" Laura asked softly.

Remington swiped at his mouth before he stated, "Once again, Daniel knew all along and never told me, just like he knew I was his son, that the Earl of Claridge was my uncle and he knew the one thing I never did… the one thing I wanted more than anything… to know my mother and father. Instead, he let me believe I wasn't worth a damn by the people who should have protected me the most." Angrily, he shook off Laura's hand and took two more steps toward the water's edge. He exhaled a shaky breath and lifted his head toward the sky, blinking rapidly.

Laura took a step closer to him, touched his shoulder and said, "Rem, I know you haven't spent much time grieving Daniel and it's okay to be angry at him for the things he did but you have to remember, he did it all for you. He helped make you the loving, caring man you are today. If it wasn't for him, in a way, we never would have found each other."

Remington closed his eyes and allowed the tears to flow freely down his cheeks as he dropped his chin to his chest. Laura stepped in front of him to wrap her arms around his waist, holding him close as his tears became sobs and the dam of emotions he had been holding back finally broke. "Thank you," he whispered, his head buried against her shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me. Just remember, I love you and Daniel, in his own way, loved you, too," Laura assured him. When he finally settled she asked, "Did Mr. Taylor have anything else to say?"

Remington nodded, "He spoke with Katherine. She's...um… she's in full support of the foundation, of building a home for boys like I was. She wants to discuss the ideas with us soon. She even went as far as to tell Mr. Taylor she'd help pay for the renovations if we needed it. I guess Eddie explained who I really was shortly before his death, so she feels an obligation to help family."

Laura gave him a shy smile, "That's good news, isn't it? I mean, someone to help watch over things, right there in London, while we're in Los Angeles."

"I suppose," Remington shrugged his shoulders. He wiped his remaining tears away and said, "We should probably get back to our guests. We have a lot of work to get finished before tomorrow evening."

Laura pushed up onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. "We do, but I have a feeling everything we do isn't going to matter much. It's going to be all about you and me, not the decorations or the cake or -"

"The cake! Laura, we have to pick up the cake!" Remington remembered. He turned and began jogging along the gravel path, pulling her along.

Laura laughed at his sudden turnabout. "Wait, wait!" she called, pulling back on his hand. When Remington stopped, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Remington held her close, her body pressed against his, and deepened the kiss. "Why, Mr. Steele, it's been far too long since we've had a moment alone together like this," Laura teased between kisses.

"Hmmm, I agree, Mrs. Steele," Remington hummed before capturing her lips once more.

"Don't you two get enough?" Murphy teased from a distance.

Remington groaned and rolled his eyes, "One of these days, Laura… I'm telling you."

Laura chuckled against his lips and stated, "Just think, Mr. Steele, tomorrow evening we will have all night with no disruptions and no distractions."

"So I guess I best keep myself distracted for the remainder of the day, else I may be apt to abscond with you," Remington declared. He touched his lips with his fingers and sighed as Murphy got closer.

"How about a ride this afternoon? Christian and Pace are looking for volunteers to help exercise a few of the horses," Murphy asked when he got closer. "Monroe wanted to take a look at that colt, too, you told him about last night. Something about the profile and characteristics of the breed."

Remington nodded, "Ah, yes. The spirited one."

"Yeah. And Christian said something about someone named Alex coming today?" Murphy continued.

Laura smiled at the mention of Remington's second cousin. "You'll like her, Murphy. She's a spitfire for sure."

"Well then, it appears we have another full afternoon ahead of us," Remington nodded again. "Let's see what the cook has on tap for lunch then we'll head our separate ways for the remainder of the day, reconvening for our evening meal."

Laura and Remington followed Murphy back to the kitchen where the cook was just putting together a large serving platter of finger sandwiches with hand-sliced chips and salad. "I'll gather everyone else," Laura announced, leaving Murphy and Remington alone.

"So, Murphy, are you ready for tomorrow evening, to be our best mate, as it were?" Remington asked.

Murphy lifted a chip and examined it before popping the crispy potato slice into his mouth. "As ready as I'm ever going to be. I still can't believe all of this… not to mention you and Laura. I never saw it coming, not like this," he admitted.

"Well, I'm sure some part of you knew it would happen eventually," Remington offered but Murphy shook his head and replied with a solid, "Nope."

"Not even a little bit?" Remington asked, holding his fingers up to indicate something small.

"Never. I honestly didn't think you'd stick around this long. I figured once you got what you were looking for you'd be on the next plane to Singapore or Kuala Lumpur or Timbuktu for that matter!" Murphy stated firmly before slipping another chip into his mouth.

Remington put his arm around Murphy and stated, "I guess the only thing I was truly looking for was Laura all along, aye mate?"

Murphy shook his head and agreed, "You got that right."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The remaining hours of the day ticked by with a flurry of activity. Laura and the children ran through the fields of wildflowers, enjoying the warm sun as they collected flowers, not only for the chapel but for the tables of the ballroom as well. The gardener delivered two large bouquets of freshly cut yellow and white roses to the chapel along with several other varieties of flowers. He spent an inordinate amount of time explaining the importance of each species.

"Bells of Ireland will mean luck for the new couple along with Laurel for success in your new life together," he began. "Forget-Me-Nots are a symbol of true love. Ivy will help ensure fidelity within the marriage and we can't forget shamrocks! After all, this is Ireland!"

Laura smiled at him and looked at the large basket of flowers the children had collected.

"Ah yes, I see you've got Daisies in there… a sign of the beauty of the bride. Oh, and Lavender, pure devotion," he looked at the colorful collection. "Primrose as well. Eternal love from the gods that is. Well, I must be going but if you need some help, I'll be in the gardens. Everything is in full bloom now that the weather has finally turned our way and the bees are busy. I've begun rebuilding the beehives in the Northeast corner near the vegetable gardens upon Micheline's request. We'll have a new beachaire soon, thanks to FIBKA."

Laura blinked several times before she asked, "Beachaire? FIBKA?"

The gardener laughed, "Beachaire… the beekeeper. FIBKA is the Federation of Irish Beekeepers' Association. It was established back in 1881, so they claim, although, they were reconstituted in 1943. At one time, Ashford Castle was the largest distributor of honey in these parts, however, with all that's happened in the last sixty years… well, you can imagine what's happened to the hives."

"Really? And no one ever -" Laura began, however, the gardener cut her off, "No one ever did much they didn't need to do. Now, I must go. Have a blessed day, my lady."

"Thanks," Laura uttered as he stepped outside into the sun.

"Laura? Are you going to do anymore with these bows or are we done here?" Abigail asked with a smile.

Laura looked up at her mother, standing in the center aisle holding a stream of white ribbon, while colorful lights from the windows were dancing around her. "What do you think, Mother? Should we make the bouquets here or in the ballroom? We have more than enough flowers and wild grasses now."

Abigail sighed happily and stated, "Let's get your friends Sherry and Bernice to help in the ballroom."

"I would say we are done here for the moment then. Can you help me carry some of these?" Laura asked.

Abigail looked at the remaining ribbon in her hands. "Laura, have you thought about the bouquet you're going to be carrying?" She pulled the silky ribbon between her fingers as she carefully folded it up.

Laura bit the inside of her lip before hefting the large basket of flowers into her arms as Abigail lifted the roses. "Honestly, I haven't. I've been so busy thinking-" she began. She stopped when she saw Abigail nod knowingly. "What?"

Abigail held the door to the chapel open for Laura before they stepped outside back into the sunlight. "You've been so busy helping everyone around you, you haven't had time to help yourself, dear," Abigail stated softly. "You helped that couple find each other, you've helped Mickeline with some of his paperwork for the bank, you've helped your guests, showing everyone around the village and Dublin, but what you've failed to do, is think about yourself and the most important day of your life."

"Mother, I…" Laura tried to rebuke her statement but her voice faded when she quickly realized Abigail was right. They had been spending so much time with everyone else, she hadn't taken the time to figure out what she still needed to do for the wedding. She let out a deep sigh and stated, "You're absolutely right, Mother."

"I know," Abigail confirmed without elaborating. They followed the stone walkway back to the ballroom where Sherry had a small group of staff arranging tables and chairs. She stood off to one side, barking out directions. "Looks like your friend has everything under control in here," Abigail commented.

Laura nodded in agreement, "Better than I could do, I think." She lifted her chin and called out, "Thanks, Sherry. What can we do?"

Sherry turned her head in their direction, "Well, once these bozos get the rest of the tables in place, Mildred and Mickeline get back with the linens, we can start to decorate. Mickeline also managed to find that collection of small glass jars like you asked."

"We have the linens!" Mildred announced as she and Mickeline dropped the large bundles on the nearest table. "I'm telling you, Mrs. Steele, I never want to see another flight of steps again in my life. They need to add an elevator to this place, pronto!" Mildred moaned.

Sherry laughed loudly before taking the first tablecloth and snapping it open. "I think you're jumping the gun a little bit, Mildred," she said.

"Jumping the gun? How am I jumping the gun? We just climbed up and down three flights of stairs for these," Mildred shook her head, confused.

"I mean Mrs. Steele. That doesn't come until tomorrow night, remember," Sherry teased.

Mildred looked at her confused, then looked at Laura who stared back with one eyebrow raised. "Oh, right, right. Yeah, you know, I was just practicing in my head and it must have slipped out," Mildred explained with a waving gesture of her hand. She wiped her brow nervously and looked around the room once more. She spied the basket of flowers Laura placed on the floor by her feet and said, "Oh, Miss Holt, those are going to be perfect!"

"Thanks, Mildred! Would you like to help fill the jars and vases? I was thinking of keeping the jars on the tables simple with a larger arrangement on that table over there," Laura stated and pointed to a table near the back of the room.

"Well, you and the boss need your own table, right over there," Mildred pointed to a small round table near the front of the room, close to the dance floor but set apart slightly from the remaining tables.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Mildred," Sherry agreed.

"And the band will be set upfront, don't forget," Remington's voice drifted in from the far corner of the room.

Mildred smiled in his direction, "Oh hey, boss! I forgot all about the band." Remington entered the ballroom and headed straight for Mildred. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head with a laugh. "You smell like the barn, boss," Mildred joked as she fanned the air in front of her face.

"Thanks, Mildred. It's comforting to know Ireland hasn't stolen your sense of smell," he teased. He crossed the room to where Laura stood and laughed loudly as she held her hands up in an attempt to keep him at arm's length. Remington stopped, put his hand to his chest and feigned, "I'm wounded, Laura. Here I am, coming to greet you and you've pushed me away."

Laura wrinkled her nose, leaned close and gave him a brief peck on the cheek. "There! Now go shower. Mildred's right, you do smell like the barn," Laura exhaled.

"True, true, but I've come to tell you, my soon-to-be-blushing bride, that you have a few visitors," Remington smirked.

Laura knit her brow and questioned, "Visitors? Who'd be here to see me?"

Remington called over his shoulder, "It's all right, you can come in now."

Laura looked past Remington at the doorway from which he entered. Tentatively a figure appeared in the open space. "Sarah!" Laura called before she strode across the wooden parquet floor. "And you brought Emma," she stated when she saw the small bundle dressed in yellow in Sarah's arms.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we? Mr. Steele said it would be all right," Sarah remarked tentatively.

"No, no at all. We're just starting to decorate," Laura explained, although, her attention was completely drawn to the infant.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Abigail asked from behind them.

Laura spun then jumped as her mother was closer than she expected. "Mother! You startled me!" she admonished her lightly. "This is Sarah and her new baby, Emma. Sarah's brother works on the grounds along with …" Laura wasn't sure what to call Pace, so, Sarah filled in the word for her. "My fiancé," she stated with a shy smile. "Pace wanted to make it official as soon as possible," she explained.

"Oh, that's wonderful news," Laura said as she hugged Sarah. From between them, Emma cooed happily. Laura leaned down to gently finger the strawberry blond strands of hair. "Hello, Emma. I didn't forget about you," she said softly. Emma blinked several times, her blue eyes focused completely on Laura's face. "May I?" Laura asked, holding her hands out to take the baby. Sarah placed Emma in Laura's arms and smiled as Laura adjusted the small bundle so Sherry, Abigail, and Mildred could all see her clearly.

"She's beautiful, Miss Holt. Gives you the itch, doesn't it?" Mildred stated with a grin as she touched Emma's tiny foot.

Laura opened and closed her mouth several times to reply, then blushed when she made eye contact with Remington still standing a few feet away. "I must be going," he stated. He gave Laura a subtle wink before exiting the room, leaving the women collected around the baby in Laura's arms.

"There's nothing more perfect than a newborn. Maybe someday, Laura," Abigail whispered softly. She reached out and touched Laura on the shoulder, drawing her attention. Laura smiled at her mother and replied, "Someday, Mother. Definitely someday."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Laura woke early the next morning with butterflies in her stomach. _Today's the day,_ she thought before she even opened her eyes. _Today's the day!_ Echoed through her mind again as she blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the light of the room. Suddenly, she realized she felt a heavy weight across her waistline. Rolling onto her back, she found Remington laying on his stomach, his arm strewn across her. Laura gave him a hard nudge and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Really, Laura, is that how you greet your husband in the morning?" Remington groaned. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, his blue eyes still heavy with sleep.

"First of all, we're not supposed to be married until tonight, remember?" she reminded him in a loud whisper. "Second of all, what if my mother finds you in here?"

Remington scratched his head, ruffling his sleep mused hair in the process. "I promise you, Abigail will not find me in here," he muttered softly. "I'll be gone long before she wakes."

Laura rolled her eyes and asked, "How did you even get in here? Or better yet, why are you here?"

Remington rolled onto his back and stretched. "I'm here because I couldn't sleep alone another night. And I knew you wouldn't be able to sneak away easily, so I came to you, only you were already curled up, sound asleep in dreamland," he explained. He reached up, pushed a fallen section of hair off Laura's shoulder, and traced the line of her jaw with one finger before his hand fell back onto the bed between them. "I am very resourceful when I need to be and last night I needed to be. So, thanks to a little help from Mickeline and a hidden door in that corner, I slept like a babe."

Laura studied the corner of the room where Remington had pointed. The ornately carved panels hid any indication it wasn't anything but a solid wall. "There's a hidden door? In that corner?" she questioned.

"And if I had known about it several nights ago we both would have slept better, but, it is what it is, Laura," Remington stated. He leaned close to Laura, cradled her chin in one hand before brushing his lips across hers. Laura murmured happily. She pressed her lips to his once more, only this time she slid her hand across his bare chest to pull him closer. She was just about to sweep her tongue across his bottom lip when she heard a knock on the door.

"Laura? Are you awake yet?" Abigail called.

Laura sat back, her eyes wide as she hissed, "It's my mother! I told you she would find you!"

Remington held up his hand, "Relax, Laura. I'll be gone in just a second. Let me put my robe on, so I'm not traipsing through the castle half-dressed here."

"Well, hurry up!" Laura snapped in a loud whisper. She scrambled off the bed and called toward the door, "Just a minute!" Barefoot, she padded over to Remington and pushed him in the direction of the secret door. "Go!" she encouraged him.

Remington pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her lips before he turned away. He gave the panel a small push to release the catch and waited. When nothing happened, he tried again, with the same results. "Um, Laura, I believe there's an issue with this door," he muttered in a low voice.

"Laura?" Abigail called again from the hall before she rattled the doorknob. "Laura, the door's locked."

"I'm coming, Mother. Just fixing… this…." Laura stuttered back. She turned back to Remington and asked in a harsh whisper, "What do you mean there's an issue with the door?"

Remington pushed the door again and stated, "It won't open."

"Well, get it open!" Laura snapped.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

Laura turned her head to the door and groaned, "Sorry, Mother, I'm coming." She scanned the room and quickly opened the door to the large wardrobe. "Here, hide in here. I'll get rid of her," she stated. Remington looked around for another alternative but finding none, quickly stepped inside. He crouched down in the corner and pulled the shimmery evening gown Laura had worn closer to him. "Good! Now don't move!" Laura instructed before she closed the door. She took several steps to the door, inhaled and exhaled before unlatching the lock. "Mother, why are you awake so early this morning?" she asked with a forced smile.

Abigail stepped into the room and informed her, "I had so many things going on in my mind this morning, I couldn't sleep. All the place settings that need to be arranged. What time is the photographer coming? What's on the menu for this evening? My mind is such abuzz and I figured you'd be awake as well… how about a walk by the water and a nice hot cup of tea?"

Laura stole a quick glance at the wardrobe and sighed. "You know what? Tea sounds lovely. Why don't you head down to the kitchen, have the cook get it started and I'll just get dressed and meet you there?" she suggested.

"Nonsense," Abigail dismissed her idea. She walked straight to the wardrobe, pulled open the doors and began pushing the hangers around searching for something appropriate for Laura to wear.

Laura hurried to her mother's side and gently pushed her out of the way. "I know exactly what I'm going to wear this morning, Mother and I already pulled it out. See," Laura pointed to the neatly folded clothes on the chair. With a smile, she said, "Now, if you can just give me a minute, I'll get dressed and we can go down to the kitchen together."

"All right, I suppose that will be fine. Maybe I'll see if Frances is awake… or Sherry. She's such a nice girl. Murphy's very lucky to have found her, you know," Abigail rambled.

"Don't forget Bernice," Laura added

Abigail leaned close to Laura and whispered, "I believe she spent the night with that manservant… Evan or Ethan or whatever his name is. You know, the one who served us dinner the other night."

Laura laughed and shook her head, "Well, some people never change, Mother. So, just give me a few minutes and I'll be dressed." She steered her mother to the door and into the hall. When Abigail began to walk away, Laura closed the door tightly and locked it once again. She raced to the wardrobe and pulled it open to find Remington smiling in the corner, holding Laura's pink teddy in his hands.

"You know, love, I still haven't seen you wearing this just yet," he teased.

Laura snatched the lacy material from his hands and said, "If you don't get out of here the minute we're gone, you won't see what else I bought the other day, either."

Remington's eyebrows shot up, "Really, Laura? You purchased something else?"

Laura gathered up her clothes and entered the small bathroom where Remington could only see a brief glimpse of her in the mirror as she changed her clothes. "I may have picked up something for tonight or maybe I'll save it for when we return to Los Angeles," Laura teased. She stepped back into the room wearing a cream and pink striped cotton blouse with a pair of tan pants. She slipped into a pair of cream-colored espadrille wedges and smoothed her hair into a clip. She raised up on her toes to give Remington another kiss before she gently commanded, "You have five minutes to vacate this room." Remington smiled and touched his fingers to his lips as he watched her disappear into the hallway. He didn't miss Laura state, "Mother, you didn't need to wait for me."

Remington watched the clock and in exactly five minutes he opened the bedroom door, checked to be sure the coast was clear before he stepped out and headed toward their bedchamber. He made it to the top of the stairs when he heard Mickeline's voice calling out to him. "Your Lordship! I was hoping I'd catch you. You have a visitor, sir."

Remington turned and stepped back down several risers, "A visitor? This early?"

"Yes, your Lordship. She said it was rather urgent, too," Mickeline stated.

Remington ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing who could possibly be at the castle. "Did she give you a name?" he asked.

"She did, sir. Lady Katherine Galt, widow of the deceased Earl of Claridge," Mickeline informed him with a nod.

"Tell her I need a few minutes, Mickeline. Get her some coffee, tea, whatever she wishes," Remington stated as he hurried back up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Remington paused for a moment outside of the small sitting room in which Mickeline had arranged tea for Lady Katherine Galt, the widow of the Earl of Claridge. In his hands, were the diary and the few photographs he and Laura had found in the chest, along with the paperwork Daniel had left for him regarding the foundation. He exhaled loudly once more, knocked lightly, then pushed the door open. "Lady Katherine, it's so nice to see you again, although, I wish it was under better circumstances," he announced, and added sombrely as he gently took her ice-cold hand in his, closing his other hand over the top in a comforting gesture, "And may I tell you in person how deeply sorry both Laura and I were to hear of the Earl's passing."

Katherine Galt smiled thinly, "Thank you, Mr. Steele. It certainly has been a trying time..." she trailed off suddenly and reseated herself, discreetly patting her nose with a neatly folded handkerchief, which vanished as suddenly as had appeared. With practiced deftness, she changed the subject, leveling a steady gaze at Remington and continued as if nothing had happened. "I believe your proper title is now Your Lordship," she stated as she peered around the room, adding, "It appears you have been making improvements to the castle."

"Please…" Remington interjected, with a grand gesture of his hands, "call me Remington. And yes, we're working on a conversion of the premises to a bed and breakfast…" he paused as he caught Katherine's surprised expression and continued hastily, "to ensure the estate's survival, we must adopt a model of self-sufficiency and fiscal responsibility. And this way, there is also the potential to generate a tourist economy for the area. It's a win/win!" There was a slight pause as Katherine seemed to ponder Remington's words and Remington, noticing that her cup was empty, offered, "May I offer you another cup?"

Lady Katherine roused from her reverie, looked down at her cup as if she had forgotten that she held it and daintily dispensed of it, saying, "No thank you! That was lovely. The scones were divine! I apologize for the early morning intrusion-" Katherine began, but Remington shook his head as he poured himself a cup, "Not at all, your Ladyship! You are always welcome!" After taking a sip of his tea, Remington sat back and asked, "What brings you back to Ashford Castle?"

Katherine relaxed slightly and replied, "As a matter of fact, this is the first time I've ever been here. Edrick...the Earl...never spoke much of his holdings in Ireland, until, that is..."

Remington looked at Katherine expectantly as she hesitated, his blue eyes keen with curiosity, "Did the Earl tell you anything about his connection to Ashford Castle?" The frail widow met Remington's intense gaze and continued, "Well, after we returned from our honeymoon, he saw another newspaper report with your picture. He simply sat and stared at that picture for hours until finally, he told me you were his nephew or he was confident you were his nephew. He went on and on about how he spent a few summers here in Ireland. His parents were only married for a short time and after they divorced, his mother had taken him back to England. She felt he should get to know his father and in turn his half-sister here in Ireland."

"Siobhan," Remington inserted.

"Yes, Siobhan. He showed me this picture of them when they were young. You look just like her, you know. Anyway, he told me the first time he came, he disliked her but after hearing the stories about their father, she grew on him. By the end of the summer, he said they were inseparable even though there was such a gap in age," Katherine began toying with the pattern on the arm of the chair, tracing the design over and over as she awaited his reaction. Remington remained quiet but glanced down at the diary on the table which confirmed what she had just told him.

"Edrick said he returned a few years later to find their father's abusive nature had escalated. Edrick explained he had tried to convince his mother to bring Siobhan back to England with them but she refused. She had told him she wasn't Siobhan's family and she could do nothing. Edrick said he blamed himself for Siobhan's death. He heard from one of the cousins what had happened and he took to drinking his own guilt away. That's when he became… well… let's just say Kevin Landers is not the man I married, far from it."

"Kevin Landers was a product of what alcohol can do to a man in the wrong situation," Remington stated. "And, it is not for us to assign blame for the past."

"True," Katherine agreed. She took notice of the diary, "What did you bring with you?"

Remington reached forward and lifted the age-worn journal. "This was Edrick's journal when he was here. I have to admit, I wasn't sure what he had told you but it mirrors what's in here. I do still have a few questions, although, I'm not sure you'll have the answers," he stated, fingering the leather-bound book.

"Well, Remington, after you left, Edrick didn't hold back. He talked about you and the family almost constantly," Katherine explained. "Which is why he wasn't surprised the day Mr. Chalmers showed up to talk to him."

Remington rubbed his face nervously once more. "I take it Edrick wasn't angry with him?"

Katherine smiled as she shook her head, "Actually, no, not at all. They talked and laughed for quite a while and Edrick seemed at ease for the first time in weeks. Even Amelia agreed it was a blessing for everyone to finally have that closure."

"Amelia? Who is that?" Remington asked, confused.

"Lady Amelia Livingston, the original Ladyship of the castle. A title she never wanted and was quick to pass onto her son as soon as she could," Katherine informed him. "Even to this day, the mere mention of Ashford Castle draws a frown from her."

"She's still alive?" Remington couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

Katherine nodded, "Ninety-two years old and still as feisty as ever. She lives in London now, although, she's moving a bit slower these days."

Remington sat back and shook his head. "Ninety-two. Amazing."

"Amazing is one way of looking at it," Katherine sighed. "Remington, Daniel came to me, shortly after Edrick's death and told me about his idea for the foundation. He asked me to help you in any way I could and well, with Edrick gone, there's not much to occupy my time these days," she stated.

Remington nodded, "I haven't had much time to wrap my brain around that just yet, other than a name for it. Laura and I have decided we want to remain anonymous as much as possible, due to the nature of our work in Los Angeles but we do agree, Daniel knew the need for something like this is there."

"As do I. I've helped with a few programs in the past and after talking with Mr. Taylor, I know we could make an impact on the homeless child population in London and the surrounding areas. So, what can I do?" Katherine implored.

"Well, I believe the Harry Daniels Foundation for Boys needs someone to start the process. Daniel has already started construction on the building but that's as far as things have progressed," Remington smiled.

"Done. I'll have Mr. Taylor start drawing up all the necessary paperwork. I'll need to know what your vision is, Remington. What do you want to see happen?" Katherine nodded.

Remington was distracted when Laura walked into the room, unexpectedly. He smiled at her, his blues eyes bright as he stated, "That these boys find their worth in life as I have found mine." Laura wrinkled her brow, unsure what she had just walked into. "Lady Katherine, you remember Laura?"

"Miss Holt! How nice to see you again," Katherine stood to greet her.

"The pleasure's all mine, your Ladyship. I don't mean to intrude, but Mickeline said I could find you in here. Monroe needs your help down by the stables. He's brought some kind of surprise for our wedding that I'm not supposed to know about," Laura explained.

Katherine gasped, "Wedding? Oh, I'm so sorry. It is I who has intruded."

"Nonsense! You're family," Remington dismissed. "And as family, you should stay and celebrate with us. It's a long trip back to London."

Katherine sighed, "Well, I supposed I could stay and tour the grounds if that would be all right. Edrick described everything in such detail I would love to see it with my own eyes. When is the big day?"

"Tonight," Remington stated with a nod.

"Tonight?" Katherine exclaimed.

Laura and Remington looked at each other, smiled, and replied together, "Tonight."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I don't know how you wear these monkey suits all the time, Steele," Murphy groused as he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

Remington, still posing for the photographer, Kaitlyn, smiled and reminded him, "A tuxedo is just as comfortable as those jeans and plaid shirts you tend to favor, Murphy. It's all what you get used to."

"Your Lordship, could you turn to the side slightly?" Kaitlyn adjusted the camera in her hand as Remington followed her directions. "Perfect. Now Mr. Murphy, can you stand beside him, please."

"Not Mr. Murphy, just Murphy," Murphy corrected her.

"Sir?" Kaitlyn blinked, confused.

"The name is Murphy. Murphy Michaels. So, No mister, just Murphy," he explained with a grin.

Sherry stepped up beside him, slipped her arm around his waist and added, "He's definitely no mister." She kissed his cheek and laughed when she heard the distinct click of the camera shutter.

Remington laughed and leaned against the fence post near the horse paddock. Parlay, the horse that had already taken a liking to Mindy trotted over and nudged his shoulder. "Hello, there, Parlay. I have no treats for you today," he said softly as he stroked her face. Behind him, he heard the clicking of the camera shutter again and chuckled. He patted her neck several times before turning away and standing beside Murphy, his arm around his shoulder and steered him in the direction of the barn doors, Kaitlyn followed behind. He turned Murphy around to face the photographer and smiled again. "Just think, in less than two hours, Laura will be officially and irrevocably mine, Murphy. How do you feel about that?" he teased.

Murphy smiled but between clenched teeth, he stated, "If you ever hurt her, Steele, I'll kill you myself."

"Well, your Lordship, I'm going to see what I can do with the bride before the ceremony," Kaitlyn declared.

Remington smiled knowingly at Murphy and said, "I'm sure my lovely bride will be anxious for your arrival."

In her bedchamber, Laura had just tossed her brush back down onto the bed, groaning, "Why did I let her convince me bangs were a good idea?"

"Here, let me," Bernice laughed as she lifted the brush once more. Carefully, she held the resistant strands back and sprayed hairspray on them for hold. She blew on Laura's hair gently until she could release the brush and her bangs stayed put. "See, it wasn't that hard," she stated.

"Easy for you to say. You don't fight with them daily. Do you think my hair looks all right? I wasn't sure what to do with it and with this veil," Laura held up the wreath veil her mother had picked out, "I couldn't figure out if I should wear it up or down or what. Mother hates my hair pulled tightly off my face, so do you think it works?" She looked up at her friend, her worried eyes blinking furiously awaiting an answer.

Bernice took the veil, placed it on Laura's head and gently pinned it in place. She adjusted the soft curls on either side of her face and announced, "You look beautiful, Laura. Now stop worrying. The French twist with your curls loose was a great idea." She rearranged a few curls to fall just over the edge of the back of the veil and stated, "There, now you're perfect."

Laura stood, smoothed the bodice of her wedding gown, and took several steps forward to look in the full-length mirror Mickeline had brought into the room for her. She turned slowly from one side to the other, inspecting the gown and her appearance. Her hand drifted to the simple gold heart pendant sitting just below the hollow of her throat and she smiled at her own reflection. "Whoever would have thought…" she whispered.

"Oh, Laura," Abigail gasped as she stepped into Laura's room. "You're absolutely beautiful. Your grandmother, God rest her soul, would be so proud of you right now." Laura blushed at the rare compliment as Abigail moved to stand beside her and look in the mirror with her. "You're only missing one thing, my darling daughter," Abigail informed her.

"What's that, Mother?" Laura smiled.

"These," Abigail announced as she carefully held out a simple pair of diamond and pearl earrings. "Now, you've got everything you need. Something old… well, those are your grandmother's earrings. Something new… this beautiful dress. Something borrowed… oh, here," Abigail handed her a simple clutch purse studded with pearls, "And something blue. Wait, we forgot something blue!" Abigail stated.

"No, we didn't. I got this covered," Bernice declared. From her purse, she pulled out a light blue garter which she promptly spun around her finger.

Laura laughed loudly and said, "Leave it to you, Bernice. Where did you ever find that?"

Bernice playfully stretched the garter between her fingers as she crossed the room. "When you were changing out of the gown at the bridal shop, I noticed it. I wanted it to be a surprise," she explained with a laugh. Bending down she held the garter out and gently commanded, "Slip it on, sister."

As Laura lifted her foot to slide into the narrow band of lace, they heard a knock at the door followed by Kaitlyn calling out, "Can I come in?" Without waiting for a reply, she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "Mr. Steele said I could probably find you in here. I've completed my pictures with him, so how about a few with your mother and any other family members?"

Abigail smiled at Laura and nodded, "I think that's a wonderful idea, although, I'm not sure where Frances and the girls are right now."

"I'll find them," Bernice stated before walking into the hall, leaving Laura and Abigail alone with Kaitlyn.

"Well, where would you like to do this?" Abigail asked Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looked around and stated, "Well, we could take a few pictures in here then head outside by the lough. Laura had picked a spot out that would be perfect."

Laura shook her head, "No, I'd rather wait to take pictures with everyone by the water, after the ceremony… if you don't mind."

Kaitlyn smiled, "No, not at all. These are your wedding pictures, I'm just here to capture the moment." She lifted the camera and adjusted the focus. "So, let's begin."

Forty-five minutes passed as Kaitlyn photographed Laura and Abigail together and once Bernice arrived again with Frances, Mindy and Laurie Beth, they moved through several rooms in the castle, taking pictures by the grand staircase, the massive stone fireplace, ending outside by the stone entrance archways. Donald appeared, nervously checking his watch, "Laura, we need to get moving if you're planning on starting this wedding on time. Father Michael is already here as are some of the other guests."

"What time is it?" Laura asked, her eyebrows high.

Donald checked his watch again and stated, 'Ten of."

Laura's eyes widened when the reality of the time connected. "We've got to go."

"Of course, Laura, we've got to get you to the church on time," Donald stated.

"My Fair Lady," Laura immediately responded without thinking.

Abigail furrowed her brow, confused, "What was that?"

"My Fair Lady, Audrey Hepburn, Rex Harrison, Warner brothers 1964," she stated with a slowly growing smile. "Get Me to the Church on Time. Alfred Doolittle and his friends have one last spree before his wedding and the song is a plea to his friends not to let his drunken merriment forget his good intentions and make sure he gets to his wedding."

Abigail laughed uncharacteristically as she gently steered Laura toward the ballroom, "Let's go, let's go. We don't want to be late." The small group walked briskly through the castle to the ballroom where the band was setting up. Laura couldn't help but stop and listen for a moment as they tuned their instruments. "Laura?" Abigail called from the open doorway. "Lau-ra!" she called again, rousing Laura from her reverie.

"Coming, Mother. I'm coming," Laura laughed. She lifted her full skirt and traversed the dance floor gracefully to where her mother waited. They stepped outside where Laura immediately paused to inhale the early summer air. "I'm really doing this," she whispered softly before lifting her chin and stepping onto the path. Laura looked at Abigail once more and linking her arm through her mother's she gently led her along. "What do you think, Mother, are we ready for this?"

Abigail stopped halfway down the path to face Laura. She took both of her hands and gently swung them as she said, "Laura, I'm very proud of you. I just want you to know that I know we've had our issues in the past, but seeing how happy you are, I have to admit I may have been wrong about some things."

"Oh, Mother," Laura gasped. She blinked rapidly, fighting back the tears that suddenly filled her eyes.

"And I want you to know, that I'm just beyond thrilled that you and Remington have finally come to your senses," Abigail stated with a smile.

Laura looked up at the sky and laughed loudly as she groaned, "Oh, Mother!"

Abigail tugged on Laura's arm and began walking again, "Come on, you don't need to be late to your own wedding, Laura."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"This is it, Roselli. It's gonna be now or never. Either tell Laura how you feel or cut your losses and run," Tony mumbled aloud as he parked his rental car behind the other cars in the driveway. He climbed out and slammed the door shut, the sound echoing loudly around him. He started walking toward the front door but stopped when he saw Terrence watching him. "Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself before he forced a smile and asked loudly, "Hey, do you know where I could find Mr. or Mrs. Steele right now?"

With a small knife, Terrence sliced another piece off the apple in his hand. He lifted his chin and stated, "I do."

Tony rolled his eyes and asked, "Well, could you tell me where they are?"

"I could," Terrence replied before he popped the apple slice into his mouth.

Tony jammed his hands into his pockets, annoyed. He looked down at the gravel path, exhaled and explained, "I need to speak with Mrs. Steele. It's important."

"She's a little busy right now," Terrence countered. He focused his attention back to the apple in his hand.

"What do you mean, she's busy? Where is she?" Tony demanded.

Terrence lifted his chin and with a sly smile, he stated, "They're at the chapel."

"At the chapel?" Tony asked. "What the hell are they doing there?"

"Why having a wedding!" Terrence announced before he turned on his heel and walked into the garage, leaving Tony standing alone, confused. He shook his head and tried to follow Terrence inside but quickly lost sight of him. He continued down the hall, into the kitchen fully bustling with cooks and line cooks preparing dinner for the upcoming reception.

Looking around, Tony furrowed his brow and hurried through to the main foyer. He continued searching for anyone that could help give him directions to the chapel. He located the ballroom where the band was just finishing setting up the sound system. "Hey, any of you guys know how I can get to the chapel from here?" he asked.

"I think the ladies went out that door there, mate," the drummer called out, pointing at the door tucked away in the corner.

"Thanks," Tony nodded. He jogged over to the partially hidden door and pushed it open to find the stone path lined with small lanterns. "I guess this is the right way," he mumbled before the door closed tightly behind him.

While Tony had been fumbling his way through Ashford Castle, Laura stood outside the small chapel, waiting for her cue to enter. She stood, suddenly nervous, outside the door to the small stone chapel, toying with the bouquet of roses and wildflowers Sherry had left for her. Looking out across the rolling landscape, she noticed a solitary sheep grazing. She closed her eyes and inhaled a calming breath as a voice whispered through her memory. "You will always be my little lamb, Laura," her father's comforting voice echoed in her mind. "Oh, Daddy, if only you could be here," she whispered.

Laura thought back to a time before her father had vanished from their lives, when she was sitting in his lap, watching their favorite television show, Atomic Man. Covering her lap was a fuzzy white afghan her grandmother had knitted when she was a toddler. She remembered feeling completely warm and safe, her father's cologne surrounding her as much as that fuzzy white blanket. Above the television, hanging on the wall was her parent's wedding picture. During each commercial break, she would simply stare at the picture, memorizing every inch of lace on her mother's gown, to her father's slick backed hairstyle, and the smile of happiness they both had on their faces.

Now, standing outside the small stone chapel, Laura felt at peace for the first time that day. She thought of the words her father had said to her that day and realized how true they were. He had said, "Laura, one day you're going to grow up and get married, just like your mother and I did. And there are going to be days that will seem so hard while others will pass quickly but always remember, even on those tough days, you are loved."

For the first time in her life, Laura understood what he meant. She and Remington had had many tough days since their arrival in Ireland including Daniel's death, Tony's attempted kidnapping, the mine collapse, and their miscommunication during their trip to London for the reading of Daniel's will. But, Laura realized now, more than ever before, Remington never lost faith in their love. He never lost his faith in her and as she stood outside the old, curved, wooden door, she realized how much she truly loved him.

She jumped when the door abruptly opened and Donald leaned out. "You ready to become Mrs. Remington Steele?" he teased.

"More ready than I thought I'd be," Laura replied with a smile. She could hear soft harp music drifting outside and the gentle rumbling of voices as the small congregation stood. Donald held the door open wider to allow Laura to step into the kaleidoscope of light reflecting around the narthex. He extended his arm and with a smile, the two began the short walk to the altar where Remington waited for her, Murphy standing beside him. Across the small aisle, Frances, along with Mindy and Laurie Beth, also stood. The girls wore the emerald green and white dresses Remington had commissioned for them, each child a vision of youth and elegance. Frances wore a lovely high-necked white lace topped dress complete with a black base and black tulle skirt that fell just below her knee.

Abigail stood at the top of the aisle in her tea-length black and white dress, smiling. She clutched a small bouquet of roses and wildflowers complete with a white ribbon. The bouquet was a smaller version of the one Laura was currently clutching in her own hands. Laura was silently thankful for the ribbon as her palms had become sweaty the closer she stepped to the end of the aisle. She smiled at the faces around them and from somewhere in front of her, she picked up the distinct sound of a camera shutter clicking.

Remington cleared his throat the closer she got, mesmerized by the beauty of the woman he was marrying. "What? No eloquent words?" Murphy teased quietly.

"I'm speechless. The woman has left me bloody speechless," Remington whispered back with a grin.

"Now, there's a first," Murphy joked, smiling ear to ear. He caught Sherry's attention and winked in her direction earning a puckered kiss in return.

Everyone in the small chapel was so completely focused on Laura that no one noticed Tony slip into the back, quietly. The door bounced softly against the frame as he tried to keep his entrance noise to a minimum. He glanced around, gave a half-hearted wave to Zach and Mary who had turned to look at him before he stepped into the last pew in a corner where he hoped he would not be noticed again. He didn't miss the glow on Laura's face, her eyes completely transfixed on Remington as she and Donald finally came to a stop just before the altar.

Father Michael looked around at the small congregation and began, "We are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Laura and Remington in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration, for a married life - a shared life - is a great blessing. As Laura and Remington embark on this journey together they will be able to nurture a love that makes them better versions of themselves. Marriage is a garden we sow with love and harvest in personal growth."

He paused and wasn't surprised to see Remington reach out to take Laura's hand in his before he continued. "Laura and Remington, on your journey together, keep your spouse in the space of the highest priority in your heart. The love that you share must be guarded and cherished forever, for it is your most valuable treasure. Always remember these words; Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of being wronged. It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance."

Remington unconsciously brought Laura's hand up and brushed his lips across her fingers before he lowered their joined hands and patted hers nervously. His lips twitched from a smile to a slight pucker and back again. Laura glanced up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks, her hands shaking just a bit. Frances leaned close to Laura to take the bouquet from her hands. Remington took both of her hands in his as Father Michael stated, "You have chosen to write your own vows, and it is with these words you express your binding promises to love, honor, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises to each other I invite you now to face each other and declare your intentions."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Laura took Remington's hands in her trembling ones and looked up into Remington's azure blue eyes. He was smiling at her, his lips still twitching as nervously as her hands were shaking. "Laura?" he called softly.

"You first," Laura gently commanded, her eyes dropping back down to their hands.

"Me?" Remington whispered back. "Why me?" He could feel her hands shaking in his.

"Sixty seconds of honesty?" she whispered back, her dark brown eyes meeting his. Remington could see the uncharacteristic nervousness on her face and as she gently bit her bottom lip, he knew he needed to comfort her somehow.

As a smile teased at the corners of his mouth he said softly, "Haven't we played this game before, Laura?"

Laura released one hand and fingered the gold heart pendant on her neck. "Only this time, I don't need a certain answer. I know exactly who you are," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Remington opened his mouth but stopped when he heard a few coughs and nervous shuffles from behind them. He scanned the group gathered to celebrate he and Laura and smiled. He turned back to focus his attention on Laura. He brought her hands together and fingered the engagement ring on her finger with his thumb. "Sixty-seconds," he exhaled. "Okay." Louder he began, "I've said many times that where I grew up, actions always spoke much louder than words. Words seldom held the truth and I believed that… that is until today. Laura, I want you to know that the words we will be exchanging in just a few minutes," Remington paused and pursed his lips together. "Those words… oh dear, me… I'm finding myself at a loss for words now," Remington blinked rapidly as tears began to form in his eyes.

Laura reached up and cradled his face in her hand, her thumb stroking his cheek. "Go on," she encouraged, fighting back her own tears.

Remington cleared his throat and looked back in her eyes, "This isn't what I wanted to say, but as I watched you walk down the aisle just now… a vision before my very eyes… Laura, there isn't anyone in the world I want to spend the rest of my life with but you."

From the back of the room, Tony tensed as he watched Laura lean forward to kiss Remington lightly on the lips. He gripped the edge of the pew tightly with both hands and his neck muscles twitched as he fought back his jealousy.

Back on the altar, Father Michael smiled at Laura and encouraged her, "You're turn, when you're ready."

Laura chuckled, "How do I follow that?"

Remington joined in her laughter and whispered, "From the heart, Laura." From the pews, they heard Mildred sob happily and they began to laugh once again. "Deep breath, love," Remington instructed softly.

"Here goes nothing," Laura exhaled. "The day you walked into my life, you turned it upside down and kept me off-balance. Life was easier, but less interesting. As time went on, I found myself looking forward to the time we had together and how you conveyed your feelings in the lightest of touches, a look, a meal you prepared. I've learned in the last few months that the words I thought I so desperately needed were there all along. I just wasn't listening hard enough. So today, I hope it's my actions that shout from the rooftops how much you mean to me." Remington immediately grasped her face with his hands, pulling her close for a heart stopping kiss.

"I believe we are jumping the gun, just a bit here," Father Michael laughed, drawing laughter from the small congregation.

Tony looked around, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, as if he was an intruder. He slowly slid out of the pew and made his way to the door. He stood behind a pillar until Father Michael brought Laura and Remington's attention back to him before he slipped outside with a soft thump of the door. As he stepped onto the grass in the late afternoon sun he sighed and stated softly, "You just got your answer, Roselli. Now it's time to go."

He hadn't taken more than a few steps when Detective Doyle appeared in his path. "I thought I told you to leave Mr. and Mrs. Steele alone," he stated through clenched teeth.

Tony looked up at him sadly, "I'm going, for good. I just wanted to talk to Laura one last time but I've seen all I need to see. And I've got a report to write for the INS as an official witness. We can close the investigation on the Holt-Steele wedding." He continued to walk toward the castle, his hands jammed into his coat pockets, his shoulders rounded.

Detective Doyle watched Tony walk away before he jogged to catch up with him. He slipped his arm around his shoulders and said, "Listen, you look like a man that could use a little piece of advice right now."

Tony shrugged his hand off and shook his head, "Nah, I don't need anything but a stiff drink and ticket back to the States. Women come and go. I'm not going to lose any sleep over this." He walked away, leaving Detective Doyle standing on the stone pathway, watching him.

Back in the chapel, Father Michael had just gotten everyone's attention once again. "Now, if I may have the rings, please," he requested.

Laura turned to look over her shoulder at Mindy, who proudly walked over to Father Michael and dropped Remington's ring into his palm. Remington looked over at Danny, sitting beside his father. He watched as Danny slipped his hand into his pocket before he froze. Danny looked up at Donald, his eyes wide as he whispered, "Holy Pete!"

"What's wrong, Danny?" Donald asked softly.

"I can't find the ring. It was in my pocket, now it's gone," he groaned.

Remington took a step in Danny's direction, overhearing his dilemma. "What do you mean it's gone?" he whispered.

Danny looked up at Remington, completely scared. Nervously, he slipped both hands into his suit pockets and gasped. "I got it! I got it!" he pulled the ring out and jumped off the edge of his seat. He dropped the ring into Father Michael's palm as Mindy rolled her eyes in a grand gesture of annoyance with her brother.

Remington resumed his position beside Laura and laughed nervously, "Kids. They do the darndest things, eh?"

"They certainly do," Laura groaned beside him.

Remington smiled and whispered between clenched teeth, "Well, you wanted to include them." Father Michael, listening to their exchange, cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at them. They turned their attention back to him and listened.

"Laura and Remington, Thank you for sharing your vows with all of us. The rings you are about to place on each other's fingers are symbols of the love you expressed. They will remind you of the vows you have just spoken, and of the eternal love that you have for one another," Father Michael announced.

He smiled at Laura and Remington and carefully handed Laura the larger of the two rings. "Laura, place the ring on Remington's finger and repeat after me."

Laura listened carefully and repeated each phrase articulately, "As this ring encircles your finger… From this moment forward... So will my love forever encircle you... You will never walk alone... My heart will be your shelter... My arms will be your home... We will walk thru life as partners and friends... I promise to do my best to love, cherish and accept you... Just the way you are... I give you my heart until the end of time... I have no greater gift to give."

Remington blinked several times, fighting back the tears that formed in his eyes as he listened to her words. He glanced down at the ring and was pleasantly surprised to see it was not the simple gold band he was expecting but a handcrafted band that matched the rings he had commissioned for Laura. He glanced in Mickeline's direction who rewarded him with a simple nod. His attention was brought back to Laura when he heard Father Michael state, "Now, Remington, place the ring on Laura's finger and repeat after me."

Laura watched as Remington slid an almost identical ring on her finger as he repeated his pledge, "As this ring encircles your finger... from this moment forward... so will my love forever encircle you... You will never walk alone... My heart will be your shelter... My arms will be your home... We will walk thru life as partners and friends... I promise to do my best to love, cherish and accept you... just the way you are... I give you my heart until the end of time... I have no greater gift to give."

Remington finished sliding the ring on her finger and sealed his actions with a kiss across her knuckles, drawing a shy smile as she gently bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what was coming next.

Father Michael smiled and looked around, his gaze resting on Abigail, who was sitting on the edge of her seat, wiping away her tears. "Now, normally we would invite the bride and groom to share a moment with their parents, however, we have a special addition to our service. Mrs. Holt, would you please come join us." Abigail stood and walked over to stand across from Father Michael, Laura and Remington's joined hands between them. Across their hands, Father Michael handed Abigail a bundle of green and white ribbons along with gold cord. "Mrs. Holt has requested we incorporate the ancient Celtic ritual of handfasting in the wedding ceremony today. Handfasting is a declaration of intent where the couple clearly states that they are marrying on their own free will."

Laura's mouth opened slowly as she tried to formulate words but Abigail simply smiled at her as she slowly began weaving the ribbons around Laura and Remington's hands.

"Laura and Remington, know now before you go further that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?" Father Michael asked.

Laura was too stunned to speak so she simply nodded as Remington smiled at Abigail and assured her, "We do."

Father Michael continued, "As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

Father Michael nodded at Abigail and said, "Mrs. Holt would you like to finish the blessing for us?"

Abigail swallowed once then slowly recited the blessing she had memorized, "May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other." As she spoke, she slowly unraveled the ribbons holding their hands together but tied a strand of each color on their left wrists.

Laura looked at her mother with tears in her eyes as she whispered, "Oh, Mother, that was beautiful. Thank you!" Remington leaned close to Abigail, kissed her cheek and stated, "Thank you, Abigail. Having your blessing means the world to us."

Their attention was brought back to Father Michael as he declared, "By the power given to me by the Church, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Remington gathered Laura into his arms and kissed her, tentatively at first but quickly deepened his kiss when Laura wrapped her arms around him with glee. For several long seconds they were engrossed only with each other until Remington felt a distinct tugging on his tuxedo jacket. He ended their kiss to find Laurie Beth standing beside him, her hand still on his jacket.

"Uncle Splat is it offici-dal now? Are you and Aunt Laura married?" she interrupted.

Remington smiled at the young child and assured her, "Yes, love, your aunt and I are officially married."

Laurie Beth sighed dramatically as she exhaled, "Good, can we go to the party now? I'm hungry!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As most of the wedding celebrants headed into the ballroom for appetizers, Laura, Remington, and Kaitlyn headed to the spot along the lough they had decided held the best backdrop of both the castle and the water's edge. As they walked hand in hand, Remington couldn't help but glance down time and again at the extraordinary piece of jewelry he currently sported on his left hand. "Laura, how did you know?" he asked softly.

Laura furrowed her brow, "Know what?"

"What your rings looked like?" he questioned. He gently swung her hand and turned it to look at the matching rings on her finger.

Laura chuckled, turned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I didn't. But I think our resident jewelry maker conspiring with our majordomo had something to do with it," she surmised.

"Well, in any event, I'll say, I'm very happy with the results. I couldn't have planned it any better myself," Remington stated before brushing her fingers across his lips once more. He didn't miss the distinctive sound of the camera shutter once again. "Looks like we'll have plenty of photographs for Ms. Lynch when we return this time from our honeymoon."

"And I'll bet she's never going to believe any of this," Laura stated. Before she could continue, they heard a man's voice calling them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Steele!" Detective Doyle called as he jogged in their direction. "I hope I'm not intruding too much?"

Remington smiled nervously and said, "No, not at all, Detective." He tugged on his earlobe anxiously, his other hand squeezing Laura's protectively. "What can we do for you, sir?"

Detective Doyle smiled and stated, "Well, I guess congratulations are in order first."

Laura blushed, blinked several times as Remington leaned close to her and said, "We can explain."

Detective Doyle held up his hand and shook his head. "No need. I think I've learned from our last experience together, things with Mr. and Mrs. Steele are never quite what they seem to be. But I am here with news about McDonough."

"Oh?" Laura's eyes grew large with apprehension. She turned to Kaitlyn and asked, "Would you mind if we took a few minutes with the detective, please? Privately?"

"Of course, Mrs. Steele. I'll see if your family is ready and bring them down," Kaitlyn nodded. She dropped her camera bag onto the nearby bench and headed back to the castle, leaving the trio alone.

Turning back to Detective Doyle, Laura asked in a serious tone, "What about McDonough?"

"Well, Mrs. Steele, I can assure you, you'll never need to waste another breath on the man," Detective Doyle smiled.

"Why's that?" Remington asked, slightly annoyed over the intrusion.

"Because he's dead," Detective Doyle nodded.

"What? How?" Laura's mouth dropped open, aghast.

Detective Doyle laughed, "Turns out, McDonough's mouth got the better of him and he found himself at the nasty end of a shank."

"A shank you say. You sure it wasn't a shiv?" Remington asked.

"A shiv?" Laura questioned.

"No, it was definitely a shank," Detective Doyle nodded with assurance.

Again Laura questioned, "A shank?"

Remington cradled his chin with one hand and asked, "How can you be so sure it was a shank and not a shiv? After all, a shank could be fashioned much like a shiv although crudely."

Detective Doyle shook his head once more, "It was made from a spoon where the handle was sharpened into a point, with a broken pencil taped across the center for a handle. Definitely a shank." Remington nodded in agreement.

Laura looked at Remington and a smile slowly spread across her face, "You know what this means, Mr. Steele?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me, Mrs. Steele, aren't you?" Remington puckered his lips to hide his smile.

Laura looked at Detective Doyle then back at Remington as she began to explain, "This means Johnny Todd will not have to testify in court against McDonough."

"She's good, Mr. Steele," Detective Doyle nodded.

Remington smiled lovingly at Laura as he said, "Yes, my wife has many talents."

"I best be going now. Congratulations again," Detective Doyle stated before turning away and heading back toward the castle.

Remington called to him, "Why don't you stay and have a pint? Celebrate our good fortune as it may."

Detective Doyle watched as Kaitlyn approached them, Abigail and the rest of the family followed closely behind. "Looks like you've got your hands full, Mr. Steele. We'll meet up in the States someday, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like you and I have a date, mate," Remington agreed. He watched Detective Doyle nod at Abigail as he slowly jogged across the grass, disappearing around the edge of the stone castle wall. He felt Laura's arm snake around his waist. "You know, Laura, I've become quite fond of Detective Doyle."

"I know. He's a good man," Laura agreed. "Wait, I just thought of something." Remington turned in her arms and raised an eyebrow. "We just tied up our last loose end."

"Laura, what are you talking about?" Remington questioned, confused.

Dropping her voice so her mother didn't hear her, "The mine, McDonough, it's all done. And Daniel's will, starting the foundation, finding Felicity, renovating the castle… everything."

Remington leaned close, gently kissed her lips and whispered, "So, we're free to head home to Los Angeles? Nothing more holding us here?"

Beside them, Laura heard the distinctive click of the shutter once more as Remington rested his forehead against hers. They both heard Mindy comment, "Look, Mom. See the swans. They're touching heads like Aunt Laura and Uncle Splat."

Remington tried hard to hold back his laughter as he whispered, "Of all names."

Laura laughed with him as she turned her direction to the water where the swans were indeed floating together, the black coloring of their bills touching, creating a perfect heart shape. "I couldn't have thought of one better myself, Mr. Steele."

The family spent the next half hour taking pictures of various groups. Much to Laura's surprise, Remington insisted on one of him and Abigail alone, and several with him and the children. They both insisted they needed pictures with just Mildred as well. Kaitlyn finally concluded, "We're losing daylight now so maybe we should head inside."

The group made its way back into the ballroom where Mickeline was instructing the staff to begin serving the first course of the meal. "Mr. and Mrs. Steele! We're just about ready to begin serving. Please, take your seats. We can have Father Michael bless the meal and properly begin the celebration," he stated.

"Very good, Mickeline. Your timing is exceptional," Remington smiled. He placed his hand on Laura's lower back and gently guided her to the small, intimate table set just for them.

Father Michael crossed the dance floor and took the microphone from the lead singer. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" he waited for everyone to settle down before he continued. "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Steele have asked me to bless our meal this evening, so, I'm going to ask you all to stand." He paused as everyone stood, Remington watching Zach carefully across the room. He was relieved when Paddy stood beside him to help hold his balance.

"Dear Heavenly Father, We thank you for the gift of this food which nourishes our bodies. We thank you for the gift of our kind and loving family. We are thankful for our wealth of blessings, oh Lord, and keep joy and peace in our hearts and may our love be steadfast and nourish our souls. Amen."

Father Michael completed the blessing with the sign of the cross and a nod. He looked around and made eye contact with Murphy. "I believe the best man has a few words he'd like to say," Father Michael stated.

Laura's eyes widened as Murphy smiled in her direction. Remington slipped his hand around her waist and squeezed gently, an eyebrow raised curiously. Murphy took the microphone and looked around the room before he cleared his throat. "Anyone that knows me knows how much I hate public speaking but anyone that knows me also knows how long Laura and I have been friends. She's like the sister I never had and always wanted, I guess. And Steele and I haven't seen eye to eye the last five years but we both have had Laura's best interest at heart, although I'll be the first one to admit, I didn't see this lasting. So a toast to Laura and Remington. May your marriage last longer than my friendship with Laura," Murphy lifted his champagne glass in Laura and Remington's direction.

Laura kissed Remington's cheek before she crossed the dance floor and hugged Murphy. "Don't worry, Murph, it's the real thing," Laura assured him.

Murphy hugged her back and said softly, "It damn well better be, Laura, or else I'll…"

"You'll have to wait in line," Laura stated with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dinner was served with a flourish, everyone commenting on the excellent meal the cook had prepared. At one point, Mildred elbowed Mickeline and whispered, "You did my kids good, Mickey," to which Mickeline whispered back with a wink, "It wasn't just for them, Millie."

Once the main course had been finished and the plates cleared away, the band announced, "And now if his Lordship and Mrs. Steele would move to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. We'd like to play a little song for them. It is one of the final songs ever written by John Lennon before his untimely death in December of 1980. This song was written in the summer and from all stories told, it was inspired by the poetry of Robert Browning, Elizabeth Barrett Browning and his wife, Yoko Ono. This song was finally released in 1984 on the posthumous album, Milk and Honey. It's not something we typically delve into, however, for a joyous occasion such as this one, we thought it would appropriate. So, please enjoy our rendition of Grow Old With Me."

They stood together and made their way to the dance floor. Laura looked at Remington, confused, "Did you choose this song?"

Remington shook his head, "I naturally assumed you did."

"I didn't do anything of the sort," Laura insisted. She was surprised to see Bernice smiling at them as she got closer to them.

"I chose the song for you. I heard it not too long ago and thought if you two hadn't mentioned one, I would do it for you," Bernice explained. The beginning strands of the music began to play as she sauntered away to watch from the edges of the dance floor.

Remington held Laura close as they began to sway to the soft music.

"Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be. When our time has come, we will be as one. God bless our love. God bless our love."

Laura smiled up at Remington and whispered, "The best really is yet to come, isn't it, Mr. Steele?"

Remington brushed his lips across hers, "That it is, Mrs. Steele."

"Grow old along with me, two branches of one tree. Face the setting sun, when the day is done. God bless our love. God bless our love."

Murphy leaned close to Bernice and admitted, "I still can't believe it. I never saw this coming."

"What? That Laura would finally get her teeth-rattled by Skeeziks or that they would stick together afterward?" Bernice teased.

"Really? Is that all you think about?" Murphy shook his head.

"No," Bernice dragged out. "But, it was all Laura thought about for almost a year after he showed up."

Murphy leaned close to Bernice and whispered, "It took a lot longer than that, I can tell you." With wide eyes and an open mouth, Bernice couldn't respond.

"Spending our lives together, man and wife together. World without end, world without end."

"Frances, I'm glad we did this," Abigail announced softly.

Confused, Frances asked, "Did what, Mother?"

"I'm glad we came here, to be with Laura and Remington. I've learned a lot of things these last few days and, well, I'm sorry," Abigail stated, her eyes never leaving Laura and Remington slowly turning on the dance floor, completely absorbed with one another.

"Grow old along with me, Whatever fate decrees. We will see it through, For our love is true. God bless our love. God bless our love."

"I have to admit it, Laura. It was the perfect song," Remington whispered against her cheek as the last strands of the music played. He kissed her cheek and stepped back. He smiled at the band as he began clapping his hands, the rest of the room joining in.

"Thank you, your Lordship. Now, let's have a little fun," the lead singer announced as the drummer began a lively beat behind him. Soon, most of the guests were on the dance floor, dancing in small groups.

Across the room, a woman entered, unnoticed at first until Alex, now standing beside Remington, gasped. Following her gaze, Remington noticed the older woman and asked, "Alex, who is that?"

Through gritted teeth, Alex stated, "That is my grandmother, Mara."

Almost immediately, the muscle in Remington's cheek began to twitch wildly. Laura could only watch as he pursed his lips tightly and swiped at his mouth once before she met his gaze, now ice cold. Abigail, standing beside Laura watched curiously as the color drained from Laura's face the angrier Remington looked. She crossed the room to where Remington stood, rooted to the spot, Alex still by his side. "Remington, what's wrong?" she questioned. He tore his eyes away from Laura to blink at Abigail, his nostrils flaring with each breath. He glanced at Mara once more and his hand began to twitch. "Who is that woman?" Abigail demanded.

"That… woman… is the first person who abandoned me as a child. That…. woman watched my mother die after giving birth to me… and that woman barely had the decency in her to tell anyone my name," Remington seethed.

"And you invited her? Here?" Abigail questioned.

Remington tore his eyes away and denied, "I never invited her. I haven't seen that woman since I was a mere tot, less than half the age of Laurie Beth, I'd say."

"Well who invited her then?" Abigail snapped, looking at Alex who simply shook her head. She looked at Remington's other family members now standing close by him, all of them shaking their heads as well. Abigail lifted her chin and crossed the room to where Mara stood alone. "How dare you? How dare you show up here, at my daughter's wedding without an invitation?" she demanded.

Mara held Abigail's look and stated, "I needed to see him for myself. I needed to see the man that Ben became."

"Ben? Who's Ben?" Abigail asked, confused.

Remington twisted his mouth to the side, his mind working furiously, trying to decide what to do when Paddy stepped up beside him along with Mary. The trio stepped forward and before they reached Mara, Laura was at Remington's side.

"Mara," Paddy stated. "Mother," Mary acknowledged.

"I… I heard you were all here to celebrate the new Lord's wedding and that the new Lord was none other than Siobhan's son. I needed -" Mara began but Remington quickly cut her off.

"Need to what? See the child you abandoned?" he snapped, his blue eyes the color of ice.

"No, I-" Mara tried.

"No, what?" Laura interjected.

Mara looked down at the floor before bringing her eyes level with Laura's and said, "I knew giving up Ben when I found out I was pregnant with Anthony was wrong so I needed to see him one more time."

"Who is this Ben you keep talking about?" Abigail demanded.

Mara looked at Abigail then at Remington, "Ben is the name I gave him. Siobhan was so weak after… she barely spoke until just before… the only words she said was she loved you."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Remington roared. "After everything I've heard and everything that's happened to me, I'm supposed to believe you?"

Laura reached up and touched his arm to try to calm him. "Rem," she whispered.

"No," he snapped at Laura. "I need an answer, Mara, and I need one now. Why did you do it, eh? Why did you abandon an innocent little boy who had no mother or father to speak of?"

Mara turned away. "I shouldn't have come. I was wrong," she muttered.

"No, that's not good enough, Mara," Remington insisted. He walked around to face her and was actually surprised to see tears on her cheeks.

"Ben -" she began but Remington cut her off, "If you're going to address me, at least address me by my name. The name my father, Daniel Chalmers, had the decency to finally put in writing on a birth certificate."

"I don't know what it is," Mara admitted, wiping away a stray tear.

"Remington. Remington Chalmers Steele," Laura stated from beside Remington. "And I'm Laura, his wife."

"I gathered," Mara groaned. She waved her hand toward Laura and added, "The dress gave you away."

"But that still doesn't tell us the real reason you're here," Laura raised an eyebrow at Mara.

"None of the sob stories, Mother. Be honest, for the first time in your life," Mary commanded.

Mara straightened her shoulders, stood taller and said, "I didn't come here for a fight. I came here because I owed… Remington… an apology for what I did. I know it doesn't change the past and it really doesn't make a difference what I say to anyone else in this family but now my conscience…" Mara stopped to inhale before she said, "Let's just say I know I tried to make amends for what I did."

"Amends? For what you did?" Remington cried. "Do you have any idea what happened after you dropped me off at Paddy's house? Or anyone else's for that matter? Or what about the fact that I was a ten-year-old boy, alone, on the streets of London?" Mara reached out to touch Remington's shoulder but he stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at Laura, blinked several times before he began laughing. Confused, Laura touched his arm as he said, "You know what? This is crazy. Here it is… our wedding day… and this… this just takes the cake. What's a wedding without a little family drama, eh?"

"Rem," Laura called his name softly.

"I'm all right, Laura, love. I haven't gone mad if that's what you think. But I have decided I'm not going to waste any more time on someone that couldn't have been bothered with me. So, Mara, I bid you goodnight. The door is right over there. My lovely wife and I are going to return to our celebration and you, you are no longer welcome here," Remington explained before turning his back and walking purposefully back to the dance floor, Laura only a few steps behind, leaving Abigail, Paddy, and Mary standing alone with Mara. Slowly, Paddy and Mary turned away also.

Abigail eyed the woman before her and finally stated, "I don't know what happened and from the sounds of things I don't want to know. But I will say this. Remington is part of my family now and he will not be hurt by any of us as you have done it seems. So, I highly suggest you leave now before I say something a lady simply shouldn't say." With a huff, Abigail also turned away, leaving Mara alone.

Back on the dance floor, Remington found himself in Laura's arms as the band began to play a slow melody. "I'm sorry that happened," Laura apologized.

"I don't want to talk about that now, Laura," Remington stated as he pressed his cheek against her temple.

"Can I have your attention please?" Mildred announced as she held the band leader's microphone and addressed the group gathered. "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Steele mean an awful lot to me as I'm sure they do to all of you and well, I just want to say Congratulations again. And to give the bride and groom a special gift… from all of us." She stepped off the makeshift stage and handed Laura a large envelope.

Carefully, Laura opened it and pulled out two airline tickets as well as a hotel reservation slip. "Mildred, what is this?" she asked, confused.

"That is your wedding gift… Three days, two nights in beautiful Mykonos, Greece. Your flight leaves Friday morning," Mildred explained with a smile on her face and twinkling tears in her eyes.

"Mildred, we can't accept this… it's too much," Remington shook his head.

"It's not just from me, Boss. Everyone gave a little and well… a little bit went a long way. You two deserve the best… and more… and well, I just thought…" Mildred's voice faded as she shrugged her shoulders and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Come here, Mildred," Remington commanded softly, pulling the woman into his and Laura's arms. "You really are something, you know that?"

"And this time, there's no slimeball Roselli or that dirtbag Norman Keys to mess things up for you," Mildred reminded them.

"No, there certainly isn't," Laura agreed. Looking around, she smiled at everyone. "Thank you, everyone. This is… well… I don't know the right words for it, so, how about this… let's celebrate!"

No one noticed Mara slipping out of the same door she entered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hours later, Remington held Laura in his arms, brushing teasing kisses across her dappled skin as they rode in the horse-drawn carriage to the small caretaker's house on the edge of the property. The young coachman, a new hire from the village, carefully slowed the carriage to a stop before engaging the foot brake, securing the vehicle. He hopped down and opened the carriage door in an attempt to get Remington and Laura's attention but they were lost in each other. He cleared his throat and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Steele, we have arrived."

Remington blinked slowly, his eyes never leaving Laura's as he carefully descended the steps onto the soft dirt of the road below. He held out his hand, guiding Laura down slowly before the coachman closed the door and announced he would return in the morning to retrieve them. Remington nodded and replied, "Not too early, my good man," drawing a smile from Laura's lips.

He gathered her hands in his and gently pulled her toward the door as the carriage rolled away. "I had Mickeline set the scene for us tonight, love," Remington whispered softly beside her ear as he pulled her close.

Laura reached behind him, twisted the doorknob and pushed the solid wooden panel inward, revealing the room, bathed in candlelight and a warm glow from the fireplace. She gasped as Remington lifted her into his arms and carried her into the softly lit room. He closed the door with his foot, the only sound in the room was the soft click as the catch engaged. Remington allowed Laura's body to slide down his until her feet touched the floor below. He pulled her tightly against him, as his hands rested against her lower back and his soft lips found hers in the dim light.

Closing her eyes, Laura let Remington control their first kiss in what was their wedding night suite. His lips captured hers softly at first, slowly increasing pressure and intensity. Laura's hand followed a path up his tuxedo jacket-clad arms, across his shoulders until her fingers were buried in the soft, thick hair at the base of his neck. She toyed with the silky strands as their tongues stroked and danced around. Breathless, they leaned back to gaze in one another's eyes, bright with desire, Remington's eyes the color of the clearest azure sky, his pupils wide and Laura's brown dark eyes, darker than dark chocolate and even more intense.

Remington gently tugged on the green satin ribbon tied at the base of Laura's delicate spine, releasing the strands holding the corseted top tightly cinched. Nimble fingers plucked at the loops and before long, the dress was hanging precariously on Laura's thin frame. Remington easily found the small zipper along Laura's ribs as his lips continued the sweet assault on hers. When he finally leaned back, he smiled before puckering his lips as he ticked the small nexus downward.

Laura's arms remained looped behind his head as her fingers caressed and teased the soft hair and skin behind his ears. Remington purred as Laura dragged her nails down the sensitive skin on his neck, stopping long enough to pull his bow tie loose, the sides dangling across his starched shirt. Before her zipper completed its downward course, Laura managed to slip several buttons through, exposing the dark strands of silky chest hair she loved to run her fingers through. She traced the hollow of his throat with one finger, the other hand laid across her ribs, holding the material of the white gown she was barely wearing.

Laura took one step back, creating space between them and allowed the satin material of her wedding gown to slide down her hips into a massive puddle of white and green around her feet. Remington inhaled sharply as her undergarments were finally exposed. "My God, Laura, if I had known you've been wearing that… masterpiece… under your gown all day, I would have rushed the ceremony and dispensed with dinner all together." He scrubbed at his mouth with one hand, as he shook his head appreciatively.

Laura stood before him in a satin and lace strapless teddy and garters. The white material accented with green ribbons and embroidery enhanced her thin waist and gentle curves. The thin white ribbons clipped onto her white silk stockings emphasized her long, lean legs. Remington gasped as she turned slowly for him, displaying her entire ensemble. She stepped out of her wedding dress, reached down and lifted the mass of material off the floor. She draped the gown over a chair nearby and stepped closer to Remington.

Without saying a word, she pulled his head down to hers for a heart-stopping kiss. Her nimble fingers found the remaining buttons on his shirt, quickly slipping them free, exposing his entire chest. Remington slid his arms from his jacket and tossed it over Laura's dress as she pulled his shirttails from his pants. Panting, he dropped his head back and whispered, "Laura, love, we can take this slow. Think of this as a marathon, not a sprint. We have plenty of time."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the magnum of champagne in a chiller with two flutes standing empty beside it. Before Laura could begin another assault on his lips, he hugged her close, and whispered in her ear, "Let's have a toast to us, to begin our evening of seduction." Sidestepping her, he reached over and lifted the heavy bottle, carefully popped the cork and poured the cold, bubbling liquid into the delicate crystal glasses. "To you, my beautiful, beguiling wife," he said huskily, puckering his lips as he swept his eyes over her once more.

Taking the offered glass from Remington, Laura replied, "And to you, my handsome, roguish husband." She took a small sip, smirked and then delighted in a larger one, as the bubbles danced across her tongue. She couldn't help giggle as an old memory came to mind.

"What's so funny?" Remington asked, perplexed by her reaction. He was watching her, the pure enjoyment evident on her face.

"Nothing, just an old memory, that's all," Laura replied, taking another sip.

Remington narrowed his eyes, trying to determine what she may be giggling about. "Care to share?"

Laura smiled again, her eyes twinkling over the rim of her glass. She lowered the flute and said, "You remember the first time you offered me champagne?"

"Yes, you were sitting in the dining room of the hotel," Remington remembered fondly.

Laura traced the rim of her glass several times before admitting, "You know before we met, I didn't even like champagne. And you know, Murphy called me out on that. I think he knew then I was already lost in you."

"Lost? No, love, you were never lost," Remington assured her.

Laura placed her glass down on the table and corrected herself, "Maybe lost is the wrong word. Enamored, intrigued…"

"And now?" Remington teased as he placed his glass beside hers.

Laura stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She flattened the palms of her hands on his chest and slowly drew her splayed hands upward until they rested on his shoulders. "Now, I find myself…" she whispered against his lips.

"Where, my love? Where do you find yourself?" Remington whispered back, his lips barely brushing against hers.

"In the only place I want to be. Right here, in your arms," Laura admitted before crushing her lips against his, the tip of her tongue teasing his. Remington instantly responded, his arms around her waist, holding her close. Laura relaxed deeper into his embrace, her hands now clinging to him.

Remington's lips began traveling across her cheekbone to her temple where he paused, his breath gently blowing the slight strands of hair that had fallen loose. "Turn around," he whispered against her skin.

Laura, unsure what his plan was, obliged. She sighed when she felt his fingers in her hair, tugging lightly at the pins holding her curls off her neck. Slowly, the pins disappeared into his hand and her soft auburn curls fell to her shoulders. Remington dropped the pins onto the small table beside them before running his fingers through her curls, hunting for any stray fasteners. Laura lowered her head back against his shoulder, the feeling of his fingers mesmerizing. She turned her chin upward as his lips found her throat, her pulse beating rapidly. Reaching up behind her, she buried her fingers in his hair as his hands skimmed down her ribs. A sigh escaped her lips when he nipped at the sensitive skin under her ear. "Rem," she whispered softly before she covered his hand with her own, weaving her fingers between his.

Remington smiled against her skin, his desire for her becoming more evident with his rapidly tightening pants. He pressed Laura's body against his as he suckled the same sensitive spot. Without warning, Laura turned in his arms to face him, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling with mischief. She reached down to his belt and as she teased the leather material through the loops, she placed tender kisses on his lips. When the belt was completely free, she tossed it in the direction of her dress before her nimble fingers released the slide and began ticking down his zipper.

Remington cradled her face in his hands and captured her mouth once more. Their tongues dueled and battled until they were breathless, leaving them forehead to forehead. Laura finally released his zipper and pushed his tuxedo pants down over his hips. Clumsily, Remington stepped back to kick his shoes off to allow the material to slide off completely. He kicked his pants behind him before crushing his lips against hers once more.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Remington hummed happily as he slowly kissed Laura's lips, his hands cupped her face, as his thumbs brushed lightly across her cheek. Laura's hands were on the move, tugging and pushing his shirt off his shoulders. She got it as far as his arms when she heard him muttering, "Laura, wait… wait, I'm stuck here." His hands slipped off her face and one by one, he released the cufflinks holding the sleeves together. He tossed his shirt to the side, a lopsided grin on his face. "Come here, love," he whispered huskily, drawing Laura close again.

Laura sighed as Remington captured her mouth with his and two fingers began slowly stroking her neck. She slid her hands up this chest, through the thick mat of curly dark hair she adored until they reached around to the back of his neck to pull him closer. She raised herself up higher in the heels she was still wearing before she pried her lips away from his. "I have a surprise for you, Rem," she teased.

"A surprise? For me?" he chuckled, his eyebrows waggling.

Laura stepped back and leaned against the edge of the four-poster bed. She first slipped her feet out of her shoes. She then unclipped one stocking from the white ribbons of the garter belt and slowly began rolling the white silk stocking down her leg. Remington's blue eyes grew large, his pupils dilated, and he swallowed loudly. "Madeleine Carroll, The 39 Steps," Laura teased as she finished the first stocking and moved to the second one.

"No," Remington stated. He took two steps forward, knelt down and requested, "Let me." Laura waved her hand and with a wink, she stretched her leg in his direction. "My, my, my, Laura," he uttered as he unclipped the stocking. He started at her ankle and slowly dragged his fingers up her leg, appreciating the tone muscles beneath her soft skin. "What glorious legs you have, Mrs. Steele. Glorious indeed." Laura laughed lightly before she ran her toes along the inside of Remington's thigh, teasing the bottom edge of his boxer briefs. As Remington slowly rolled the stocking downward, he nipped and kissed her exposed skin.

Laura shivered in anticipation when he turned his attention to the other leg, giving it the same attention. When he reached the top of her thighs, he looked up at her and smiled. His eyes were white-hot with desire, Laura's eyes a mirror image of what she saw. Remington reached up and captured her lips with his. Laura wound her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She released his lips and whispered softly, "Got something on your mind, Mr. Steele?"

"Hmmm, I do, Mrs. Steele. You, as a matter of fact," he stated as he stroked her neck slowly. Laura teased his bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes slowly closing as her body responded to his touch.

Remington's fingers trailed a path down her neck, traced her delicate collar bones before he slowly drew a line down her sternum. He plucked at the ribbons holding the corset tightly against Laura's body, loosening the material until it fell away. He puckered his lips in appreciation and whispered, "Pure perfection, Laura. You are absolutely pure perfection." He lowered his head to her breast and suckled the tightened peak while his other hand cupped the fleshy globe. Laura inhaled sharply before sighing with pleasure. She ran her hands through his hair and leaned forward to kiss the freckles along his hairline.

Remington gave each breast the same loving attention until Laura was squirming with pleasure. With a dimpled smile, Remington continued his ministrations as one hand began a slow path down her riband abdomen to the edge of the lace panties. He traced the edge of the lace, following it to the apex of her thighs where he gently brushed his fingers against her, earning a gasp in response. Laura tilted her hips upward, pressing herself against him. "Rem," she whispered huskily. Still focused on the rosy bud between his lips, he applied gentle pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core. Laura cried out again, her hips taking on a life of their own as she rocked against his hand. She reached up behind her and grabbed the post with both hands to steady herself as Remington continued his loving assault until her body began to shake and she cried out loudly before collapsing into his arms.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever known," Remington whispered against her cheek as he lifted her limp body onto the bed. He lay beside her and stroked her face softly as Laura's breathing began to return to normal. Laura captured his hand in hers, stilling it. She rolled onto her side and kissed his lips before she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Your turn, Mr. Steele," she whispered before she swiftly straddled him. She cradled his face in her hands and began sprinkling kisses along his hairline before she returned to his lips. Remington's hands ghosted along Laura's back, unencumbered. She nipped a line of kisses down his neck to the soft skin behind his ear and she paused momentarily, tugging his lobe between her teeth.

Remington groaned softly and gave his hips a small twitch against her backside, his desire evident by the bulge resting between her legs. Laura ground her own hips against him in response before she began moving down his torso, her hands continuously on the move through the soft hair on his chest. She teased his nipples with her teeth before she backed her body up to now straddle his thighs as she sprinkled kisses above the waistband of his briefs. She traced the outline of his engorged shaft with her fingers before she finally slipped her hand inside the straining cotton material.

"Lau-ra," he groaned again just before his hand reached out to her shoulder. Laura tugged the material down, exposing him in all his glory. She glanced up at him once, made eye contact just before she eased back his foreskin and covered the tip with her mouth. "Oh God," he muttered, his fingers digging into her shoulder. He didn't realize how close he was already until she began working him with both her hand and her mouth. He rolled his eyes upward and dropped his head back against the down pillow as he fought the urge to thrust his hips in time with her actions. He released her shoulder and grabbed a handful of the spread beneath him, his legs shaking as he tried to keep himself under control.

After only a minute, he reached out and roughly tugged on Laura's shoulder. "Too much," he whispered huskily but Laura simply shook her head and stated, "Not enough. Not yet."

Remington pushed himself into a sitting position and with both hands this time, pulled her away and up the length of his body. He quickly rolled Laura onto her back and leaned over her. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and smiled. "What?" Laura asked, her hands sliding up his back to his shoulders.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to this," he admitted before brushing his lips across hers.

"Used to what?" Laura asked, confused. She lifted her chin and kissed him again.

Remington smiled once more. He lifted his eyebrows and said, "You, in my arms, like this."

Laura moved her left hand down his arm until her fingers were in his view, "Well, I believe its officially a new, permanent position."

Remington reached across and joined his left hand with hers. He studied their rings, amazed at the craftsmanship once more. "I couldn't have designed it any better," he stated.

Laura laughed, "And thanks to Mickeline, we have a matching set, although, we didn't know it. Did you really design this?"

Pausing for a moment, Remington rolled onto his side and lifted her hand, tracing the design on the ring. "For the most part. I wanted something that reflected our relationship as it were and a little piece of Ireland as well. Our lives, continually entwined with the other, no beginning and no end but there's so much beauty in all of it. The stones… well, that was Sean's idea and I have to say, he was right," he explained.

Laura took his hand in hers. She wove her small fingers between his long ones and gave his hand a squeeze. She turned his hand over and studied his ring once more before she brought his hand to her lips, where she kissed each knuckle lovingly. She then released his hand, slid her fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Remington responded by cradling her jaw with his hand as he swept her mouth with his tongue.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Laura shivered slightly as Remington's hand swept down her side to her hip and he pulled her close. He caressed her leg softly as his lips sealed to hers. He smiled against her mouth when she hummed happily in his arms. His thumb caught the edge of her lace panties and he slowly tugged the material down her hip. Laura responded by pulling on the edge of his briefs. Amongst a few giggles and laughter, the tug of war to get the remaining piece of clothing off, ended in a tie when Remington leaned back and swept the scrap of material off her body as she gave his briefs a final yank downward.

Laura pushed herself forward to catch Remington around the neck before she pulled him back down with a playful growl. She captured his lips once more as he settled himself between her long, shapely legs. She linked one leg over his, tucking her foot between his knees.

"Laura," Remington breathed against her cheek. He balanced himself on his elbows and looked into her eyes, sparkling from the candlelight of the room. His burgeoning erection rested heavily against her entrance. He could feel her heat and his body was already anticipating the pleasure only she could give him.

Laura tipped her hips and pressed against him, inviting him to complete their union. "Rem… I love you," she whispered, her lips like butterflies against his cheek. Remington didn't need any more urging as he plunged forward into her depths, drawing a ragged cry from his lips. He slowly withdrew only to bury himself again only this time it was Laura who cried out.

"I love you, Laura," he stated huskily as he built a momentum that quickly sent Laura skyrocketing into the heavens. She held him close as her body tightened around him, her nails digging into his back as one electric spasm after another gripped her body. She cried out loudly when she finally crashed, her inner muscles fluttered along his length, and threatened to pull him over with her, only he steeled his resolve to hold off just a bit longer.

Before Laura could descend completely, Remington was rolling them, still connected, so Laura was now straddling him. He could see the twinkle in her eye as he pushed himself up to capture her lips with his. As his tongue tangled with hers, his legs twitched restlessly. Above him, Laura began to chuckle before she dropped her head back and laughed loudly, drawing a laugh from Remington. She slid her hands into his hair and raised up slightly before rolling her hips over his.

"I see that side of Laura has finally come to play," Remington teased.

Laura rolled her hips once more and teased, "She's always been there, you just invited her out." Laura leaned forward to capture his lips once again only this time, she gently bit his bottom lip.

"Mmmm," Remington murmured. "Does this mean you might finally share that infamous fan dance with me?"

Laura tossed her head back and laughed loudly before she rolled her hips again. "You still want to see that, huh?" she chuckled.

Remington puckered his lips playfully and nodded, "Well, of course. My wife dancing on a bar with nothing but a few small fans covering her delicious assets. Why wouldn't I love a reenactment?"

Laura leaned forward and teased his lips once more. "Someday… not tonight. I don't need to be reminded of another time and place when I'm here in your arms," she whispered softly.

Without warning, Remington gently thrust his hips upward, catching her by surprise. Laura's eyes widened and she exhaled slowly as he repeated his actions. She sat up, braced herself with her hands on his stomach and met his thrusts with another roll of her hips, quickly establishing a rhythm that satisfied both their growing needs. She dropped her chin on her chest and cried out as heat infused her body and the waves of ecstasy crashed over her. She collapsed onto his chest and Remington held her close as his released followed, flooding her with his essence.

With his arms around her and their bodies still connected, Remington brushed his lips across her temple. "Now, THAT was worth waiting for," he teased.

Laura lifted her head and rolled her eyes. She slowly rolled to lay beside him, with Remington following suit. Side by side, they entwined their hands under the downy pillows while the other hand reached out to caress and stroke bare skin. Laura traced the line of his jaw, down his neck to his chest with one finger as he ghosted across her freckled shoulder and down her arm to her elbow. Slowly, she shook her head as if battling an idea.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, love?" he asked softly.

"I just can't believe we did it… we finally got… here," she explained. "I'm hoping it's not a dream and I'm not going to wake up back in my loft and you are nowhere to be found."

Remington squeezed her hand tightly and assured her, "It's not a dream. We are here, you and me, together, despite every obstacle that's been thrown in our way. We made it, Laura."

"Here, in Ireland, yes, but what happens when we get back to Los Angeles and the real world comes crashing back in?" Laura stated.

He pushed up onto his elbow to look at her clearly. "Laura, do you really think everything is going to… to… go to hell, so to speak, when we return to LA?" he asked.

Laura, breaking eye contact, fingered the hollow of his throat as she uttered, "I don't know. I don't want it to but I have this sinking feeling that something is going to happen. I'm excited to get back and start our new life, but -"

"But what? You're not having second thoughts about us, are you?" Rem asked, his heart sinking just a bit.

"Us? No, Silly, I think we're way past that, don't you?" Laura exclaimed, looking up and down the knot of arms and legs that was their entwined bodies. She flashed a dimpled smile at him then added, "There's just something… I don't know, I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like something big is coming. Something we're not going to see coming." She brushed her hair off her face with one hand, lifted her chin to kiss him once more.

"Mmmm," Remington murmured as he kissed her back.

Laura leaned back and teased, "I have a feeling Mother might come to visit a lot more." She rolled her eyes when she noticed Remington waggle his eyebrows. "She likes you. Maybe that's a good thing. You know, she's really surprised me this week. She's been kind, loving, I didn't think she had it in her…."

Remington puckered his lips and kissed her once more, "There ARE going to be a lot of changes ... that we will face together. We'll build our future together…"

Laura kissed him back lazily and smiled at him when they pulled away, casually perusing his face before snuggling into him further. "Together. I like that," Laura confirmed. "So what else do you see happening?"

"We are going to return to work, figure out exactly where we're going to be living, how we're going to spend our days when we're not at work," Remington informed her.

Looking back up at him, Laura whispered, "Really? You think so?"

"I know so. Just like I know exactly what we're going to be doing each evening," Remington teased with a wink.

Laura playfully punched his arm and muttered, "Only you." She rolled onto her back and sighed. "So what do you think, Mr. Steele?"

Remington swept his eyes down her naked body and smacked his lips appreciatively, "I think I'll never tire of this sight, Mrs. Steele."

Laura laughed, shook her head, and rolled off the bed. She stood beside the fireplace where the logs crackled softly. Unconsciously, she ran her hand along the edge of the large tub. "I don't get it," she stated.

Remington climbed off the bed, stood behind her and asked, "Don't get what, Laura?"

"The tub, out here, in the middle of the room. It seems… out of place," Laura explained with a wave of her hand.

"Well, it was probably a modern addition to this old structure," he suggested. Laura leaned over and turned the hot tap and was surprised to see it actually worked. "What's on your mind now?" he asked, curiously.

Laura turned into his arms, walked her fingers up his chest and said, "A hot bath for two. To replenish our energy. And with another glass of champagne perhaps."

Remington touched two fingers to his lips thoughtfully before he moved across the room to find their champagne glasses which he promptly refilled. He returned to his place beside Laura just before she stepped into the claw-footed tub. "After you," she reminded him. He held both glasses, carefully settled himself down before Laura slipped in with him, her back against his chest.

Tipping her glass, Laura announced, "A toast, to us."

Remington tapped their glasses together and agreed, "To us." He drained most of his champagne in one swallow and carefully placed the crystal flute on the floor. With his foot, he twisted the taps to the off position and using both hands, he scooped the water up to dribble over Laura's shoulders.

"Thank you," she sighed, her head hanging back against his shoulder. She finished her champagne and placed her glass on the floor beside his, without a word. He wrapped his arms around her gently and they snuggled in silence, watching the fire in the fireplace. Remington dropped several kisses on Laura's temple and cheek before she commented, "Surely you're not ready for another go, are you?"

"I'm flattered, Laura, but even I'm not that good. No, I'm just enjoying us," he stated with another kiss.

Languidly, he ran his fingertips up and down her arm, the water tickling her skin. Laura rubbed his forearm and hand under the water, unconsciously. She focused on the sound of his breathing, the feel of his chest rising and falling behind her until she found herself drifting off to sleep. Remington smiled when he felt her body relax against his, thankful the day was finally coming to a wonderful end.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Laura sighed happily as she slowly opened her eyes. They were still reclining in the tub, a trickle of warm water from the tap kept the water temperature consistent. She turned her head to see Remington just watching her. "Have a nice nap?" he asked with a smile.

"How long was I asleep?" she blinked lazily.

"Half hour or so. But I'm not complaining," he stated before he brushed his lips against her temple.

"We should probably go to bed," Laura suggested while her hand rubbed his upper arm which was holding her gently. "We have a lot of packing to do tomorrow thanks to Mildred."

Remington nodded and gently commanded, "Up you go." He reached over and turned the taps to off before he pulled the tub stopper, allowing the water to swirl away. Laura stood and wrapped a large white towel, partially warmed by the fireplace, around her thin frame. She handed him one as he stood. She couldn't hide the smirk of satisfaction when she took stock of his assets as he dried himself off. "Enjoying the view?" he teased with a wink.

"Maybe," she tossed back before she dropped her own towel and climbed under the bedcovers. Remington took a minute to extinguish the candles around the room, leaving the fireplace alone. He climbed into the bed beside her and immediately pulled her close for a kiss.

"Well, Mrs. Steele, what do you think?" he asked between kisses.

Laura stopped kissing him and asked, "What do you mean, what do I think? About what?"

Remington toyed with the loose strands of hair along her temple before he stated, "Was it all worth waiting for? The long, lonely nights?"

Still confused, Laura asked, "This week or us from the beginning?"

"Both," Remington chuckled. He continued to brush his lips across her skin as she contemplated an answer.

"Well, I would have to say I have more of an appreciation of our time alone now, with no distractions," she began and laughed when Remington inserted, "or interruptions." "But I can honestly say if we had crossed that line, in the beginning, I don't think we would have made it this far."

Remington froze, mid-kiss and pushed up to look at her. "What do you mean, you don't think we would have made it this far?" he asked, curious.

Laura reached up and touched his face as she stated, "I think we needed the last five years, with all the good and the bad, to get here to see what we really have."

"And what would that be?" Remington continued to prod.

"The start of something wonderful," Laura smiled, her dimples completely visible in the dim light.

Without a reply, he rolled over to cover her body with his as he assaulted her with a kiss. Laura instinctively wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with as much ardor as he possessed. Their tongues dueled swiftly, swirling and teasing for dominance as his hand traveled down her body and clutched her tightly against him. Remington growled softly against Laura's neck as he shifted his hips to position himself between her legs once more. When Laura grabbed his butt tightly, he plunged into her swiftly without warning. Laura, already fully aroused by his kisses, immediately wrapped her legs around his. She teased the skin of his collarbone with her teeth as he moved above her.

Remington pushed up and looked down at Laura. He was completely mesmerized by her with her flush cheeks and sparkling eyes. He didn't realize he had stopped moving until Laura ran her fingers down his spine to the cleft at the top of his butt where she tickled him softly. His hips jerked forward and she cried out, "Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm, Rem, but a warning next time would be nice."

Remington eased himself back with a mumbled apology, "Sorry, sorry. I just… you're so beautiful. I lost myself in you, Laura." Taking advantage of their temporary separation, Laura swiftly rolled them, giving her the upper hand. Remington tried to move his leg but found his foot tangled up in the bedsheets. "Laura… my foot…" he tried but she was already focused on driving them toward their next peak. "Laura…. I'm tangled up in this bloody sheet!" he hissed. He tried kicking his foot slightly but her current position limited his movement. Finally, he pushed himself forward and yanked the sheets off the bed, tossing them to the side with one hand while he captured Laura's head with the other. He pressed his lips to hers tightly before muttering, "Some things demand my attention more than others."

Laura buried her fingers into his thick, dark hair as she moved above him, her lips still connected with his. Using her knees for leverage, she controlled her movements to maximize pleasure for both of them. Remington wrapped his free hand around her back to balance her as he rolled his hips beneath her. He reached between them and pressed his fingers gently into the soft thatch of hair at her apex where their bodies currently met. Laura cried out at the increased stimulation drawing a smile from Remington. He pulled her back down onto the bed with him, rolling them over once more so he could have the upper hand.

With most of his weight now balanced on his arms on either side of her head, he pumped his hips at a steady rate, quickly pushing them into paradise. Laura's body tightened around him, the muscles in her core clamping down on him almost painfully as he exploded into her depths. He hung his head beside hers as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was…" Laura clung to him, "Rem… that was…"

"Yes, it was, love," Remington replied. He didn't need nor could he even find the words to describe the feeling of complete pleasure with the woman he loved more than life itself. He rolled onto his side, wrapped his arm under Laura and pulled her onto his chest. He groaned slightly when he remembered the bed covers were now on the floor.

As if she read his mind, Laura mumbled, "I'll get them." She crawled off the bed, gathered everything in her arms and dumped the pile unceremoniously onto Remington. "You fix the bed, I'm going to clean up." She closed the bathroom door with a laugh as he slowly sat up.

By the time he finished remaking the bed, Laura returned. She slid into bed and patted the space beside her. Remington followed suit and as soon as he laid down, she curled up against him, with her head on his chest. She drew lazy circles in the mat of hair on his sternum. "Well, Mrs. Steele, what is the plan for tomorrow?" he asked softly.

"Tomorrow we pack everything, send what we don't need home with Mildred and wrap up anything we need to at the castle. How is Mickeline doing?" Laura replied.

Remington pursed his lips once and stated, "From what I can see, he's going to be just fine. The first round of paychecks will be going out the end of this week, so, I think we'll be seeing some happier faces."

"No, we'll be gone before then. Mildred said our flight leaves early Friday morning for Greece. But the good news, is we leave Greece late Sunday afternoon and return to Los Angeles Sunday morning. That time change is going to be rough but I think we'll manage," Laura reminded him.

"Hmmm. Let's get some sleep then, love," Remington kissed the top of her head.

Laura woke, hours later when the streaming sunlight finally reached the bed. She sighed happily, Remington's arms still wrapped around her. "Rem," she whispered as she brushed his hair off his face. "We should get up."

Remington smiled, raised an eyebrow and stated, "I'm already up and I intend on taking full advantage of that this morning." Playfully, he teased her lips with light kisses before he covered her body with his. "Good morning, Mrs. Steele," he announced between kisses.

Laura tilted her hips and wrapped her legs around his as she replied, "Good morning, Mr. Steele."

The next few minutes they spent lazily kissing, their desire for each other increasing. Just as Remington slipped into her depths, they heard a knock at the door and Abigail calling out, "Laura? Remington? Are you awake?"

Remington froze, every muscle in his body completely tense and groaned. Laura shushed him and softly whispered, "Maybe if we don't answer, she'll go away." She rocked her hips slightly as she tried to encourage him to move again. When he didn't, she held her breath and silently prayed for Abigail to leave but to their dismay, she knocked again.

"Laura, it's not that I don't like your mother or appreciate her attentiveness but this… how do I…" Remington's thoughts faltered when Abigail called their names once more. "That's it. I can't do this," he groaned, pushing off Laura. He grabbed a towel and quickly slung it around his waist. He opened the door just a few inches and declared, "Abigail, we weren't expecting you this morning."

"Well, the morning is nearly half over and I didn't want you two to lose what little time you have left before your flight tomorrow. Oh, you're simply going to love Greece. There's this little bar… well, it's a little off the beaten path but they make this drink…" Abigail sighed. "Well, let's just say you'll never forget it once you've had one."

Remington rolled his eyes and groaned slightly. He shifted from one foot to the other and said, "Abigail, if you wouldn't mind. Laura and I need a few minutes. We're just waking up now… late night and all."

"Oh, I understand, Remington. Wedding nights are so magical but the next day, you sometimes regret some of the decisions you made," she stated cryptically.

Remington glanced over at Laura, who was also rolling her eyes and waving her hands at the door mouthing the words, "Get rid of her." "Abigail, I promise you, we'll be back at the castle in just a bit," he stated, hoping she would take the hint.

"All right. I'll have the cook make you some brunch. Just tell Laura, I'd like to talk to her when you get back, please," Abigail agreed.

"I'll make sure she gets the message," Remington assured her as he started to close the door.

Abigail turned to walk away but turned back and asked, "That woman last night… Mara? Why would she come here when she wasn't invited?"

Remington pursed his lips tightly and shook his head, "I don't know, Abigail, but I'm not going to lose any sleep over it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see what I can do about getting Laura up and moving."

"I guess I'll see you in a bit then," Abigail turned to walk away once again but stopped once more. Remington groaned audibly when he saw her turn back but he simply smiled. "One more thing. Thank you for thinking of all of us… Frances and Donald, the children… I can't think of a more perfect vacation for all of us with a surprise wedding included," she stated. "You make a beautiful couple, and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter."

Laura, now standing beside Remington, a towel wrapped around her body, opened the door a few more inches. "You mean that, Mother?" she asked.

"Of course, I do. Now, go put some clothes on. Really, Laura… standing there with the door wide open wearing nothing but a towel. I thought I raised you with more dignity than that," Abigail reprimanded her.

"Goodbye, Mother," Laura declared as she closed the door with a soft bang.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Mildred sat on the edge of the bed in the master suite as Remington and Laura milled around her, packing and unpacking, moving items from one bag to the next. "All right, Mildred, you said you arranged a few appointments on Monday. What time is our first one?" Laura asked.

"Not until eleven. I figured you two might need a few extra hours of sleep after your trip to Greece," Mildred stated with a wink.

Laura rolled her eyes, "I think we'll be fine. We arrive back in Los Angeles Sunday morning, so if we sleep off and on most of the day, we should be back in the office bright and early, business as usual. That should give us a few hours to regroup before our first appointment of the day, wouldn't you say, Mr. Steele?"

Remington sighed and agreed, "That it will, Mrs. Steele. Back to business as usual, I suppose." He smiled weakly then added, "Thank you, Mildred, for taking into consideration our health and well-being after this long and twisted trip we've had."

Mildred smiled at him, "You got it, Boss. I remember my honeymoon with my ex-husband. Now he may not have been all that and a bag of chips, but I do remember we didn't do much sleeping if you catch my drift."

"We caught your drift, Mildred," Laura assured her with a laugh. She surveyed the room once more and systematically began opening and closing drawers to check for anything else left behind.

Remington stopped arranging the sweater in his hand and simply watched her move about the room. When she disappeared into the bathroom, Mildred leaned close to him and whispered, "What did you do with those blueprints I gave you, Chief?"

"I gave them to Monroe for safekeeping," he nodded.

"Good plan. Did you tell her anything about it yet?" Mildred wondered.

"Not yet," Remington began softly but as Laura reappeared in the room he added loudly, "Yes, Mildred, we're packing light for Greece, but if you consider that we won't be needing any sleepwear..." He winked at Laura who simply shook her head before she pulled open the wardrobe. "I would think that would be safe to assume, eh, Laura?" he teased further.

Laura planted her hands on her hips and scolded him, "Keep that attitude up, Mr. Steele and I may take to sleeping in my ski parka and snow pants."

Mildred slid off the bed, elbowed Remington and stated, "I'd hush up now, Boss. Sounds like Mrs. Steele is ready to give you the icy treatment. Besides, I better get going and let you two kids finish up. Just put whatever you need me to take in my room and I'll handle it. My flight doesn't leave until Saturday anyway. And don't worry, I'll make sure everyone else gets to the airport with no troubles."

"We'll see you downstairs," Laura smiled. When Mildred finally closed the door behind her, Laura stated, "We really need to discuss how we're going to handle Mildred's new role at the agency."

"New role? Did I miss something, Laura?" Remington scratched his head, bewildered.

"Well, she's working toward her apprenticeship and she'll be handling some of the simple cases as she's done while we were away. She not only deserves a raise but I think we're going to need someone to help her out on the phones, so she won't be so distracted all the time," Laura explained.

Remington nodded, "Ah, yes. I completely agree. Ms. Krebs should also be privy to Murphy's old office, wouldn't you say?"

"That will be up to Mildred. We can give her the option and if she agrees, we'll start doing interviews in the next few weeks," Laura suggested.

"And if she doesn't?" Remington asked.

Laura closed the gap between them, patted his chest and said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, I still need to pack the few things in the room in the East Wing if you wouldn't mind helping me."

Remington puckered his lips and said, "Or we could lock the door and stay here, hidden away."

Laura closed her eyes and shook her head, "Another time, Mr. Steele. We need to finish packing, meet with everyone this afternoon for a trip into town that you suggested you would take them on before dinner this evening. Not to mention, you also promised the children you would play hide and seek in the castle."

Remington counted off on his fingers everything she said then asked, "What are you going to be doing while I keep our guests entertained?"

Laura pushed up onto her toes and kissed his cheek, "I will be spending time with Frances and Bernice as I promised them."

Remington surprised Laura as he swept her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips, "I have to say, it's nice to see you spending some quality time with Frances. Ms. Wolf, well, I'm glad she hasn't changed much."

Laura leaned back and questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"She's still as unpredictable as ever. Have you given any thought into possibly rehiring her? After all, she knows the business, our history, we wouldn't have to hide anything," he suggested.

Laura contemplated his suggestion and said, "Well, she did say she was moving back to California next month. Things didn't work out with the saxophone player like she had hoped. I could mention it, under one condition."

"What's that?" Remington smiled.

"You call her Foxe, not Wolf. It's gotten under her skin for years," Laura stated.

Remington smiled, "But that would destroy our entire dynamic, Laura."

"Uh-huh," Laura laughed. "Then I guess you won't be bothered if she calls you Skeezicks in front of potential clients then," she teased.

"No need to go there, Laura. I'll be sure to tell Ms. Foxe how appreciative we would be should she consider coming back to work for us," Remington acquiesced.

Laura smiled, kissed him again and stated, "Wise decision, Mr. Steele. Now I'm going to head back to the other room, I'll meet you there." Laura left the room, closing the door behind her.

Remington listened to her footsteps echoing down the hall until he could no longer hear them. He walked around the room, stopping here and there to move a suitcase toward the door, to shift a pillow to another end of the couch, and to simply peer out the window at the lough below. He stood at the barre he had installed for Laura and ran his hands along the smooth wood. He slowly made his way back to the large platform bed where he leaned against one post and smiled.

"Well, Daniel. One last night at Ashford Castle, the place where you made your spectacular departure. I wish I had known everything and we could have talked about Siobhan. How many stories you must have taken with you." Fighting back the tears, Remington walked back over to the window at the sound of the children playing outside. Distracted for a moment, he laughed at the sight of Donald and his brood playing hide and seek amongst the trees in the garden. Remington's gaze settled back on the lough and he stated softly, "Now it's for Laura and me to write our own stories... and, Daniel, old friend... your blessing of our union has meant the world to me and Laura... everything you left for us, the letters, this place... will forever be in our hearts. What Laura and I have is made that much more meaningful with everything you left in your wake. You've given me my past, my family back...I can't think of a better wedding gift. So, I'm not going to say goodbye tomorrow when Laura and I leave Ireland to head to Greece before we return home to Los Angeles," and with a wink towards the wooly clouds that flitted across the sky, Remington concluded, "it will be until we meet again, Mate."

He lifted one of Laura's suitcases and sighed heavily before he opened the door and left the room.

_To be continued in Steeling Protection..._


End file.
